Jung's Wife
by Enighost Yunjae Shipper
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga Jung Yunho miliyarder dingin berwajah tampan muda dan jenius, bersama istri tercintanya Jung Jaejoong teman SMA nya gadis cantik, ceroboh, tidak cerdas, namun penyayang dan ceria, rumah tangga pasangan muda yang baru menikah 1 tahun, akankah selamanya akan bahagia seperti kisah cinderella bersama pangeran berkudanya... Yunjae GS
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah salah satu karya saya waktu kelas satu SMA, agak mengada-ngada memang namun tulus dari hati wkwkwkwkw, saya otaku jadi hampir semua karekter yang saya tulis pasti ada yang dingin tipenya, well ini Yunjae version genderswitch,selamat membaca...**

**Jung's Wife**

"Nama ku Kim Jaejoong usiaku 21 tahun. Aku lahir dalam keluarga sederhana dan harmonis, aku tidak terlalu cerdas juga tidak lemah lembut aku kalah dalam segala aspek kewanitaan, aku sering bikin masalah dan aku juga tidak terlalu pandai bersikap dewasa, aku sangat menyedihkan. Setiap hari kulalui dengan keceriaan aku tidak pernah menangis untuk hal sepele, setidaknya kata temanku itu adalah kelebihan terbesarku, aku berjuang keras agar bisa kuliyah dan membantu orang tuaku, aku ingin menjadi orang sukses. Saat kelas tiga SMA, aku bertemu Jung Yunho, orang yang tidak pernah ku sukai sejak awal, dia adalah cowok berdarah Korea- Perancis-Jepang, terlahir dalam keluarga kaya Jung yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia ini. Papanya Jung Kangta adalah salah satu pengusaha terkaya didunia yang menjalankan bisnis besar di setiap belahan dunia, papanya sangat keras dan tegas, ia selalu mengingatkan Yunho akan posisinya sebagai pewaris tunggal. Ibunya Reina Saraa Neigino adalah seorang mantan Miss Universe yang sangat cantik dan anggun, dia benar-benar wanita sempurna yang beruntung, tapi memiliki anak setampan itu yang tak mempunyai semangat hidup benar-benar membuatnya sedih, ia selalu berusaha menyemangati putranya dengan caranya sendiri meskipun semuanya tak banyak berhasil. Yunho adalah teman satu sekolahku yang sangat populer, dia sangat kaya, tampan, dan juga cerdas, dia sekolah di Korea setelah neneknya tercinta memaksa ayah Yunho untuk menyekolahkan Yunho di Korea selama SMA agar neneknya yang memang orang Korea asli ini bisa terus bersama cucu semata wayangnya itu,setidaknya untuk tiga tahun kedepan. Dia memiliki semua yang orang lain impikan, kecuali satu yaitu perasaan. Dia terlahir sebagai cowok angkuh dan dingin, memiliki kesempurnaan tak terhingga membuatnya tak mengenal arti usaha. Meski hidupnya sangat sempurna tapi dia tak pernah bahagia.

Sebagai pewaris tunggal, Yunho yang malang itu harus memikul beban berat untuk menjalani hidup sebagai orang terkekang seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah bisa menentukan masa depannya semuanya sudah diatur sedimikian rupa, keluarganya benar-benar berpengaruh dan terkenal sehingga ia bahkan tak mempunyai privasi sama sekali, Yunho sudah menyerah dan menerima semuanya, sehingga ia bertindak seperti orang yang tak punya perasaan dan tak mempunyai semangat hidup. Ia hanya melewati masa-masa remajanya dengan santai, dan tak memikirkan hal lain selain menuntaskan sekolahnya dan segera mewarisi perusahaan papanya, Yunho selalu merasa bahwa tidak akan ada kebahagiaan untuknya. Mungkin inilah yang disebut tidak ada orang yang sempurna, Yunho sangat membenci hidupnya. Yunho yang tak begitu memiliki banyak teman lebih suka menyendiri, ia sangat dingin pada semua orang dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Meskipun begitu Yunho sangat disenangi semua cewek, Yunho adalah impian semua gadis di dunia ini. Yunho yang terkenal cuek itu mulai mengenalku yang jelas sudah sangat mengenalnya, saat ulangan semester, Yunho yang duduk disampingku tanpa sengaja menyenggol mejaku dan membuat kertas ulanganku sobek. Dia tidak meminta maaf melainkan hanya tersenyum remeh, aku juga tidak berani memarahinya. Aku untuk pertama kalinya mengeluarkan airmata didepan teman-temannku saat dimarah oleh Pak guru di depan kelas karena tidak menjaga kertas ulanganku dengan baik, sangat mengejutkan Yunho yang biasa dingin pada semua orang itu maju dan langsung membelaku, ia juga menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang berlaku.

Meski singkat tapi percayalah aku mulai melihat sisi terang dari hidup Yunho yang kelam itu. Aku mulai menyadari betapa tersiksanya Yunho yang memiliki kehidupan yang tak bisa ia tentukan sendiri, aku mulai sadar betapa kasihannya dia. Aku yang selama ini hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya, tapi sejak kejadian itu aku mulai mengaguminya, dan anehnya keberadaanku yang tak begitu disadari selama ini mulai dicemburui sejak kasus itu. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku bahkan merasa hubunganku dengan Yunho hanya sebatas itu saja, jadi tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk menanggapi gosip buruk dari mereka, karena aku pikir semuanya akan segera berakhir. Tapi ternyata aku salah, seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Yunho datang ke kelasku dan meminta maaf denganku tentang hari itu, kaget, bingung, dan takut bercampur jadi satu dalam benakku, aku terus terdiam bahkan aku tak begitu mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan denganku, yang aku ingat ia bilang kalau sejak hari itu dia tidak tenang karena tidak sempat meminta maaf denganku. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar dan begitu kesadaranku kembali, Yunho sudah menghilang dari hadapanku aku mengejarnya dan bilang padanya kalau aku ingin berterima kasih dengannya, Yunho tersenyum, itulah pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum. Sejak hari itu aku dan dia menjadi dekat meskipun kedekatan kami selalu diwarnai kebetulan yang tak terduga tapi setidaknya kami sudah mulai mengenal, tapi aku dan dia juga sering sekali bertengkar Yunho yang dingin memang sangat menyebalkan tapi dia tidak sejahat wajah dinginnya, dalam kebencian yang selalu aku tunjukkan padanya ada perasaaan cinta yang tersembunyi tapi aku tak pernah berani menyatakannya, Yunho juga terlihat sangat dingin denganku tapi satu-satunya gadis yang ia ajak bicara di sekolah mungkin cuma aku dan gosip yang mulai tersebar benar-benar tidak terbendung lagi. Dan semuanya kemudian sudah menjadi rahasia publik.

Setelah lulus SMA aku bertunangan dengannya dan dua tahun setelah itu aku menikah dengannya. Aku dan Yunho menikah di usia 20 tahun, setelah menikah aku ikut Yunho hijrah ke Amerika dan terpaksa meninggalkan orang tuaku yang bersikeras untuk tetap menetap di Korea yang sudah sejiwa dengan mereka. Di usia yang begitu muda banyak yang terjadi diantara kami, bahkan perkataan suami istri masih menjadi bahan bercanda untuk kami, belum lagi masalah popularitas yang sangat menjengkelkan, menjadi istri seorang miliyarder tampan yang hampir semua jaringan usahanya memberikan aset besar terhadap kelangsungan banyak negara terang saja sangat complicated, banyak hal dalam berkepribadian, berteman dan banyak hal lainnya yang harus selalu dijaga dengan sangat ketat agar tidak timbul bermacam cemohan dari banyak pihak bagi Yunho mungkin itu sudah biasa tapi bagiku itu jelas tidak biasa, tidak ada satupun orang yang ingin hidupnya dikekang secara brutal sekaligus. Kami juga memang sering bertengkar, Yunho yang dingin membuatku sulit mengerti kepribadiannya, Yunho yang selalu sibuk juga membuatku sulit bicara berdua dengannya tapi percaya atau tidak sampai saat ini dengan semua yang berlaku, dengan semua tekanan yang aku rasakan, Yunho masih tetap menjadi orang yang sangat penting untukku. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, Yunho benar-benar tidak tergantikan oleh orang lain. Tapi aku juga selalu bertanya akankah hubungan kami ini akan kekal untuk selamanya" Itulah curahan hati Kim Jaejoong, wanita yang kini menyandang status Nyonya Jung.

Jam 7:30 pagi. Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang duduk manis di depan meja makan, sambil melahap hidangan sarapan yang menggugah selera itu. Sesekali Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang duduk di depannya dengan takut-takut. Cewek satu ini memiliki permintaan kecil pada Yunho. Sementara itu Yunho hanya terus menyantap hidangan itu, ia terlihat tidak begitu memikirkan apa yang istrinya sedang pikirkan saat itu.

"Em.." Jaejoong mendengung panjang ia berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Yunho

"Yunnie,"Panggilnya pelan, sedikit informasi Yunnie adalah nama panggilan Yunho dari Jaejoong dan hanya boleh digunakan oleh Jaejoong sendiri.

"Tidak!"Jawab Yunho dingin, Jaejoong mencibir kesal

"Apanya yang tidak, Yunnie bahkan belum tau apa yang Jongie ingin bicarakan," Kata Jaejoong sebal

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, tidak membawa bodyguard keluar benar-benar berisiko Boo, aku jelas tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu,"Jawab Yunho santai, sekali lagi Boo adalah nama panggilan Jaejoong dari Yunho.

"Tapi Yunnie Jongie malu, apa Yunnie tau satu kampus sering bilang kalau seorang Nyonya harusnya duduk di rumah jaga suami, bukannya membawa bodyguard kuliyah,"Keluhnya

"Mereka benar, kenapa Boo tidak duduk saja dirumah,"Kata Yunho lagi

"Jongie masih tetap ingin kuliyah menjadi orang terdidik adalah cita-cita Jongie sejak kecil, Yunnie mengertikan,"Jawab Jaejoong lantang, sampai para pembantu mereka yang setia menemani mereka bersarapan itu berusaha menahan tawa geli. Jaejoong pun jadi malu sendiri.

"Emm, jadi begitu ya, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Boo akan menjadi cerdas,"Ledek Yunho, Jaejoong jelas kesal dan malu apalagi semua pembantunya kembali menahan tawa.

"Pokoknya Jongie harus kuliyah, lagipula kalau belajarkan orang bisa pintar,"Jaejoong masih sebal

"Iya iya, tapi tetap harus ada bodyguard,"Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum geli,

"Tapi Yunnie..."Jaejoong masih terus merengek

"Tidak,"Yunho masih tetap keukeh dengan keputusannya

"Jongie berharap mama tinggal di sini,"Kata Jaejoong kemudian

"Kenapa?"Tanya Yunho

"Setidaknya mama bisa memarahi Yunnie yang keras kepala ini, kata mama dulu dia juga risih dengan bodyguard dan saat mama mengusulkan untuk tidak menggunakan bodyguard papa langsung mau tapi dalam kasus Yunnie kenapa tidak, kenapa Yunnie lebih keras kepala dari papa,?"Tanya Jaejoong sedikit manja

"Jadi begitu ya,"Jawab Yunho singkat

"Haah, Yunnie ini sulit sekali diajak bicara,"Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah juga, selesai sarapan Yunho kemudian berganjak dari bangkunya. Jaejoong dengan segera mengantar Yunho sambil membawakan tasnya, para pembantunya mulai mengemaskan meja makan mereka. Jaejoong yang masih belum puas masih ngedumel seputar bodyguard di sepanjang koridor rumah mereka untuk menuju ke pintu keluar, beberapa penjaga yang menjaga disetiap ruangan mereka menunduk saat Yunho dan Jaejoong melewatinya.

"Yunnie,"Jaejoong terus membujuk

"Tidak,"Jawab Yunho dingin, Jaejoong hanya bisa kesal sendiri, Yunho sudah menaiki mobil dengan dikawal beberapa bodyguardnya.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan"Batin Jaejoong

Kemudian Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya bersiap-siap untuk ke kampus, Jaejoong adalah pelajar di Universitas Jung milik suaminya, dijurusan Seni, ini mungkin sesuai dengan dengan profesi yang sekarang ia geluti sejak setahun ini, karena Jaejoong adalah salah satu pemain akrobatik di panggung Gisangel, salah satu panggung akrobatik terhebat di Amerika, dengan bekal keterampilan akrobatiknya yang cukup mumpuni Jaejoong berhasil lulus audisi tanpa bantuan Yunho sedikitpun. Meskipun tidak begitu setuju Yunho tetap memberikan ijin pada Jaejoong karena ia tahu itu adalah salah satu cita-cita Jaejoong sejak kecil. Sementara itu jurusan seni yang dipilihnya bukan hanya sekedar main banting, karena ia berharap dapat menjadi pemain akrobatik terhebat seperti senior-seniornya di panggung Gisangel lainnya. Jaejoong juga memiliki impian lain ia sangat ingin memiliki toko souvenir yang bisa menjadi salah satu investasinya di masa depan. Dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan itu semua orang berpikir kalau Jaejoong yang bisa masuk salah satu Universitas populer itu mengandalkan suaminya sebagai satu-satunya pemilik Universitas Jung untuk berhasil lulus. Tapi tidak siapapun tahu seberapa berat perjuangan Jaejoong untuk bisa lulus, ia belajar dengan tekun dan giat dengan harapan Yunho tidak ikut campur dalam hal kelulusannya. Jadi singkatnya semua hasil yang ia dapat sekarang adalah hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini dan bukan karena bantuan dari Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri ia sudah berhasil menuntaskan kuliyahnya di Manegement bisnis beberapa bulan lalu, jika bicara tentang kecerdasan, yah Yunho sudah tak diragukan lagi.

"Pak supir kita akan berangkat agak siang hari ini, jadi pak supir istirahat dulu ya,"Begitulah kata Jaejoong sesaat saat ia hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Pak supir itu sambil tersenyum senang mengangguk tanda setuju. Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan menuju kamarnya yang ada di tingkat tiga. Rumah sebesar kastil Ratu Inggris itu kini hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua dan para pembantu, Tuan dan Nyonya besar Jung orang tua Yunho sudah pensiun dan tinggal di Perancis, mereka tidak lagi menguruskan perusahaan-perusahaan besar mereka. Mereka percaya putra mereka yang jenius itu mampu menjalankan perusahaan walaupun usianya masih terbilang muda. Sementar itu Jaejoong sudah sampai di kamarnya ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk itu.

"Hah, benar-benar hari yang membosankan,"Keluhnya, Jaejoong yang semalam kurang cukup tidur merasa mulai mengantuk, ia tertidur bahkan sangat pulas, bahkan ia sempat bermimpi semua bodyguardnya tersesat dan ia bisa menikmati hari-harinya di luar dengan bebas dan menyenangkan.

Derrt derrt...! Salah satu Hp Jaejoong mulai bergetar, dilayar tertulis nama Yunnie memanggil. Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur sangat pulas tidak mendengar suara getaran itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Hpnya berhenti bergetar, kemudian telepon di kamarnya berdering keras. Jaejoong pun segera terbangun untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Halo,"Sapanya malas

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!"Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong kaget mendengarnya

"Yunnie ini kenapa sih?"Tanyanya bodoh

"Sekarang sudah jam 11 pagi, bukannya kau harus kuliyah,"bentak Yunho lagi

"Apa?!"Jaejoong segera melirik jam tangannya melihat jarum pendek jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 11, Jaejoong pun segera bergegas merapikan diri, menyambar mentel bulunya dan berlari keluar, ia bahkan tidak sempat menutup gagang telepon kamarnya. Yunho yang masih tersambung pun terus memanggil Jaejoong.

"Hei Boo, Boo..."Panggilnya, tapi Jaejoong yag sudah tidak ada di kamarnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menjawab. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong yang berlari keluar mulai teringat Yunho, ia menyambar telepon di ruang tengah, yang masih tersambung dengan Yunho.

"Yunnie terima kasih, Jongie berangkat ya, ummmuah I Love You,"Ucapnya tergesa-gesa

"Hah ceroboh sekali,"Keluh Yunho

"Jane telepon di kamar saya tolong tutup ya"Teriaknya pada salah satu pembantunya yang berada tak jauh darinya, sambil berlari-lari ia segera menuju pintu depan.

"Pak supir cepat"Teriaknya pada pak supir. Pak supir itupun tergesa-gesa menghidupkan enjin, dan beberapa bodyguard yang biasa mengikuti Jaejoong pun ikut tergesa-gesa olehnya. Dengan kelajuan maksimum Jaejoong dan Bodyguardnya yang berada di mobil berbeda segera menuju Universitas Jung. Jaejoong terlambat 15 menit tapi sebagai Nyonya Jung ia jelas diberi keistimewaan tidak hanya itu keistimewaan yang ia dapatkan, Jaejoong selalu diberikan barisan depan dalam antrian kantin yang panjang walaupun dia selalu datang telat, mendapat porsi dan menu istimewa dari pemilik kantin, tidak pernah dimarah saat berisik di perpustakaan, tidak perlu mencatat daftar buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, selalu mendapat tempat duduk istimewa di dalam kelas, selalu diberi kemudahan dalam tugas baik tugas kelompok maupun pribadi, selalu disapa ramah oleh para penghuni kampus, selalu diistimewakan dalam setiap event di kampus pokoknya untuk Nyonya muda satu ini semuanya serba khusus. Ada beberapa diantara teman-teman kuliyahnya yang tidak senang dengan perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan pada Jaejoong, tapi itu jelas hanya salah satu bentuk dari kecemburuan. Dan inilah hidup Jung Jaejoong sekarang.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokoknya untuk Nyonya muda satu ini semuanya serba khusus. Ada beberapa diantara teman-teman kuliyahnya yang tidak senang dengan perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan pada Jaejoong, tapi itu jelas hanya salah satu bentuk dari kecemburuan. Dan inilah hidup Jung Jaejoong sekarang.

"Selalu saja,"Sindir seorang yeoja pada Jaejoong saat Jaejoong melewatinya, Jaejoong yang merasa sangat tidak enak pada situasi ini hanya bisa diam dan menerima sindiran yeoja itu.

"Jaejoong sabar ya,"Seorang teman yang duduk di samping Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan, Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

Mata kuliyah pertama selesai, Jaejoong pun bisa menenangkan dirinya di kantin sekolah, untuk urusan ini Jaejoong memang orang yang selalu mendapat jatah makanan paling awal dari orang lain, beberapa bodyguard menjaga dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Hei jangan melamun,"Junsu salah satu teman baik Jaejoong saat SMA duduk di sampingnya

"Ia, sudahlah jangan pikirkan tentang hal tadi,"Ryewook temannya yang lain menimpali

"Tapi aku benar-benar kesal, aku bahkan tidak bisa melawan karena yang dikatakannya itu benar,"Ujar Jaejoong jengkel

"Dia kan hanya bilang selalu saja, memang apanya yang benar?"Tanya Kyuhyun satu lagi teman baiknya heran.

"Yang aku maksud itu adalah arti disebaliknya,"Ujar Jaejoong kesal

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Jaejoong secerdas itu dalam menebak pikiran orang,"Puji Ryewook setengah meledek

"Itu karena semua orang pasti akan berpikir begitu kan,"Jawab Jaejoong lemah

"Hah Jaejoong yang tabah ya,"Bujuk teman-temannya

"Ternyata jadi istri seorang Jung Yunho juga memiliki tekanan tersendiri ya" Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja cantik dengan balutan busana seksi ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang tadi menyindirnya di kelas.

"Hah"Jaejoong kaget

"Kenalkan namaku Go Ara,"Katanya angkuh, baik Jaejoong maupun teman-temannya hanya diam tak mengerti.

"Oh ya kalian silahkan memanggilku Ara, itu nama resmiku, aku biasa dipanggil dengan nama itu. Aku berasal dari Korea, aku sengaja pindah ke Amerika untuk bertemu dengan Tuan muda Jung dan berharap dapat menikah dengannya, tapi belakangan aku tahu kalau ternyata ia sudah menikah sejak setahun lalu. Aku memang sangat kecewa tapi setelah aku tahu kalau ternyata istrinya adalah kau, aku jadi bersemangat kembali, aku merasa kalau aku masih mempunyai kesempatan besar,"Ujar Ara girang, Jaejoong dan teman-temannya yang mendengar itu agak sedikit kesal.

"Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara, Jaejoong adalah istri yang paling terbaik baginya,"Bela Junsu

"Ia, coba lihat berapa banyak bodyguard yang menjaga istrinya itu artinya ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong,"Timpal Kyuhyun

"Emm, apa ia, menurutku bodyguard itu, adalah orang yang ia perintahkan untuk menjaga istrinya yang ceroboh ini agar tidak mempermalukan keluarga Jung, betul tidak kataku Nyonya Jung?," Jawab Ara sombong. Jaejoong yang kesal langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan sembararangan kalau bicara,"Ucap Jaejoong singkat kemudian pergi, teman-temannya dan bodyguardnya yang melihat Nyonya mereka pergi ikut menyusul.

"Apa maksudnya, itu. Hah aku kesal sekali," Jaejoong terus ngedumel sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, Jaejoong mengangkatnya.

"Hallo"Sapanya kesal

"Ada apalagi sekarang"Seseorang menyahut dari telepon

"Eh Yunnie"Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah

"Kau bermasalah dengan teman kampusmu?"Tanya Yunho

"Ah tidak, ada apa?"Jaejoong balik tanya

"Hari ini aku jemput di kampus, kita makan siang bersama "Ajak Yunho dingin

"Yunnie yakin, Jaejoong hanya takut kegiatan di kampus ini akan terganggu,"Ujar Jaejoong

"Memangnya kenapa?"Yunho balik tanya

"Tidak sih biasanya kan semuanya akan menjadi tidak normal begitu Yunnie datang"Kata Jaejoong lagi,

"Jangan bercanda"Kata Yunho lagi, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi

"Siapa yang bercanda?"Batinnya heran

"Aku jemput setelah kuliyah, jangan membuatku menunggu," Katanya lagi

"Bahkan mengajak kencan pun harus seperti ini"Keluh Jaejoong

"Ini bukan kencan!"Jawab Yunho, Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Selesai mata kuliyah kedua Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, hari ini dia sudah ada janji dengan Yunho. Belum sempat mengemaskan barang-barangnya Jaejoong sudah mendengar keributan di luar. Jaejoong tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi, namja berwajah dingin yang sekarang menjadi suaminya ini sudah datang.

"Hei,"Sapa Yunho dari balik pintu kelas, ia berdiri santai sambil terus melihat jam tangannya.

"Ya ya maaf aku terlambat,"Bujuk Jaejoong segera, ia kemudian berlari menghampiri Yunho

"Kita akan makan di mana?"Tanya Jaejoong, tapi Yunho yang menyebalkan tidak menjawab apa-apa

"Hah"Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas, sementara itu koridor kampus sudah dipadati oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang mengidolakan Yunho, Jaejoong tak berani menatap mereka satu persatu karena mata para mahasiswi yang cemburu lebih menakutkan dari pembunuh berantai.

"Aku benar-benar cemburu,"Teriak seorang mahasiswi, Jaejoong hanya menelan liur saat mendengar itu, tapi Yunho hanya tetap tenang dan selalu memasang tampang dinginnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, sepertinya ia tak ingin terlihat mesra di depan semua orang.

"Aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang kriminal,"Gumam Jaejoong

"Jaejoong ayo berjuanglah,cepat lahirkan keturunan,"Seorang namja dengan lantang berteriak seperti itu, Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung menjeling tajam ke arah namja itu.

"Itu tidak sopan,"Keluh Jaejoong setengah pasrah, koridor yang biasanya pendek itu terasa sangat jauh, kaki Jaejoong mulai terasa lenguh, ia juga tak kuasa menahan segala bentuk teriakan-teriakan aneh dari orang-orang di samping-sampingnya.

"Yunnie I Love You,"Teriak seorang yeoja dengan beraninya, Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung menatap kearah yeoja itu. Sementara Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho bereaksi begitu cepat mulai panik.

"Akhirnya Yunnie menatapku,"Teriaknya histeris

"Yeoja itukan, Ara,"Batin Jaejoong kaget, Yunho dengan segera menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Namaku Go Ara tapi panggil saja aku Ara, aku adalah teman Jaejoong,"Ucap Ara sok akrab, Jaejoong yang mendengarya langsung kaget.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kau tidak boleh ada di sekolah ini,"Ujar Yunho santai, semua orang yang mendengar itu kontan kaget. Ada yang terlihat tidak suka dengan keputusan Yunho tapi lebih banyak mereka sangat kagum dengan ketegasan Yunho, Ara mahasiswi baru yang kurang ajar itu memang tidak dalam kondisi pantas di DO, hanya saja keotoriteran seorang Jung Yunho sungguhlah sulit untuk di tentang. Jaejoong bukannya tidak ingin membela Ara ia hanya tidak bisa mengubah keputusan Yunho. Hingga Jaejoong jadi tidak enak sendiri, apalagi setelah Ara mengatakan kalau ia temannya.

"Dasar namja brengsek"Marah Ara ia kemudian berbalik dan pergi dengan tampang jutek. Jaejoong tertunduk malu, Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat untuk tetap bersamanya saat Jaejoong mulai terpengaruh dengan situasi itu.

"Aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi"Batinnya sedih, Jaejoong merasa sangat bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Ara. Ia terus menunduk sampai akhirnya gerbang kampus sudah berada di depan matanya. Dengan beberapa bodyguard yang mengawal mereka, beberapa diantaranya sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka. Jaejoong masih sangat sedih akan kejadian yang singkat tapi cukup menusuk itu. Di dalam mobil ia tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Kenapa harus menangis?"Tanya Yunho

"Kenapa harus men Drop-out Ara?"Tanya Jaejoong kesal

"Apa dia benar-benar temanmu?"Tanya Yunho sambil terus menyetir

"Walaupun bukan, tapi tindakanmu itu kasar sekali,"Marah Jaejoong

"Apa menurutmu tindakannya itu tidak kasar?"Yunho balik tanya

"Tapi hanya dengan memanggil nama Yunnie, Yunnie tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu padanya kan,"

"Yeoja itu pasti sudah mengatakan sesuatu padamu kan"Tebak Yunho, Jaejoong kaget merasa apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar.

"Tapi semua orang akan membenciku karena hal ini"

"Terserah mereka saja, lagipula tidak ada orang yang berani menyakitimu kan"

"Apa Yunnie tahu, perasaan tertindas akan semakin menyiksa dengan perang dingin"Keluh Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu jangan peduli dengan perang dingin itu"

"Mana bisa seperti itu"

"Kuliyahmu akan berakhir setahun lagi jadi bertahanlah sampai saat itu tiba, karena kalau tidak kau tidak akan menjadi pemain akrobatik terhebat"Jelas Yunho, mendengar itu Jaejoong kembali tersadar, sekarang ia harus berpikir seperti dirinya dulu, ia akan selalu ceria dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang harus ia lakukan adalah segera menyelesaikan kuliyahnya untuk menjadi pemain akrobatik terhebat di masa yang akan datang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kemudian berhenti di sebuah restoran mewah, yang paling terkenal di Amerika. Melihat seorang Jung Yunho datang bersama istrinya para pelayan restoran kontan sibuk menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk mereka.

"Selamat datang ke restoran kami tuan dan Nyonya Jung,"Sambut manajer restoran pada mereka berdua. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum ramah, tapi Yunho dengan gayanya yang angkuh segera masuk ke tempat itu tanpa tersenyum apalagi menyahut sambutan dari manajer itu.

"Yunnie ini sombong sekali"Batin Jaejoong. Manajer restoran itu segera menujukkan tempat istimewa untuk mereka, dengan angkuhnya Yunho berjalan melewati para pengunjung lainnya yang saat ini sedang menatap Jung Yunho dengan penuh kekaguman. Jaejoong yang berada di samping Yunho turut terkena imbas tatapan kekaguman. Walaupun dalam hati ia tak henti mengeluh.

"Ini adalah tempat khusus yang kami sediakan untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Jung,"Ujar Manejer itu. Melihat Yunho yang terdiam tanpa kata, Jaejoong buru-buru menyahut.

"Terima kasih,"Ujar Jaejoong, manajer itu tersenyum senang

"Silahkan menikmati pelayanan kami,"Ujarnya kemudian sambil melangkah pergi, Jaejoong menarik Yunho duduk di kursi.

"Yunnie tidak sopan kalau seperti itu,"Jaejoong mencoba menasehati Yunho

"Aku hanya tidak suka gaya bicara mereka,"Jawab Yunho

"Heeh, bukannya gaya bicara Yunnie yang harus dibenci" Sindir Jaejoong, Yunho yang mendengarnya jadi sedikit terganggu

"Apa gaya bicaraku keterlaluan?"Tanyanya sombong

"Yah tidak perlu dijelaskan, semuanya juga tahu, Yunnie itu orang paling angkuh, paling dingin, paling sombong sedunia,"Kesal Jaejoong

"Apa boleh buat aku memang terlahir seperti ini, seharusnya setelah menikah kau memberiku dukungan bukan memprotes gaya bicaraku,"Ujar Yunho

"Apanya yang mendukung, Yunnie bersikap seperti itu, sebagai istri seorang Jung Yunho, Jongie jadi malu, walaupun sebagian dari mereka banyak yang mengerti,"Kata Jaejoong lagi

"Kalau mereka sudah mengerti kenapa kau repot?"Tanya Yunho sedikit cuek

"Karena orang yang tidak mengerti juga banyak,"Jawab Jaejoong yang semakin kesal

"Emm, kenapa jadi marah?Sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga aku ini tetap yang terbaik bagi mu kan,"Canda Yunho garing dan datar benar-benar selera humor yang jelek.

"Tidak!"Jawab Jaejoong mantap, Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong. Tapi kemudian Jaejoong malah menatap Yunho lama, Yunho yang menyadarinya jadi penasaran.

"Kenapa?"Tanyanya

"Eh tidak,"Jawab Jaejoong

"Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta sekali lagi denganku"Tebak Yunho percaya diri tapi tetap dingin.

"Tidak akan!"Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan dahi, tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan makanan mereka sudah datang. Dalam beberapa menit meja besar mereka sudah dipenuhi berbagai hidangan mewah.

"Apa Yunnie tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan sesuatu?"Tanya Jaejoong dingin

"Kenapa?"Yunho balik tanya

"Kenapa memesan makanan sebanyak ini untuk kita berdua?"Jaejoong kembali bertanya

"Memangnya kenapa?Lebih banyak tersedia bukannya lebih banyak pilihan"Jawab Yunho santai

"Tapi kalau sebanyak ini kita tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya, Yunnieii"Ujar Jaejoong yang semakin sebal memberikan banyak pengertian pada namja satu ini.

"Mungkin, tapi apa peduliku"Jawab Yunho acuh, mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memendam kekesalannya sendiri.

Mereka kemudian menyantap hidangan yang ada disitu. Yunho terlihat begitu menikmati makanannya tapi tidak Jaejoong ia sudah cukup runsing dengan hal di kampus tadi, dan sekarang di sini.

"Eh Yunnie coba liat anak kecil itu wajahnya mirip Yunnie kalau lagi tidur,"Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk bersama orang tuanya.

"Em,"Yunho tampak tidak begitu tertarik

"Yunnie, ayo lihat, mirip deh,"Paksa Jaejoong , dengan malas Yunho akhrinya mau menoleh anak namja itu, Yunho agak sedikit kaget karena wajah anak kecil yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong terlihat sangat imut.

"Bagaimana miripkan,"Ujar Jaejoong lagi, Yunho terdiam

"Apa kau sering memperhatikan wajahku saat tidur?"Tanya Yunho

"Satiap malam,"Jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Em, ternyata kau sangat genit,"Goda Yunho

"Genit apanya, Jongie kan memperhatikan wajah suami tercinta Jongie, apanya yang genit,"Protes Jaejoong setengah bercanda

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau dapat dari itu?"Tanya Yunho

"Tidak spesial sih, tapi melihat wajah imut Yunnie, Jonige jadi gemas,"Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, ia menggenggam kedua tangannya untuk mengekspresikan kegemasannya.

"Heh,"Yunho hanya menggelang pasrah

Akhirnya mereka selesai, makanan yang tersisa memang masih banyak tapi itu tidak membawa kesan pada Yunho. Selesai makan siang mereka pulang ke rumah.

"Jongie akan segera menjadi seorang pemain akrobatik terhebat kemudian Jongie akan berkeliling dunia untuk melakukan pertunjukan yang spektakuler"Ujar Jaejoong semangat saat mereka masih di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hem, jadi apa kau ingin meninggalkan suamimu?"Tanya Yunho dingin

"Yunnie kan bisa menemui Jongie kapan saja, kalau rindu Yunnie bisa langsung terbang ke tempat Jongie ya kan,"Jawab Jaejoong yakin

"Tidak,"Jawab Yunho singkat dan padat

"Jadi maksudnya apa?"Jaejoong mulai kesal

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana,"Jawab Yunho lagi

"Yunnie ini egois sekali,"Jaejoong marah

"Aku memang egois, tapi akhirnya orang yang egois ini yang kau pilih kan, jadi berusahalah untuk menurutiku"Jawab Yunho sangat dingin

"Heh, Jongie memang tidak mengerti apa yang Yunnie inginkan, Yunnie membuat semua orang menuruti Yunnie padahal Yunnie sendiri tidak pernah menuruti orang lain, Yunnie selalu memaksakan kehendak Yunnie sendiri , jangan egois begitu!"Marah Jaejoong

"Emm,"Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya mendengung singkat dalam artian ia tidak begitu peduli pada kata-kata Jaejoong. Jaejoong kesal sekali hari ini benar-benar seperti bencana inilah yang akan terjadi jika ia terus bersama Yunho sepanjang hari, selalu ada saja hal tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi. Meskipun begitu bisa bersama seperti ini dengan Yunho tetap saja selalu ia inginkan, mengingat jadwal kerja Yunho yang super sibuk itu, kesempatan seperti ini bisa terbilang langka.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang, kemudian pintu gerbang yang tinggi besar itu terbuka otomatis, limousin mereka kemudian memasuki halaman rumah yang super luas itu diikuti oleh para bodyguard yang mengawal mereka. Mereka kini tiba di pintu depan, dan boduguard yang menunggu di sana segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka berdua. Jaejoong keluar dan masuk ke rumah dengan tampang jutek, sementara Yunho masih tetap tenang seperti biasa.

Jaejoong naik ke tingkat tiga dan masuk ke kamarnya ia yang mendahului Yunho kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Menyebalkaaaaaaaaannnnnnn..."Teriaknya kuat

Yunho kemudian masuk

"Apanya yang menyebalkan?"Tanyanya santai

"Tentu saja Yunnie, orang yang menyebalkan itu Yunnie,Yunnie menyebalkan sekaliiii"Teriak Jaejoong, Yunho yang sedang melepas dasinya hanya tersenyum. Ia mendekat ke ranjang, duduk di samping istrinya,

"Aku hanya bercanda,"Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan mendapati bibir Yunho kini langsung mencium bibirnya lembut, Yunho masih mempertahankan posisi ciumannya dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong pun menutup mata dan ikut bermain dalam ciumam hangat mereka.

Keesokan paginya...

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih bersiap-siap di kamarnya.

"Yunnie besok ada acara di kampus apa Jongie boleh ikut?"Tanya Jaejoong sambil merapikan dasi Yunho

"Ya, tapi dengan syarat"Jawab Yunho

"Apa Yunnie bisa mengubah syarat itu?"Tanya Jaejoong setengah pasrah

"Tidak!"Jawab Yunho dingin,

"Ya baiklah Jongie akan pergi dengan bodyguard, tapi jangan salahkan Jongie kalau Jongie akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan bodyguard-bodyguard itu,"Ujar Jaejoong setengah mengancam

"Tidak apa-apa, karena boduguard itu tidak akan memilih yeoja ceroboh sepertimu,"Jawab Yunho santai

"Jongie tidak ceroboh dan tidak akan ceroboh, Jongie inikan calon pengusaha dan pemain akrobatik profesional jadi harus cekatan dan tidak ceroboh"Ujar Jaejoong membanggakan diri.

"Hem, kalau begitu buktikan,"Tantang Yunho

"Baik, Jongie akan membuktikannya,"Jawab Jaejoong semangat, diam-diam Yunho tertawa geli

Jaejoong kini sudah di kampus, perlakuan istimewa dari orang-orang kampus masih tetap berlangsung, bahkan Jaejoong sendiri sampai tidak percaya bahwa tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengungkit masalah kemarin. Saat di persimpangan koridor Jaejoong melihat seorang yeoja sedang melihat sekeliling, yeoja manis yang terlihat polos itu sepertinya sedang mencari sebuah tempat, Jaejoong pun segera menghampirinya.

"Maaf,"Jaejoong menyentuh punggung yeoja itu

"Eh"Yeoja itu menoleh

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya Jaejoong ramah

"Hah syukurlah akhirnya ada orang yang ramah dengan ku, saya ingin mencari ruang dekan"Jawab yeoja itu

"Oh ruangnya ada di ujung koridor sana,"Jaejoong menunjukkan tempat itu dengan telunjuknya

"Oh terima kasih"Yeoja itu sangat senang

"Nama ku Kwon Boa"Yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Jaejoong,"Jaejoong ikut memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku pergi dulu ya,"Sambil tersenyum manis Boa berbalik pergi, Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas lega karena sudah berhasil membantu seseorang.

"Dia yeoja yang baik"Batin Jaejoong kemudian

"Hei lagi ngapain?"Tanya seseorang dari belakang, Jaejoong menoleh

"Hah Junsu, mana teman-teman yang lain?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Ryewook dan Kyuhyun masih belum datang mungkin sebentar lagi"Jawab Junsu

"Oh,"

"Tadi kamu sedang apa?"Tanya Junsu

"Itu ada seorang yeoja baru nanya ruang dekan"Jawab Jaejoong

"Yeoja?Siapa namanya?"Tanya Junsu

"Kwon Boa"Jawab Jaejoong

"Kwon Boa?!"Junsu kaget

"Ia, memangnya kenapa?"Jawab Jaejoong

"Dia itukan Kwon Boa aktris internasional yang terkenal, putri Kwon Myung So pengusaha sukses di Inggris"Jelas Junsu semangat

"Tapi kenapa, tadi bilang kalau baru ada orang yang bersikap ramah dengannya, apa tidak ada seorang pun di tempat ini yang mengenalnya?"Jaejoong heran

"Itu pasti penyamaran, aku dengar Kwon Boa sangat pandai menyamar sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenalnya"Jawab Junsu semangat

"Hei ada apaan sih?"Ryewook dan Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Eh kalian sudah datang..."Kata-kata Jaejoong langsung dipotong Junsu

"Kwon Boa datang ke kampus ini" Katanya histeris

"Apa?!" Tidak hanya kedua temannya yang kaget tapi juga semua orang yang mendengar itu, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang langsung menyerang Junsu untuk meminta informasi lebih lanjut, dengan penuh antusiasme Junsu becerita kepada teman-temannya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Hei,"Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Jaejoong, Jaejoong menoleh

"Boa?!"Teriaknya kaget, semua orang yang mendengarnya kontan menoleh, dengan gerakan anggun Boa membuka kacamatanya dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"He he,"Boa tersenyum manis, semua orang yang ada disitu langsung menyerbunya.

"Boa minta tanda tangannya"teriak salah satu orang dari kerumunan itu

"Sabar ya satu-satu"Ujar Boa ramah, Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Ryewook yang masih terpaku di tempatnya kemudian bergegas ikut menyerbu Boa, Jaejoong yang tidak begitu tertarik hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Baiklah semua kita bertemu di kelas nanti, aku akan jadi salah satu dari kalian"Teriak Boa pada orang-orang itu

"Aaaaa.."Kontan seluruh koridor dipenuhi teriakan memekakkan

"Hei,"Boa kemudian kembali menyapa Jaejoong yang masih bengong

"Eh,"Jaejoong tersadar

"Kau kikuk ya bicara denganku, tidak apa-apa jangan terlalu dipikirkan anggap saja aku seperti orang biasa, dengan begitu kita akan menjadi teman baikkan"Ujar Boa percaya diri, Jaejoong hanya terdiam beberapa detik kemudian ia berkata,

"Boa, ternyata artis ya"Ucap Jaejoong lugu

"Ha ha ha, aku tidak percaya kalau kau ternyata benar-benar tidak mengenalku,"Boa tertawa geli

"Jaejoong memang kurang update soal artis-artis,"sindir Kyuhyun agak bercanda, Boa hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakangnya

"Ini untuk Jaejoong"Boa menyerahkan selembar photo lengkap dengan tanda tangannya untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang kurang begitu memahami keadaan hanya bengong.

"Jaejoong, kau beruntung sekali"Teriak taman-temannya Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Ryewook histeris

"Hah,"Jaejoong masih tak mengerti

"Ini Edisi khusus tanda tangan plus photoku, aku hanya memberikannya padamu lho,"Ujar Boa

"Oh, terima kasih,"Jaejoong yang mulai memahami keadaan akhirnya menerima hadiah pemberian Boa yang tidak begitu ia perlukan.

"Eh kalian semua bisa menunjukkan padaku kan kelas kita?"Tanya Boa pada Jaejoong dan teman-temannya

"Tentu saja,"Jawab ketiga teman Jaejoong, sedang Jaejoong lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Jaejoong ayo"Ketiga temannya langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku

Dalam perjalanan ke kelas, koridor dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, seperti halnya dengan kedatangan Yunho ke kampus itu. Untuk seketika mereka masih terpaku pada Boa hingga sedikit melupakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong jelas tidak terganggu, karena dari dulu sampai sekarang yang ia inginkan adalah diperlakukan seperti biasa.

"Boa benar-benar terkenal ya, aku salut dengan Boa,"Ucap Jaejoong saat mereka sudah duduk di kelas.

"Heh, jangan bicara begitu, menjadi terkenal itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan,"Ujar Boa meski ia mengatakannya dengan ramah tapi nada menyombongkan diri tetap terdengar jelas.

"Yah, Jaejoong pasti sangat mengerti,"Ujar Junsu yakin, Boa yang mendengarnya jadi penasaran

"Apa Jaejoong juga artis?"Tanya Boa

"Eh tidak, orang sepertiku mana mungkin bisa jadi artis,"Ujar Jaejoong merendah diri, Boa lagi-lagi tersenyum manis, meski manis tapi tetap saja terlihat seperti diatur sedemikian rupa.

"Oh ya dari tadi aku ada pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiranku,"Ujar Ryewook

"Ada apa?'Tanya Boa

"Apa Boa benar-benar ingin kuliyah di fakultas ini?"Tanya Ryewook kemudian

"Yah aku akan menjadi Mahasiswi sementara di sini sebagai persiapan film terbaruku, aku jauh-jauh datang dari Inggris hanya untuk kuliyah di Universitas Jung, katanya universitas ini milik seorang partner kerja appaku, kalian kenal Jung Yunho kan"Ucap Boa, ketiga teman Jaejoong tersenyum geli .

"Kenapa?"Boa penasaran

"Sebenarnya..."Junsu hendak menjelaskan sebelum kata-katanya dipotong oleh Jaejoong

"Eh ia kami kenal"Potong Jaejoong segera

"Yah tentu saja kalian kenal, orang sehebat dia tidak mungkin tidak ada orang yang tidak kenal, tapi aku sedikit terkejut karena Jaejoong bisa mengenalnya,"Canda Boa, Jaejoong tersenyum malu

"Ha ha tentu saja soalnya..."Kali ini kata-kata Kyuhyun yang dipotong Jaejoong.

"Itu, menurut Boa bagaimana Universitas Jung?"Tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Tentu saja bagus, lagipula pemiliknya adalah orang yang sangat ku idolakan,"Jawab Boa, baik Jaejoong maupun ketiga temannya sadikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Jadi Boa juga mengidolakan Yunho ya?,"Tebak Junsu

"Tentu saja"Jawab Boa yakin

"Apa Boa tahu kalau Yunho sudah menikah?"Tanya Ryewook kemudian, ketiga temannya yang lain termasuk Jaejoong langsung memandang Boa intensif

"Itu, aku jelas sudah tahu lagipula aku sangat dekat dengan istrinya, kami berteman baik sejak kecil"Ujar Boa percaya diri, teman-teman Jaejoong langsung menoleh Jaejoong, Jaejoong kemudian menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa ini? siapa Boa ini? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya?,"batin jaejoong bingung...

TBC

Terima kasih kritik dan sarannya saya akan barusaha untuk memperbaiki kekurangan yang ada, maklum saya kurang cermat mengubah tokoh aslinya dengan Yunjae dkk, meski ini karya saya sendiri tapi saya lumayan sulit mengatur jalan ceritanya agar Yunjae version banget gitu, wkwkwkwkwk

Well buat silent reader mohon kasih jejak ya, jejak yang baik dan jejak yang buruk akan sangat berguna sebagai masukan, Ok terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

"Ada apa ini? siapa Boa ini? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya?,"batin jaejoong bingung...

"Hubunganku dengan keluarga Jung sangat dekat, bahkan perusahaan appaku berhasil berdiri sampai sekarang karena bantuan Yunho, walaupun dingin tapi dia sangat ramah kan"Jelas Boa lagi.

"Itu…apa Boa dan Yunho sangat berteman baik?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak hanya berteman baik aku dan dia juga pernah bertunangan, tapi karena ada sedikit masalah aku dan dia akhirnya putus tunangan dan dia menikah dengan temanku"Jawab Boa, Jaejoong dan teman-temannya yang mendengarnya jadi semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya hubungan Boa dengan Yunnie, eh maksudku Yunho itu sangat dekat ya"Ujar Jaejoong setengah tidak enak

"Ya begitulah, kebanyakan orang sangat ingin bisa dekat dengannya, dan menurut mereka itu sulit sekali. Tapi kalau menurutku itu benar-benar tidak sesulit yang orang lain pikirkan, Yunho itu memang dingin tapi dia tidak jahat,''Ujar Boa lagi

"Yah sepertinya begitu,"Ucap Jaejoong yang memang sduah sangat mengenal Yunho, Boa tak henti bercerita tentang Yunho dan hubungan dekatnya dengan keluarga itu, yang anehnya tidak pernah diketahui Jaejoong sama sekali. Menjelang istirahat siang lagi-lagi Boa memamerkan pengaruhnya sebagai artis ternama.

"Jaejoong, Ryewook, Junsu, dan juga Kyuhyun tetaplah denganku hari ini kita akan mendapat artian paling depan di kantin. Kalian pesan saja menu istimewa aku yakin mereka akan segera mnyediakannya untukku dan teman-temanku,"Ujar Boa bangga

"Yah terima kasih,"Teman-teman Jaejoong yang kini sudah agak bosan dengan tingkah Boa yang sok ini hanya menyahut singkat. Ia menarik teman-temannya ke depan antrian dan semua orang yang ada disitu segera minggir.

"Maaf, ya aku boleh kan mendapat antrian paling depan?"Tanya Boa sok populer, semakin lama tingkah artis ini semakin menyebalkan saja, orang-orang yang belum bertemu dengan Boa di koridor tadi langsung berteriak histeris, dan mereka langsung mengajukan pen dan kertas untuk meminta tanda tangan, dan kini sang artis sedang sibuk dengan fansnya. Jaejoong bisa lolos dari kerumunan itu, sambil menghela nafas lega ia segera menuju meja pesanan, tapi belum sempat kakinya melangkah Boa kemudian berteriak padanya.

"Jaejoong, tolang bawakan aku makanan special ke meja kita ya,"Begitulah perintahnya, mendengar itu semua orang tiba-tiba langsung terdiam tak lagi seberisik tadi, aktifitas segera terhenti dan semua mata tertuju pada Boa dalam sekelip mata aura di ruangan kantin itu berubah kelam, beberapa diantaranya jadi memandang Boa agak marah, mungkin mereka merasa terlalu kurang ajar untuk Boa mengatakan hal itu pada Jaejoong.

"Eh, kenapa?"Tanya Boa heran, saat suasana mendadak berubah

"Eee… tidak apa-apa kalian teruskan saja,"Ujar Jaejoong berusaha mencairkan suasana, Boa yang mencium sesuatu tidak beres hanya mengerutkan dahi tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

"Grace, tolong 2 porsi menu istimewa ya,"Pesan Jaejoong pada pemilik kantin

"Nyonya, kenapa tidak bilang kalau nyonya, istri tuan Yunho?"Tanya Grace

"Eh tidak apa-apa itu bukan masalah besar,"Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, Grace juga ikut tersenyum, sejak dulu ia sangat mengagumi Jaejoong yang terkenal ramah itu. Tak lama kemudian pesanan sudah tersedia, melihat dua nampan berisi makanan siang yang cukup berat untuk Jaejoong, Grace menawarkan bantuan.

"Sepertinya Ryewook, Junsu, dan Kyuhyun masih sibuk di sana, biar saya membantu nyonya,"

"Eh tidak biar saya saja,"Seorang yeoja datang dan langsung menawarkan bantuan

"Terima kasih ya,"Ucap Jaejoong senang, yeoja itu kemudiam membawa nampan milik Boa ke meja makan.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi ya"Ucap Jaejoong

"Eh tidak apa-apa, saya Rihanna,"Kata yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Saya…."

"Tidak perlu semua orang di kampus ini sudah tahu siapa nyonya Jung,"Potong Rihanna saat Jaejoong ingin memperkenalkan dirinya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Hah, hari yang mengerikan,"Keluh Junsu yang saat itu sudah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan, kemudian Ryewook, Kyuhyun dan Boa menyusul.

"Jaejoong, makan siang aku mana?"Tanya Boa sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong

"Ini,"Jaejoong menarik makanan itu ke Boa

"Kalau Yunho tahu istrinya diperintah-perintah seperti ini, pasti dia ngamuk, paling tidak karirnya sebagai artis tidak akan pernah berhasil,"Batin Kyuhyun saat melihat adegan Jaejoong dan Boa yang kurang mengenakkan itu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita jalan-jalan dulu, kalian bisa menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik untukku,"Usul Boa semangat

"Boleh juga,"Kyuhyun setuju

"Maaf, sepertinya suamiku tidak akan mengijinkan,"Ujar Jaejoong ramah

"Apa?!Jaejoong sudah menikah?"Boa yang mendengar itu kontan kaget ia bahkan hampir mngeluarkan semua makanan dari mulutnya.

"Ya?,"Jawab Jaejoong setengah heran

"Kau sudah menikah Jaejoong, padahal usiamu lebih muda dariku,"Boa sedikit tak percaya

"He…."Jaejoong hanya nyengir

"Padahal kupikir kau bahkan belum pernah pacaran,"Ucap Boa lagi, mendengar itu ketiga temannya kontan tergelak

"Ha ha ha,Boa benar, selain usianya yang masih muda, wajah dan tingkahnya juga masih kekanak-kanakan kan,"Kata Junsu sambil tergelak

"Sebenarnya, suaminya ini adalah pacar pertama dan juga terakhirnya,"Timpal Ryewook

"Oh begitu ya, ngomong-ngomong kapan Jaejoong menikah?"Tanya Boa

"Setahun lalu,"Jawab Jaejoong singkat, ia agak malu dengan ledekan teman-temannya.

"Suamimu siapa namanya?"Tanya Boa lagi, mendengar itu baik Jaejoong maupun ketiga temannya langsung terdiam.

"Itu…"Jaejoong sulit menjawabnya, Boa makin tampak penasaran, Jaejoong sudah kehabisan ide ia tak tahu harus jawab apa dengan Boa, yang sudah mengaku-ngaku berteman baik dengan istri Yunho. Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong masih tetap terdiam, tak menjawab, tapi sesaat saat Boa hampir mendesaknya lagi, ponsel Jaejoong tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Eh,"Jaejoong segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, ponsel yang berbunyi adalah ponsel keduanya, ponsel ini hanya digunakan oleh keluarga Yunho dan juga keluarganya sendiri, yaitu kedua orang tua mereka, sementara ponsel pertama adalah ponsel yang hanya digunakan oleh Yunho, ponsel itu adalah produksi special dari perusahaan ponsel terbesar di dunia, ponsel ini merupakan hadiah pernikahan mereka dari perusahaan itu, ia hanya diproduksi dua buah di seluruh dunia, dan pemilik satu-satunya hanya mereka berdua, ponsel ketiga baru ponsel yang digunakan untuk semua orang baik temannya maupun orang luar.

"Umma?"Batinnya saat melihat nama yang muncul dilayar

"Eh maaf ya,"Jaejoong menghindar dari teman-temannya untuk bicara berdua dengan umma Yunho itu.

"Halo Umma"Sapa Jaejoong

"Halo, Jongie-chan apa kabar?,"Teriak umma mertuanya dari telepon, umma Yunho memang yeoja yang terkenal sangat ceria dan selalu penuh semangat.

"Kabar baik,"Jawab Jaejoong

"Benar-benar baikkan?Yunho tidak macam-macam kan?"Tanya Ummanya sedikit bernada marah

"Tidak Umma,"Jawab Jaejoong tenang

"Baguslah, Jongie-chan Umma ingin ke Amerika sekarang, Umma rindu sekali pada kalian, tapi appa bilang dia tidak mau ikut sekarang dia selalu sibuk dengan klub golfnya itu, Jongie-chan maukan jemput Umma di bandara, soalnya Umma sekalian ingin shoping dengan Jongie."Ajak Ummanya penuh semangat

"Ya Jongie akan jemput Umma, sepulang kuliah ya,"Jawab Jaejoong sopan

"Hei ngomong-ngomong suami Jaejoong itu seperti apa?"Tanya Boa yang masih penasaran, pada ketiga teman Jaejoong yang kini sudah menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Suami Jaejoong itu sangat tampan, tapi juga sangat dingin, punya otak brilian yang tak tertandingi dia idola SMA kami dulu,"Jawab Ryewook, Boa yang mendengarnya jadi semakin penasaran.

"Apa suaminya benar-benar sehebat itu,"Tanyanya tidak yakin

"Tentu saja,"Jawab Kyuhyun yang kurang senang dengan pertanyaan Boa yang agak melecehkan.

"Suaminya apa pekerjaanya?"Tanya lagi

"Dia seorang pengusaha,"Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, ia tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena takut identitas yang ingin Jaejoong sembunyikan terbongkar.

"Jadi suaminya orang kaya ya, lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong apa dia juga berasal dari keluarga kaya?"Tanya Boa kemudian, ia tampak tidak suka melihat Jaejoong lebih unggul darinya.

"Tidak Jaejoong hanya orang biasa ayahnya bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran, dan ummanya tidak bekerja,"Jawab Ryewook

"Oh jadi begitu,"Boa tampak tenang saat mengetahui kalau dia lebih unggul

"Ok,"Ummanya kemudian menutup telepon, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum membayangkan umma mertuanya itu. Ia kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya

"Siapa yang menelpon, Jaejoong?"Tanya Boa,

"Umma mertua ku,"Jawab Jaejoong singkat, ia masih belum menghabiskan makan siangnya

"Umma mertua? Seperti apa umma mertuamu itu?"Tanya Boa lagi

"Dia sangat cantik, dan baik hati,"Jawab Jaejoong sambil membayangkan umma mertuanya.

"Sepertinya Umma mertuamu itu tidak jahat ya,"Tebak Boa

"Ya dia sangat baik,"Jawab Jaejoong yakin

"Dia tinggal di mana?"Tanya Boa lagi

"Setelah kami menikah, Umma dan appa mertuaku langsung pindah ke Perancis,"Jawab Jaejoong

"Perancis?!"Boa agak kaget

"Ya kenapa?"Jaejoong balik tanya

"Tidak,"Ujar Boa cepat

"Oh ya Jaejoong belum bilang siapa nama suami Jaejoong?"Boa kembali menagih, Jaejoong terdiam kini Jaejoong kembali berada dalam situasi yang sulit.

"Sudahlah nama tidak pentingkan,"Junsu akhirnya datang membantu, akhirnya pertanyaan itu menggantung sampai disitu.

"Yah nama tidak menjadi masalah,"Jawab Boa kemudian, sepertinya ia cukup menyerah untuk memberikan pertanyaan lagi. Mereka kemudian menghabiskan makan siang mereka, selesai itu mereka kemudian menuju ruang praktek.

"Rasanya aku tidak melihat bodyguardmu hari ini Jaejoong,"Bisik Junsu

"Oh itu, tadi pagi, aku bilang pada Yunnie untuk hari ini saja ijinkan bodyguard menjagaku sampai di gerbang saja,"Jawab Jaejoong sambil berbisik

"Kok dia mau, biasanya kan…"Junsu tidak begitu yakin

"Soalnya aku janji akan menemaninya ke Jerman,"Jawab Jaejoong

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa bepergian dengan suami sehebat itu, aku jadi iri,"Kata Junsu tidak semangat

"Hem… jangan iri denganku, Yunnie bukan orang yang menyenangkan kok,"Ujar Jaejoong kemudian

"Tapi dia sangat sayang padamu, sulit sekali mencari suami seperti itu,"Kata Junsu lagi

"Jangan khawatir, Youchun juga pacar yang hebat kan,"Ucap Jaejoong yakin, dan Junsu hanya mengangguk setuju. Hari yang melelahkan akhirnya terlewati juga. Sekarang Jaejoong sedang bergegas ke bandara pribadi milik keluarga Jung untuk menjemput umma mertuanya.

"Maaf ya teman-teman aku harus buru-buru pulang,"Pamit Jaejoong pada teman-temannya

"Dia mau kemana?"Tanya Boa

"Dia akan menjemput umma mertuanya,"jawab Ryewook

"Hem, oh ya sekarang kita akan kemana dulu?"Tanya Boa yang sejak tadi sudah menyusun rencana untuk menghabiskan hari pertamanya di Amerika dengan jalan-jalan.

"Heh kita hunting-hunting pakaian yuk,"Usul Ryewook

"Ayuk siapa takut,"Teriak Boa girang

"Kita ke bandara pribadi,"Titah Jaejoong pada supirnya, sang supir dan para bodyguard langsung bergegas, apalagi melihat Jaejoong yang buru-buru itu. Dengan kelajuan maksimal mereka akhirnya bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan tepat waktu. Jaejoong yang merasa sudah terlambat, kemudian berlarian ke dalam lokasi bandara. Beberapa pengawal di sana tampak agak panik melihat Nyonya muda mereka berlarian ke dalam, ada diantaranya agak kaget dengan kedatangan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

"Halo Jongie-chan,"Sapa Nyonya Reina saat Jaejoong sudah separuh jalan

"Hah, Umma syukurlah maaf Jonige terlambat,"Jawab Jaejoong dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Em em,"Nyonya Reina mengayunkan jari telunjuknya,"Sekarang kita akan ke butik dulu, Umma ada sesuatu yang bagus untuk Jongie,"Ujar Ummanya kemudian, Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

"Ayo,"Ummanya menarik Jaejoong untuk segera pergi

"Em, Jongie telepon Yunnie dulu ya ma,"Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas

"Yah, itu harus kalau tidak dia bisa mengamuk,"Canda Ummanya, Jaejoong kemudian memencet tombol poselnya dan sambil terus mengikuti Ummanya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, ia menunggu panggilannya tersambung, beberapa menit kemudian

"Aku sedang sibuk,"Begitulah ucap Yunho tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu alasan Jaejoong meneleponnya.

"Yunnie, Jaejoong sedang dengan Umma sekarang,"Ujar Jaejoong

"Umma? kapan dia datang?"Tanya Yunho agak kaget

"Baru saja, kami akan ke butik jadi mungkin Jongie akan pulang agak telat,"Jawab Jaejoong

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa bawa bodyguard, jangan terlalu lelah ya,"Yunho memperingatkan

"Ia ia Jongie tahu,"Jawab Jaejoong pasrah, tapi kemudian Ummanya merampas ponselnya dari Jaejoong

"Jangan khawatir Yunho-chan Umma akan menjaga Jongie-chan dengan baik,"Ujar Ummanya pada Yunho, Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Umma dan Jaejoong jangan pulang terlalu malam, oh ya bilang padanya aku akan pulang agak malam,"Pesan Yunho

"Ok, sayang,"Jawab Ummanya kemudian menutup ponsel Jaejoong

"Heeh, Yunho-chan itu dia melarang kita pulang terlalu malam tapi dia sendiri pulang malam, egois sekali ya, benar-benar tidak berubah,"Ucap Ummanya agak kesal, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum

"Apa boleh buat,"Ucap Jaejoong kemudian

Mereka segera menuju sebuah butik besar yang sangat terkenal di Amerika, butik ini merupakan butik langganan Nyonya Reina bahkan pemilik butik ini sudah berteman baik dengan Nyonya Reina.

"Kita akan menemukan beberapa helai gaun terbaru untuk Jongie-chan,"Kata Ummanya kegirangan.

"Gaun Jongie sudah sangat banyak ma,"Jaejoong ingin menolak

"Tapi itu belum cukup, lagipula seorang yeoja walaupun sudah menikah tetap harus tetap terlihat cantik, kalau tidak suami kita akan selingkuh,"Ujar Ummanya agak-agak serius

"Apa Yunnie juga bisa selingkuh?"Tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin

"Ia ya, benar juga, dia itu sangat dingin apalagi sama yeoja, masih untung dia bisa jatuh cinta, paling tidak dia sudah punya istri,"Ucap Ummanya sedikit terbayang dengan sikap Yunho yang acuh.

"Yah, mungkin dia bisa dapat yang lebih baik lagi ya ma,"Jaejoong merendah diri

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"Tanya Ummanya agak lembut

"Sebenarnya di kampusku kedatangan Kwon Boa dia bilang kalau dia sangat dekat dengan keluarga Jung bahkan pernah bertunangan dengan Yunnie, apa itu benar ma?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Kwon Boa model itu ya, oh ya Umma ingat dia, dia sebenarnya sangat dekat dengan Kikuchi Namae teman Umma waktu masih jadi artis, Umma pernah bertemu sekali dengan Boa dia sangat cantik kan, dia bilang sangat mengidolakan Umma, dan juga Yunho. Tapi soal pertunangan itu bohong, Umma tak pernah kenal dengannya sebelumnya Jongie jangan khwatir ya,"Jelas Ummanya

"Jadi semua itu tidak benar ya ma, Jongie jadi bertanya-tanya apa Boa sudah tau kalau kalau Jongie ini istri Yunnie?"Jaejoong sedikit penasaran

"Mungkin tidak?"Jawab Ummanya

"Kenapa?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Mungkin karena kesibukannya, lagipula sejak menikah Jongie meminta Yunho untuk menjaga privasi Jongie dari media kan,"Jawab Ummanya, Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Mereka sekarang sudih tiba di salah satu butik mewah di Amerika dengan tulisan besar di depannya "GEORGIA" Jaejoong dan ummanya masuk ke dalam butik besar itu, Jaejoong hanya mengikuti Ummanya tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, dan mereka diperlakukan sangat istimewa mengingat ummanya adalah langganan utama butik ternama itu.

"Nyonya Jung, silahkan,"Seorang pelayan di butik itu menyambut mereka dengan sangat ramah.

"Kehidupan orang kaya, kalau aku bukan salah satu dari keluarga Jung mungkin sekarang aku sudah ditendang keluar dari tempat ini,"Batin Jaejoong, Ummanya yang antusias itupun menarik menantunya ke dalam.

"Halo Nyonya Reina, Nona eh Nyonya Jaejoong, rasanya canggung sekali memanggil Nyonya Jaejoong Nyonya,"Ujar Nyonya Beatrix pemilik butik ini, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum garing.

"Oh ya pesanan saya gimana?"Tanya Ummanya kemudian

"Oh ya, gaun itu ayo kemari,"Ajak Nyonya Beatrix pada mereka, mereka kemudian menuju ruang spesial khusus pelanggan istimewa.

"Ini,"Nyonya Beatrix memperlihatkan sebuah gaun indah dengan motif sederhana tapi mewah. Gaun itu berwarna merah panjang sampai menutupi kaki, model kemban dan hanya terdapat pita panjang yang terikat di belakang, gaun itu tidak mengembang melainkan mengikuti lekuk tubuh yang memakai

"Ini indah sekali,"Ucap Ummanya kagum

"Ia ini indah sekali,"Batin Jaejoong, Ummanya kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan gaun istimewa itu

"Bagaimana Jongie suka?"Tanya Ummanya

"Suka,"Jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Ini adalah gaun yang sangaja Umma pesan untuk Jongie,"Ujar Ummanya kemudian, Jaejoong agak kaget.

"Gaun ini untuk Jonige ma?"Jaejoong sedikit tidak percaya, Ummanya mengangguk mantap

"Sekarang Nyonya Jaejoong coba dulu,"Usul Nyonya Beatrix,sambil tersenyum Jaejoong kemudian setuju dan mencoba gaun mewah itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dengan memakai gaun itu. Mengingat kulit pucat dan mulus Jaejoong dan bentuh tubuh yang ramping, ia hampir tanpa cela saat memakan gaun mahal itu. Ummanya, Nyonya Beatrix bahkan para pelayan yang ada disitu semua terpukau dengan kecantikan Jaejoong.

"Perfect,"Ujar Ummanya semangat, kemudian mengambil kamera dari dalam tasnya dan memotret Jaejoong. Nyonya beatrix juga agak semangat saat karyanya sangat pantas dikenakan oleh istri seorang Jung Yunho itu.

"Baiklah pakaian utama sudah sangat sempurna sekarang kita akan mencari pakaian penutup,"Kata Ummanya kemudian,

"Heh, pakaian penutup itu apa ma?"Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti

"Pakaian untuk event-event biasa,"Jawab Ummanya, Jaejoong hanya pasrah, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan pastinya, walaupun dalam hati ia sedikit protes dengan kehidupan orang kaya yang super boros ini.

Jaejoong dan umma mertuanya masih disebuah kafe tempat dimana akhirnya mereka bisa istirahat dari perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan. Dengan super shoping yang mereka lakukan hari ini, akhirnya mereka bisa berpuas hati dengan hasilnya.

"Hari ini lelah sekali ya,"Kata Ummanya sambil meneguk minumannya

"Tentu saja lelah, seharian nyari gaun sebanyak ini,"Ucap Jaejoong, Ummanya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah itu mereka langsung pelang ke rumah, apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dengan di kawal beberapa bodyguard akhirnya hunting gaun hari ini berakhir memuaskan. Jaejoong yang tampak lelah langsung menuju kamarnya, Ummanya yang tidak mau menginap di rumah lamanya itu, akhirnya menginap di hotel milik Jung company. Tanpa alasan tertentu Ummanya memang lebih suka menginap di hotel. Jam 12 malam Yunho baru pulang hari ini dia benar-benar sibuk dengan berbagai masalah perusahaan.

"Jam berapa Nyonya pulang?"Tanya Yunho pada salah satu maidnya

"Sekitar jam 9 malam Tuan,"Jawab maid itu

"Oh ya apa umma nginap di sini?"Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Tidak Nyonya, menginap di Hotel tuan,"Jawab maid itu lagi, Yunho tak bertanya apa-apalagi setelah itu. Kemudian ia naik ke kamarnya, dan melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur pulas sejak tadi, ia sepertinya mengerti apa yang istrinya dan Ummanya lakukan seharian ini.

"Umma ini,"Batinnya kemudian.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong bangun lebih awal dari Yunho. Karena semalam tidak sempat memerhatikan wajah Yunho maka ia kemudian melakukannya pagi ini.

"Wajah yang imut,"Batinnya, "Tidak heran jadi idola yeoja, seandainya saja sikapnya seimut wajahnya waktu tidur,"Gumam Jaejoong sambil terus menatap wajah Yunho

"Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Yunho saat ia terbangun dan menyadari kalau yeoja satu ini terus menatapnya.

"Eh, Yunnie sudah bangun?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah bangun?"Tanya Yunho dingin, matanya yang berat sudah mulai terbuka.

"Yunnie kan harus cukup tidur,"Ujar Jaejoong,

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menatapku terus, aku juga tidak suka dibilang imut,"Kata Yunho

"Ah, jadi Yunnie mendengarnya?"Tanya Jaejoong untuk meyakinkan

"Tidak, tapi kemarin kau bilang,"Jawab Yunho sambil mengingat kejadian di restoran beberapa hari lalu.

"Heeh jadi Yunnie malu ya,"Goda Jaejoong

"Kau ini,"Yunho menepuk kepala Jaejoong ringan, Jaejoong tersenyum usil.

"Jongie mau mandi dulu,''Jaejoong hendak berganjak sebelum Yunho menariknya ketempat tidur lagi.

"Yunie mau apa, kyaaa,"Jaejoong menjerit geli saat Yunho kini sudah bergerilya di lehernya,

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena sudah mambangunkanku,"Ujar Yunho sambil terus memberikan kissmark di leher mulus Jaejoong

"Yunni Jongie mau kuliah nanti telat, Yunhh..."Kini Yunho membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya memberikannya serangan fajar yang memabukkan, Yunho menggigigit kecil bibir Jaejoong untuk mendapat akses masuk ke dalam goa hangat itu, dan lidahnya dengan lihai bermain menjelajahi mulut Jaejoong menelusuri deretan gigi dan lidah, dengan lidahnya yang panjang ia bahkan mampu menggelit pangkal mulut Jaejoong, dan ciuman lama yang menggairahka itu hampir membuat Jaejoong kehabisan nafas, dengan ringan Jaejoong mencoba mendorong Yunho menjauh, Yunho yang tahu istrinya hampir kehabisan oksigen itupun segera melapas ciuman mereka.

"Kau tahu Jung Jaejoong kau sangat cantik,"Bisik Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong yang sudah berhasil mengstabilkan nafasnya langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho, bergelayut manja dengan suaminya yang tampan itu.

"Yunnie, Jongie pingin baby,"Ucap Jaejoong pelan

"Heh, ia aku juga, sayang,"Jawab Yunho sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas, Yunho semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dan hendak lenjut ke babak selanjutnya sebelum...

Tok tok tok... pintu mereka diketok dan membuat keduanya harus melepas adegan semi panas itu

"Ada apa?"Teriak Yunho dari dalam

"Nyonya besar ada di bawah Tuan, Nyonya ingin mengajak sarapan bersama,"Jawab Maid mereka tak kalah teriak

"Iya bilang sama umma Jongie mandi dulu ya,"Teriak Jaejoong akhrinya, mendengar itu jelas saja Yunho kesal bagaimana tidak adegan panas yang ingin segera memanas itu kini terhenti dan istrinya lebih memilih untuk mandi dan bersarapan bersama ummanya dibandingkan membuat aegya bersamanya.

"Ini belum selesai Boo,"Kesal Yunho masih menindih Jaejoong di bawah tubuhnya

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja, ne. Jangan cemberut begitu Yunnie, ummmmuach,"dengan santainya Jaejoong mencium singkat bibir Yunho dan segera berganjak dari tempat tidurnya, sementara Yunho hanya kesal dan meratapi nasibnya, sepertinya hari ini moodnya akan sangat buruk. Jaejoong, kemudian mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Anak itu,"Yunho frustasi, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat lagi. Setelah rapi, Jaejoong yang sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat kemudian kembali menatap wajah Yunho, dan kini ia tidak hanya menatapnya tapi juga memotret wajahnya.

"He he perfect,"Gumam Jaejoong girang, tapi Yunho menyadarinya saat Jaejoong hendak berganjak dari tempat tidur, Yunho dengan sigap menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ayo hapus photonya,"Perintah Yunho sok tegas

"Tidak mau," Jawab Jaejoong bandel, "Ini akan menjadi penyemangat Jongie hari ini jadi Jongie tidak mau menghapusnya, sudah ya Jongie berangkat dulu ummuah,"Jaejoong mencium Yunho sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat, saat ke ruang makan ia melihat Ummanya sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan yang panjangnya sekitar 4 meter itu.

"Umma,"Sapa Jaejoong

"Jongie-chan ayo sarapan,"Ajak Ummanya,

"Umma, pagi sekali,"Ujar Jaejoong sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Tadinya Umma mau sarapan di hotel tapi Umma tiba-tiba rindu sama rumah makanya Umma akhirnya kesini sekalian sarapan,"Jawab Ummanya, Jaejoong kemudian ikut sarapan.

"Oh ya Yunho belum bangun ya,"Tebak Ummanya

"Tadi sudah, tapi mungkin sekarang tidur lagi,"Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai kacang.

" Anak itu benar-benar mirip ayahnya selalu saja sibuk, oh ya Umma mau pulang hari ini,"Kata Ummanya kemudian

"Hah,Umma ini selalu saja begitu, kenapa nggak tinggal beberapa hari lagi sih ma,"Usul Jaejoong

"Umma bisa dimarah appamu kalau terlalu lama bepergian,"Jawab Ummanya

"Ya sudah nanti pulang kuliah Jongie antar Umma ke bandara,ne"Kata Jaejoong kemudian.

"Tidak usah, Umma pulang sendiri saja lagipula hari ini Jongie kan ada acara di kampus,"

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa ma,"Jaejoong masih belum yakin

"Tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Ummanya yakin, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya, dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Umma Jongie berangkat dulu ya,"Pamit Jaejoong ia kemudian bergegas mencium pipi Ummanya kemudian menarik tasnya dari kursi sebelahnya, Ummanya hanya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya,"Teriak Ummanya kemudian, tapi Jaejoong yang sudah jauh tidak bisa mendengar teriakan Ummanya lagi.

Jaejoong dan beberapa bodyguardnya langsung menuju kampus, hari ini memang ada acara di kampusnya, tapi sepertinya Jung Yunho tidak bisa datang kerena alasan sibuk.

"Hari ini Romero Channel datang untuk memberikan pidato singkat seputar masalah kesenian, entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak semangat,"Ucap salah seorang mahasiswi yang sedang membaca brosur di papan pengumuman.

"Ia aku juga, kenapa ya Yunho tidak menghadiri acara ini padahal aku sudah berharap banyak dia bisa ikut,"Ucap yang lainnya

"Eh apa mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan Nyonya Jaejoong jadi tidak mau datang karena tidak mau bertemu Nyonya Jaejoong,"Tebak yeoja yang lain

"Apa iya ya, kemarin aku lihat Nyonya Jaejoong bersama Nyonya Reina sepertinya mereka terlihat senang, aku tidak pikir kalau ada masalah antara Yunho dan Nyonya Jaejoong,"Kata yeoja yang pertama tadi

"Jaejoong itu beruntung sekali ya, bisa lihat wajah tampan Yunho tiap hari. Hah kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai Jaejoong,"Yeoja yang kedua mulai meratapi nasibnya.

"Ia aku juga,"timpal yeoja yang ketiga, ketiga yeoja itu kemudian saling meratapi nasibnya karena tidak terlahir sebagai Jaejoong.

Sementara itu Ryewook, Junsu, Jaejoong, dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di kantin kampus, mereka tidak ditemani Kwon Boa hari ini, itu karena hari ini Kwon Boa ada syuting jadi jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat.

"Suamimu yang tampan itu tidak datang ya, aku dengar yeoja-yeoja di sini semuanya mengeluh. Memangnya kenapa sih dia tidak datang?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Yunnie ada rapat penting dengan direktur dari Amsterdam, hari ini mungkin dia akan pulang malam lagi,"Jawab Jaejoong

"Sibuk sekali ya untungnya dalam kasus Jaejoong suaminya itu setia, Jung Yunho itukan dingin banget, jangankan ngajak bicara, diajak bicara sama yeoja saja tidak mau,"Ujar Junsu, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa waktu SMA Yunho minta maaf sama kamu?,"Tanya Ryewook kemudian. Untuk pengetahuan, Ryewook dan Kyuhyun adalah teman SMA Jaejoong yang tidak begitu dekat. Mereka mulai dekat sejak kuliah di Universitas yang sama 2 tahun lalu, dan dalam dua tahun itu tidak pernah sedikitpun mereka bertanya mengenai awal kisah cinta Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Sementara Junsu yang berteman dengan Jaejoong sejak kecil jelas sudah sangat mengetahui hal itu sejak awal.

"Ia ya aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan kejadian waktu itu, ayo Jae cerita,"Desak Kyuhyun

"Itu kan sudah lama berlalu," Jaejoong agak malu

"Tapikan kami tidak tahu kisah selengkapny,"Paksa Ryewook pula, merasa tidak enak Jaejoong akhirnya cerita

"Ia deh sebenarnya ceritanya seperti ini..."

TBC

Yang review terima kasih banyak, hahaha maaf jika saya tak bisa membalasnya, soal penulisan saya memang kurang teliti jadi sering lupa tapi saya akan memperbaikinya. Well karena baru menikah setahun saya tak mau terlalu terburu-buru membuat mereka segera memiliki aegya.

Untuk penulisan kata "Kuliyah" menjadi "kuliah" wah itu sudah saya ubah semoga nggak ketinggalan lagi hehehe, mian baru diubah coz suka kelupaan

Buat silent reader jeongmal gomawo jika mau meninggalkan jejak sedikit, huhuhu. Terima kasih

Chap depan adalah sepenggal kisah Yunjae saat mereka masih SMA. Selamat menikmati


	4. Chapter 4

4 tahun lalu

23 juni, ulangan Matematika baru saja berlangsung saat semua anak sudah mengeluh panjang. Rasanya beberapa hari yang melelahkan ini semakin menyiksa dengan kedatangan Geometri, phytagoras,dan kawan-kawan ke dalam beberapa lembar kertas. Terlihat seorang yeoja berwajah cantik yang sangat jelas terlihat betapa kusut wajah cantiknya itu. Dia adalah Jaejoong, yeoja ber IQ standar yang terkenal paling payah dalam banyak hal, bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pemain akrobatik terhebat dan mengadakan pertunjukan di seluruh dunia, tapi kehidupannya sangat kacau akibat kecerobohannya yang sudah diatas rata-rata, yeoja yang selalu sial dan sering gagal dalam mata pelajaran apapun, tapi memiliki keceriaan luar biasa yang membuat semua orang menyukainya, kontras dengan dirinya disampingnya pula namja bertampang dingin yang memiliki sorot mata tajam yang merupakan putra salah satu pengusaha terkaya didunia, Jung Yunho namja multi sempurna yang popularitasnya sudah mendunia, hanya duduk tenang menyelesaikan soal di depannya. Namja satu ini selalu terlihat berwajah masam dan tidak menghiraukan apapun disekelilingnya. Tidak pernah tersenyum dan jarang bicara, ia seperti patung hidup yang hanya diberi nyawa.

"Aku tidak percaya hasil ulangan yang seharusnya membimbing kita ke masa depan berakhir dengan tragis,"Batin Jaejoong sambil merenungi lembar soalan itu.

"Siapa pun saja tolong bantu aku menuntaskan persoalan terumit dalam hidupku ini,"Batinnya lagi. Setelah 2 jam akhirnya ulangan paling mengerikan ini pun berakhir, dan dengan rasa tidak percaya diri Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya dan bermaksud hendak mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya sebelum, Jung Yunho tanpa sengaja menyenggol kertas jawabannya dan membuatnya sobek. Setelah kejadian itu beberapa saat kemudian mereka saling terdiam, Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi Yunho yang dingin hanya diam, beberapa detik kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan Jaejoong sang pemilik kertas jawaban itu harus menangung resiko dari perbuatan Yunho.

"Songsaengnim ini,"Jaejoong dengan takut-takut kemudian mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya, dan berharap dapat melepasi seleksi mata elang Choi songsaengnim. Tapi belum sempat ia berbalik Choi songsaengnim sudah menurunkan kacamatanya dan manatap Jaejoong serius.

"Kim jaejoong, ini kenapa? Hah selalu saja kamu, wajah cantikmu ini benar-benar sudah terlihat seperti, pisau belati buat saya. Entah darimana kutukan ini berasal tapi percayalah murid paling payah yang pernah saja didik sejak 25 tahun ini adalah kamu. Kamu ini seperti pemecah rekor saja, bahkan mengalahkan anak namja, bertingkahlah seperti yeoja Kim jaejoong,"Marah Choi songsaengnim nyerocos seperti petasan banting.

"Maaf songsaengnim,"Pohon Jaejoong

"Selalu saja maaf, tapi tidak pernah berubah, kamu pikir saya gedung maaf,"Marah Choi songsaengnim lagi. Jaejoong hanya tertunduk.

"Kertas jawaban yang sepenting ini bisa sobek? Kamu benar-benar tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik! Peraturan sudah tertulis bahwa kertas jawaban jangan sampai sobek kan,"Marah Choi songsaengnim terus menerus, Jaejoong masih terus tertunduk. Sementara sepasang mata elang terus memerhatikannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Maaf tapi saya tidak akan menerima kertas jawaban ini, kamu dianggap gagal di mata pelajaran ini," Kata Choi Songsaengnim mutlak

"Kali ini saya akan memberikan surat pemanggilan untuk orang tuamu, saya akan bicara dengan orang tuamu,"Ujar Choi songsaengnim akhirnya

"Tapi songsaengnim kali ini bukan kesalahan saya,"Jaejoong mencoba membela diri

"Saya tidak mau tahu,"Choi songsaengnim tidak peduli lagi

"Songsaengnim saya mohon kali ini saya benar-benar tidak akan membuat masalah lagi, saya janji,"Jaejoong yang panik mulai meneteskan air mata, banyak teman-temannya yang ada disitu mulai memperhatikan Jaejoong, mereka sedikit kaget saat melihat Jaejoong menangis, bahkan Yunho yang sejak tadi mememperhatikan keadaan itu dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, kini jadi sedikit lebih tegang.

"Songsaengnim saya tidak pernah sengaja untuk membuat masalah, saya mohon, saya tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tua saya,"Pohon Jaejoong lagi, tapi Choi songsaengnim sudah mulai mengemaskan barang-barangnya dan tampak tidak peduli dengan pernyataan maaf dari Jaejoong.

"Choi songsaengnim maafkan saya,"Jaejoong masih belum menyerah

"Choi songsaengnim,"Jaejoong masih terus memohon

"Kamu sudah terlalu sering gagal Kim Jaejoong,"Choi songsaengnim seakan menutup pembicaraan itu

"Choi songsaengnim,"Seseorang memanggil Choi songsaengnim dia adalah Yunho, namja itu maju ke depan dengan tampang dinginnya dia seakan lebih tenang menghadapi Choi songsaengnim

"Ia ada apa Yunho?"Tanya Choi songsaengnim agak lembut

"Saya yang membuat kertas jawabannya sobek,"Ujar Yunho kemudian, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung kaget,

"Apa Yunho sedang membelanya?"Bisik seorang yeoja

"Tapi ini untuk memberikannya sedikit pelajaran," Jawab Choi songsaengnim

"Tapi bisakah Songsaengnim tidak memanggil orang tuannya, saya rasa Kim Jaejoong cukup dihukum saja, mungkin dia akan mendapat pelajarannya kali ini,"Mendengar itu Choi songsaengnim tampak berpikir sejenak, ia melihat raut wajah polos Jaejoong yang memelas, ia menjadi semakin tidak tegaan. Meski agak berat mungkin hari ini ia akan memberikan sedikit kelonggaran pada siswi terpayahnya itu.

"Nilaimu akan saya kurangi, dan hari ini kamu dimaafkan, rapikan buku di perpustakaan selama satu minggu dan cobalah untuk membaca buku-buku itu,"Titah Choi songsaengnim tegas, Jaejoong yang mendengarkan langsung senang

"Terima kasih Choi songsaengnim,"Ujar Jaejoong jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan, dan membuat Yunho yang masih disitu hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia kemudian pergi bahkan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Berakhirnya masalah itu, kini Kim Jaejoong malah dihadapkan masalah lain lagi, hidup Jaejoong yang aman damai akhirnya menjadi sorotan dalam sekelip mata.

"Jaejoong dibela oleh Yunho,"Seorang yeoja yang mendengar cerita itu dari temannya dengan lantas berteriak kaget. Bisik-bisik mulai dari yang memojokkan, kagum, kaget, dan tidak terima terdengar di satu penjuru sekolah, gosip yang menyebar tak bisa diredam lagi, tak sampai satu jam cerita itu sudah tersebar di seantero sekolah. Tapi Jaejoong jelas tidak begitu peduli dengan rumor yang tersebar itu menurutnya cerita itu akan segera berakhir dengan sendirinya, tapi dia sedikit peduli dengan tatapan mengerikan semua yeoja, menurutnya perang dingin lebih mengerikan dari perang fisik. Hari-hari berikutnya Jaejoong sudah mulai menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya seperti biasa, tapi sepasang mata elang selalu memerhatikannya sejak belakangan ini.

**Seminggu setelah kejadian itu**

Kelas Jaejoong terdengar sangat ribut hari ini guru mata pelajaran mereka berhalangan hadir, meski sudah ada tugas tapi pengerjaannya yang sulit membuat semua murid lebih memilih dihukum daripada mengerjakan tugas itu. Tiba-tiba kelas mendadak senyap saat seorang namja dengan santainya langsung masuk ke kelas itu. Namja itu adalah Yunho, Yunho langsung menuju bangku Jaejoong. Jaejoong tatkala itu sedang tertidur di bangkunya, sebelum Junsu yang baru tersadar kalau Yunho sedang ingin berbicara dengan sahabatnya Kim Jaejoong, dan Junsu pun segera membangunkannya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya, rambutnya berantakan dan dia sungguh dalam kondisi tidak siap untuk didatangi oleh seorang namja tampan, Junsu tak menjawab hanya membiarkan Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan seketika itu Jaejoong kaget saat melihat sosok tinggi di depannya sedang menatapnya tajam

"Aa, ada apa?"tanya Jaejoong gugup, Yunho tak menjawab ia terdiam sejenak sebalum bersuara

"Aku minta maaf"Ujarnya kemudian, Jaejoong dan semua orang yang mendengar itu lagi-lagi terdiam membisu.

"Itu semua salahku aku minta maaf..."Yunho terus mengungkapkan perasaan bersalahnya,

"Dia meminta maaf denganku,"Batin Jaejoong tidak percaya sementara ia terus membayangkan hal-hal itu, Yunho masih terus bicara, Jaejoong tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho hanya sedikit perkataan yang menyatakan kalau sejak hari itu Yunho tidak tenang karena sudah membuat Jaejoong menangis. Tapi begitu Jaejoong sadar Yunho sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, Jaejoong dengan refleksnya kemudian mengejar Yunho.

"Yunho,"Teriaknya saat ia sudah didepan pintu kelas, Yunho menoleh

"Terima kasih,"Ucapnya, beberapa saat kemudian Yunho terdiam kemudian tersenyum tipis, dan pergi, Jaejoong yang melihatnya kemudian hampir tidak percaya seorang Yunho yang selama ini berwajah dingin dan selalu tersenyum sombong kini tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang tidak mengartikan kesombongan atau keangkuhannya, dan itu jelas manis sekali, Jaejoong akhirnya ikut tersenyum walaupun itu setelah Yunho pergi.

Beberapa hari berlalu gosip seputar mereka berdua makin kuat berhembus, bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka sudah jadian sejak dulu. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi tidaklah seperti itu, sejak hari itu Jaejoong bahkan belum bertemu Yunho lagi. Yunho sendiri juga tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu lagi.

Tapi disuatu pagi yang cerah, seperti sudah ditakdirkan Jaejoong kembali bertemu Yunho dan kali ini dengan cara berbeda. Di kejauhan Jaejoong sudah berteriak histeris, sangat histeris.

"Aaaaaaa..."Jaejoong berteriak kencang saat sepedanya melesat laju ke arah Yunho, sementara Yunho yang belum sadar akan bahaya itu masih terus berjalan.

"Yunho awaaaass..."Teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho, saat itu Yunho langsung menoleh ia bahkan tidak sempat kaget saat, sepeda milik Jaejoong langsung datang menghajarnya.

Bruuk!Pelanggaran yang keras, Jaejoong dan Yunho terbanting ke rerumputan dan sepeda itu menindih mereka. Yunho yang terluka tampak sedikit kesakitan, sementara Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Yunho kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Jaejoong khawatir

"Tidak,"Jawabnya sambil berusaha berdiri, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Yunho kamu tidak ingin ke UKS dulu?"Tanya Jaejoong prihatin melihat luka Yunho yang berdarah,

"Tentu saja, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang saat melihat aku seperti ini,"Jawab Yunho sebal

"Ya sudah aku ikut ke UKS ya,"Usul Jaejoong, Yunho tidak menjawab apa-apa ia hanya terus berjalan, Jaejoong yang merasa sudah ditinggal segera menyeret sepedanya dan berlari mengikuti Yunho.

Mereka bersama-sama ke UKS sekolah, saat itu jam pelajaran sudah mulai, dan mereka terpaksa melewati satu jam pelajaran mereka untuk merawat luka Yunho.

"Tenang saja ini cuma luka kecil, jangan khawatir Ibu akan segera merawat lukanya," Dokter Minna yang bertugas di UKS sekolah itu berkata ramah, Yunho hanya diam tak merespon. Dokter Minna sudah membersihkan, mengoleskan antibiotik dan membalut luka Yunho sebelum ia meminta ijin keluar sebentar, dan mengijinkan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk istirahat dulu di UKS sampai pelajaran jam kedua dimulai. Mereka sedang berduaan dan cukup lama terdiam sebelum Yunho akhirnya buka suara.

"Kenapa kau menemaniku sampai kesini?"Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Karena aku merasa bersalah, aku rasa aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. Soal ini maafkan aku ya,"Ucap Jaejoong tulus

"Sepertinya kita impas,"Jawab Yunho tanpa ekspresi, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Kau apa memang selalu seperti ini?"Tanya Yunho kemudian setelah beberapa saat mereka sempat terdian lagi

"Hah?"Jaejoong tidak mengerti

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu"Ujar Yunho kemudian kali ini ia tidak menatap Jaejoong langsung, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela.

"Kau selalu memperhatikanku?"Jaejoong tidak begitu yakin

"Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah ini hal pertama yang aku ingat adalah kau, kau mungkin masih ingat pertama kali masuk sekolah kau pernah tanpa sengaja menyiram seragam senior dengan cat, dan dihari yang sama juga kau memecahkan kaca jendela kelas 3, konyol sekali baru kali itu aku melihat ada orang seceroboh dirimu,"Jelas Yunho masih menatap keluar jendela

"Tapi aku selalu tak mengerti kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis bahkan ketika kau terjatuh dari tangga, ketika melihat nilai rapormu yang tak pernah bagus, atau ketika ada senior usil yang menyirammu dengan air, atau ketika kau harus dihukum berkali-kali, aku selalu tak mengerti kenapa kau selalu tertawa,"Lanjut Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong hanya menunduk malu mendengarnya

"Kim Jaejoong-shii apa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya?"tanya Yunho serius, kini Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho, ia kemudian tersenyum lembut

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, sejak SD sampai sekarang aku memang selalu begitu, Junsu mungkin sudah sangat mengenalku, aku tak pernah benar-benar sengaja saat membuat masalah, bahkan ketika aku tertidur di kelas juga, bisa dikatakan aku mengikuti apa yang kalian kerjakan hanya saja hasilnya tak pernah selalu benar-benar baik seperti kalian, aku tahu itu kebiasaan yang buruk tapi aku sudah sering mencoba untuk berubah, dan hasilnya masih seperti ini, bukan karena aku tidak sedih tapi aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini, lagipula akan lebih baik jika orang lain melihat kita tertawa daripada melihat kita menangis kan," Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar, senyum manis masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku suka kau yang ceroboh Jaejoong-shii terlihat bebas dan apa adanya,"Ujar Yunho kini ia balas tersenyum

"Baiklah aku sudah membuat keputusan aku akan menjadi temanmu,"Ujar Jaejoong semangat

"Jangan memutuskan seenakmu,"Jawab Yunho santai

"Jangan begitu Tuan Muda Jung aku akan mengajarimu sepertiku,"Kata Jaejoong masih semangat seperti biasa

"Apa kau ingin membuat hidupku berantakan,"Yunho masih mengatakan hal itu dengan dingin.

"Oh iya ya. Walaupun begitu kau tetap harus menjadi temanku,"Jaejoong seakan memaksa

"Heh, yeoja aneh,"Yunho masih tersenyum sombong, tapi Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian mata pelajaran kedua dimulai, Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya pamit dengan dokter Minna yang baru beberapa menit lalu kembali.

"Eh Yunho apa kau yakin mau kembali ke kelas?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Yunho tidak mengerti

"Kenapa kita tidak bolos saja,"Usul Jaejoong

"Jangan bercanda, bukannya kau bilang pada Choi songsaengnim kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi,"Ujar Yunho santai

"Itu akan ku tepati setelah hari ini, jadi itu artinya hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bisa bolos sekolah bersamaku,"Kata Jaejoong dengan antusias.

"Licik sekali,"Ucap Yunho

"Ayo,"Jaejoong dengan cepat menarik lengan Yunho untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?''Marah Yunho,

"Ssst, jangan berteriak nanti kita dikepung,''Canda Jaejoong,

Entah kenapa Yunho akhirnya ikut dalam permainan Jaejoong. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk merasakan kehidupan yeoja ini. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi bersama Jaejoong. Mereka memanjat tembok sekolah, mereka menghendap-hendap seperti pencuri hanya agar dapat menghindari satpam. Mereka melewati berbagai penjagaan ketat sekolah dan berakhir dengan selamat. Jaejoong masih terus mengajak Yunho ke tempat-tempat di mana mereka bisa bersenang-senang. Jaejoong dan Yunho menahan taksi kemudian menaiki taksi ke tempat yang lumayan jauh, mereka menuju laut ke tempat dimana bisa ditemukannya rumah-rumah para nelayan. Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan itu tidak berhenti menyanyikan tembang-tembang anak-anak, Yunho sendiri akhirnya menyerah setelah beberapa kali menegur Jaejoong dan tidak diguburis sedikitpun.

"Hei kau akan membawaku ke mana?"Tanya Yunho sedikit bosan

"Tidak kemana-mana"Jawab Jaejoong singkat, mendengar itu Yunho kontan menoleh

"Apa yang kau katakan kita sudah sejauh ini, kupikir kau akan singgah di tempat temanmu di sekitar tempat ini,"Yunho mulai kesal

"Teman?Jangan bercanda Jung-san aku tidak punya banyak kenalan di tempat jauh,"Jawab Jaejoong santai, Yunho hanya bisa berdecak kesal

"Anak ini seperti mengerjaiku saja,"Bisiknya pelan

Beberapa manit kemudian, mereka terdiam seakan tidak ada lagi masalah yang ingin di argumentasikan. Saat itu Yunho hanya diam sambil melihat pemandangan laut dari balik kaca mobil, sementara Jaejoong melihat pemandangan di sekitar toko-toko yang padat. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian saat isi kepala Yunho sudah mulai bening, Jaejoong berteriak mengagetkan.

"Aaaa..." teriaknya, Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya jelas terperanjat.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Yunho

"Kafe itu coba lihat, ada promosi makanan baru gratis, Jung Yunho kita akan segera kesana,"Ujar Jaejoong semangat, Yunho yang mendengarnya jelas pusing

"Jangan memutuskan seenakmu Nona,"Ujarnya sambil menahan kesal.

"Pak berhenti,"Jaejoong yang tidak peduli dengan teguran Yunho langsung menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk berhanti. Begitu mobil berhenti Jaejoong dengan tangkas langsung keluar dan menerkam kekerumunan di depan kafe itu.

"Anak itu dia bahkan tidak membayar ongkos taksi,"Kesal Yunho sambil merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang kertas untuk membayar ongkos taksi itu.

"Kembaliannya,"Supir taksi berusaha memangggil Yunho untuk menyerahkan kembalian uangnya yang terlampau besar itu, tapi setelah melihat Yunho sepertinya tidak peduli supir taksi itu kemudian menyerah dan mengambil kembaliannya.

"Tapi kalau dia yang bayar aku tidak bisa lagi disebut namja,"Batin Yunho kemudian, ia lalu menyusul Jaejoong di kerumunan itu, dengan cepat Jaejoong yang sudah biasa dengan keadaan itu sudah berhasil mendapat makanan promosi itu, tapi tentu saja untuk dia sendiri.

"Jaejoong,"Panggil Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kafe dengan membawa bungkusan cake promosi itu.

"Eh Yunho kau telat sekali, lihat aku sudah bawa cake,"Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan satu bungkus cake

"Lalu, mau kau apakan cake itu?"Tanya Yunho dingin,

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan,tapi maaf aku tidak akan berbagi denganmu karena porsi ini bahkan tidak cukup untukku"Ujar Jaejoong sambil menjauhkan cake itu dari Yunho, Yunho hanya diam tak menjawab, ia seperti sedikit mengerti dengan sikap kekanakan yeoja satu itu.

"Hah, Tuan muda Yunho,"Seseorang yang mengenal Yunho langsung berteriak histeris saat malihat namja yang sangat terkenal ini berada di depan kafe itu.

"Jung Yunho''Teriak yang lainnya, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa geli, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang langsung menyerbu Yunho dan hal itu jelas membuat Yunho risih.

"Hei Jaejoong ayo lakukan sesuatu,"Teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong saat dirinya yang malang itu sudah di serbu yeoja-yeoja bahkan ibu-ibu. Tapi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum usil sambil memperlihatkan cake yang sedang ia makan.

"Anak itu,"Kesal Yunho

"Maaf, saya sedang kencan dengan pacar saya,"Ujar Yunho untuk menenangkan orang-orang yang ada disitu. Begitu mengatakan hal itu semua orang yang mengurumuninya langsung terdiam.

"Yunho bersama seorang pacar?"Seorang yeoja berbisik pada temannya nadanya sedikit tidak yakin.

''Siapa pacar Yunho?"Tanya seorang yeoja setengah kesal

"Dia,"Yunho menunjukkan Jaejoong yang masih menikmati cakenya. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan mata-mata mengerikan.

"Ini tidak bagus,"Batin Jaejoong

"Jadi dia pacar Yunho kenapa seperti itu?"Seorang yeoja tampak tidak yakin

"Walaupun tidak cerdas tapi dia lumayan cantik,"Sindir Yunho, mendengar itu semua kerumunan itu kemudian beralih mengurumuni Jaejoong untuk menanyakan bagaimana caranya membuat Yunho jatuh cinta. Kini berbalik Jaejoong yang tadinya duduk santai menyantap cake sambil memperhatikan Yunho kini malah direpotkan oleh yeoja-yeoja yang kalap itu.

"Yunho kau ini tega sekali"Kesal Jaejoong, sementara Yunho berbalik tersenyum usil pada Jaejoong.

"Hah Tuan Jung Yunho satu kehormatan saya bisa bertemu anda di kafe saya ini, ayo Tuan Yunho silahkan mencoba cake terbaru buatan kami ayo,"Pemilik kafe itu langsung senang saat melihat Yunho ada di depan kafenya, dan lagipula Yunho yang tanpa basa-basi ini langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf saya mau anda membantu teman saya, dan satu lagi saya mau kafe ini ditutup sementara untuk menghindari orang-orang itu,'Ujar Yunho

"Ya baik,"Jawab pemilik kafe itu semangat ia kemudian memerintahkan pelayan tokonya untuk membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam.

"Yunho jahat,"Marah Jaejoong sambil duduk di samping Yunho, kemudia kafe itu di tutup sementara dan semua fans Yunho hanya bisa berteriak-teriak memanggil Yunho dari luar pintu kaca itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum usil

"Kau ini hebat sekali bisa bertahan dari semua itu selama belasan tahun,"Ujar Jaejoong kagum nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Tuan muda Yunho dan Nona..."

"Jaejoong,"

"Baiklah Tuan Muda Yunho dan Nona Jaejoong ini adalah menu istimewa kami di sediakan terbatas hanya untuk pelanggan-pelanggan penting,"Pemilik kafe itu membuka nampan yang berisi banyak cake yang terlihat enak dan cantik.

"Huwaah, ini untuk kami ahjussi?"Tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin

"Tentu saja, silahkan dinikmati,"Ujar pemilik restoran itu, setelah itu Jaejoong memandang Yunho sambil tersenyum usil.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Yunho

"Sekarang aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau bisa bertahan,"Ujar Jaejoong kemudian, Yunho hanya terdiam dan mulai mencicipi cake itu. Jaejoong juga tak mau ketinggalan iapun dengan lahapnya menyantap hidangan itu, kemudian beberapa hidangan berdatangan lagi dan kini meja besar itu sudah dipenuhi dengan bermacam-macam cake lainnya.

"Kalau begini terus aku bisa gemuk,"Ujar Jaejoong lagi. Kue yang banyak itu tidak bisa mereka habiskan semuanya dan Jaejoong yang biasa makan dalam porsi besar juga tidak kuat makan makanan manis sebanyak itu. Mereka menyisakan banyak cake, dan semua cake yang mereka makan kali ini adalah gratis. Mereka keluar dari tempat itu setelah semua fans Yunho lelah dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi jelas mengambil waktu yang lama mereka baru bisa pulang sore hari, Jaejoong juga terpaksa menelepon orang tuanya untuk mengabari mereka tentang keadaanya yang sebenarnya, dalam hal ini Jaejoong adalah anak yang sangat jujur. Yunho sendiri setelah memerintahkan semua bodyguardnya untuk tidak mengawasinya hari ini, masih tidak menelepon keluarganya lagipula ia tidak dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang, ia hanya bersenang-senang.

"Sudah sore ya seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu tadi,"Canda Jaejoong

"Heem,"Yunho hanya menjawab begitu, mereka berdua berjalan kaki beberapa meter untuk mencari tempat lainnya.

"Kita ke sana ayuk!"Ajak Jaejoong, ia menarik Yunho ke kios-kios tempat penjualan souvenir. Beberapa orang di sana mulai kasak-kusuk saat melihat seorang Jung Yunho lewat.

"Jung Yunho,"Orang-orang itu saling berbisik

"Maaf saya sedang kencan,"Ujarnya datar, wajahnya sangat dingin orang-orang di tempat itu langsung minggir saat Yunho dan Jaejoong lewat.

"Benar-benar rasanya seperti cinderella,"Gurau Jaejoong,

"Apanya yang cinderella,"Kesal Yunho

Mereka masuk ke salah satu kios, disitu terdapat berbagai macam souvenir imut yang menarik.

"Aku senang sekali dengan tempat ini, kalau suatu saat aku kaya aku akan membuat toko souvenirku sendiri, tentu saja di samping menjadi ahli akrobatik terkenal"Jelas Jaejoong

"Kau ingin menjadi pemain akrobatik?"Tanya Yunho tidak percaya

"Tentu saja, aku ini sangat ingin menjadi akrobatik, aku ingin menjadi ahli akrobatk terkenal dan bisa mengadakan pertunjukan diseluruh dunia dengan gratis,"Cerita Jaejoong lagi

"Akrobatik itu berbahaya dan butuh latihan yang lama, memangnya kau bisa?"Tanya Yunho penasaran

"Oh kau meragukanku ya, pamanku adalah pemain akrobatik saat masih muda dulu, jadi sejak kecil dia sering mengajariku jungkir balik begitu, yah belum ahli sepenuhnya sich tapi lumayanlah,"Jelas Jaejoong lagi, Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

"Yah semoga impianmu berhasil,"Ucap Yunho pelan, Jaejoong tersenyum. Mereka di sambut dengan sangat ramah disetiap toko, kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual bermacam-macam topi dan kaca mata.

"Ini kacamata 70-an gimana aku mirip John Lennon tidak?"Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho saat ia memakai kacamata besar dari tahun 70-an

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu perempuan,"Ujar Yunho dingin

"Baiklah aku akan memakai kacamata ini, hei Yunnie lihat aku mirip bu dokter tidak?"Tanya Jaejoong lagi saat itu ia memakai kacamata ala kantoran. Tapi yang menarik perhatian Yunho bukan itu melainkan namamya yang barusan berubah.

"Kau bilang apa?Yunnie?"Yunho tidak mengerti

"Setelah berkali-kali menyebut nama Yunho aku jadi bosan dan lelah aku pikir namamu akan lebih mudah disebut Yunnie jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Yunnie,"Jelas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum girang

"Kenapa kau suka menentukan sesuatu semaumu, aku tidak suka dengan nama itu,jadi teruslah memanggilku Yunho,"Kesal Yunho

"Tidak mau!"Bantah Jaejoong, kemudian berbalik pergi, dan Yunho sepertinya sangat tidak berkutik dibuat yeoja aneh satu ini.

"Ayo Yunnie,"Ia lagi-lagi menarik Yunho ketempat lainnya. Mereka sudah puas berkeliling kota nelayan kecil itu, dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Jaejoong mengusulkan pada Yunho agar mereka cukup berjalan kaki saja dulu sebelum menemukan taksi yang lewat. Yunho yang bermaksud untuk menelpon supirnya akhirnya tertahan oleh keinginnan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kita harus jalan kaki?"Tanya Yunho

"Karena kau kan orang yang paling tidak pernah berjalan kaki sejauh ini, kau selalu menyuruh supirmu untuk mengantarmu kemana saja"Jawab Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau pikir seperti itu, di rumah aku sering jalan kaki,"Ujar Yunho kemudian

"Bicara soal itu, mungkin jarak kau berjalan kaki lebih jauh dari aku mengingat rumahmu yang sebesar lapangan golf skala internasional itu, tidak heran kau masih tetap memiliki tubuh ideal walaupun selalu makan banyak,"Ucap Jaejoong lagi

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan kalau aku selalu makan banyak,"Yunho heran sekaligus kesal.

"Melihat perlakuan semua orang padamu, aku yakin kau selalu di hidangkan makanan enak di rumahmu dan kau menyantapnya dengan lahap ia kan,"Lagi-lagi kesimpulan Jaejoong tidak masuk akal

"Heh, sudahlah,"Yunho menyerah

Dua kilometer sudah terlewati tapi Jaejoong dan Yunho masih belum menemukan taksi yang lewat hari juga sudah semakin gelap, dan kini lalu lintas benar-benar sepi bahkan perumahan penduduk juga tidak ada.

"Hei Jaejoong apa kau tidak apa-apa,"Tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah mulai kecapeean

"Aku lelah sekali,"Jawab Jaejoong lirih, Yunho membuka jas sekolahnya kemudian menyelimutkannya ke Jaejoong, ia merangkul Jaejoong untuk membantu Jaejoong berjalan.

"Hei istirahat dulu,"Yunho membantu Jaejoong duduk di rerumputan pingir jalan.

"Yunnie aku mengantuk sekali,"Ujar Jaejoong kemudian

"Kau sendiri yang mulai, sekarang kau sendiri yang menanggung akibatnya,"Kesal Yunho, Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tertidur ia tertidur di bahu Yunho.

"Heh anak ini, kupikir ia punya tenaga yang cukup banyak,"Yunho bergumam sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong intens. Karena melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang begitu lelah, Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon supirnya untuk segera menjemput mereka. Tak lama kemudian mobil jemputan Yunho datang dan mengantar mereka pulang. Karena tidak tahu rumah Jaejoong di mana, Yunho terpaksa membangunkan Jaejoong untuk memberitahukan alamat rumahnya, Jaejoong sempat terbangun sebentar sebelum kembali tertidur lagi, dan kembali terbangun begitu mereka sampai di rumah Jaejoong. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam, Jaejoong kemudian masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatapnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum senang.

Walaupun melelahkan tapi Yunho sangat menghargainya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa merasa segembira ini. Yunho pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman lebar, supirnya sendiri lumayan kaget melihat majikannya yang selalu pasang tampang dingin ini tersenyum, tapi ia juga bahagia melihat perubahan Yunho untuk seketika.

**Keesokan harinya di sekolah**

Jaejoong dengan wajah kusut serta langkah gontainya sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil terus menutup mulutnya yang terus terbuka lebar karena masih sangat mengantuk. Sementara Yunho dari arah berlawanan sedang terburu-buru kembali ke kelasnya, kedua orang itu kemudian bertemu di persimpangan koridor sekolah sambil bertatapan lama.

"Hai,"Sapa Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi

"Kau kelihatan hancur sekali,"Ujar Yunho cuek

"Tentu saja,aku sangat lelah, bahkan tidur semalaman belum cukup untuk memulihkan keadaanku,"Ujar Jaejoong santai

"Heh, kau ini,"Yunho mengucek-ngucek puncak kepala Jaejoong seperti anak kecil sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian berlalu begitu saja, Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho sudah berada di belakangnya langsung berbalik, dan memanggil Yunho.

"Hei,"Panggilnya, Yunho menoleh

"Kapan-kapan lagi ya,"Katanya sambil tersenyum manis, Yunho tak menjawab hanya menatap Jaejoong lama, sebelum Jaejoong kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Mereka kembali berpisah di koridor itu dan kembali di kelas masing-masing. Jaejoong melewatkan jam pertama pelajaran Matematika dengan sangat berat, berat di otak dan berat di mata, pokoknya rasanya benar-benar sangat berat bahkan lebih berat dari beton. Sebaliknya Yunho melewatkan jam pertama pelajaran Sains dengan santai meskipun konsentrasinya tidak fit tapi otaknya masih berfungsi baik. Yunho memang lumayan jenius bahkan ia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di sekolahnya.

Tidak terasa setelah melewati beberapa jam pelajaran akhirnya lonceng istirahat pun berbunyi, Jaejoong yang sangat lelah segera bergegas menuju kantin sekolah. Bahkan tanpa menunggu Junsu terlebih dahulu. Ia memesan minuman dan makan siangnya dengan segera. Dan segera menyantapnya dengan lahap. Selesai itu masih dengan minuman kotak di tangannya Jaejoong kemudian berjalan-jalan ke taman sekolah, sehinggalah ia melihat Yunho sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku taman sambil membaca buku.

"Hei,"Sapa Jaejoong, Yunho menoleh

"Kau,"Yunho tidak kaget

"Kau ini sudah jenius tidak perlu belajar lagi,"Canda Jaejoong sambil duduk di samping Yunho, Yunho tak menanggapi ia terus fokus pada bukunya

"Haah dingin sekali,"Keluh Jaejoong, Yunho tampak tidak begitu peduli,

"Soal kemarin terima kasih aku sangat senang,"Ujar Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Kemudian mereka hanya saling diam tidak bicara hinggalah jam tanda masuk berbunyi dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Mereka kemudian semakin dekat 1 bulan belakangan ini, bahkan semua penghuni yeoja di sekolah itu sudah bosan untuk terus memusuhi Jaejoong, meskipun begitu mereka tetap cemburu. Sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saat itu memang hanya sebatas teman tidak begitu peduli dengan gosip seputar mereka bahkan Jaejoong sedikit mulai kebal dengan sindiran yeoja yang iri dengan kehadirannya di samping Yunho.

Siang itu Jaejoong dan Yunho tanpa sengaja bertemu di gerbang sekolah, Yunho kemudian pulang berjalan kaki bersama Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku semakin populer sekarang,"Ujar Jaejoong santai,

"Begitu ya,"ujar Yunho malas

"Yah begitulah,"Kata Jaejoong sambil mengayun tasnya tinggi, Yunho hanya diam

"Hei Yunnie sejujurnya aku tidak pernah suka gaya bicaramu, apa dingin itu sejenis penyakit ya,"Ujar Jaejoong setengah bercanda, Yunho hanya meliriknya sebal, kemudian ia kembali menatap ke depan dengan segala bentuk wajah dinginnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?"Tanya Yunho yang seakan sudah mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Mendengar itu Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Hei Yunnie kau menyukaiku ya,"Tebak Jaejoong sembarangan, mendengar itu Yunho hanya terdiam, tapi dia lagi-lagi hanya melirik Jaejoong dengan dingin. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tertawa geli

"Bercanda, begitu saja sewot,"Kata Jaejoong kemudian,

"Kalau memang aku menyukaimu lalu kenapa?" Tanya Yunho kemudian, meski ungkapannya datar tak berekspresi tapi berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

"Apa?!"Tanya Jaejoong

"Kalau aku menyukaimu apa itu salah?,"Ujar Yunho lagi tapi ia masih tidak mengekspresikannya secara wajar Jaejoong terdiam membisu untuk beberapa menit ia hanya membiarkan kakinya bergerak tanpa ia sadari sementara wajah dan matanya terus menatap namja tampan di sampingnya itu.

"Ekspresimu berlebihan sekali, memangnya tidak ada orang lain yang pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu,"Sindir Yunho, mendengar itu kebisuan Jaejoong sedikit terusik ia mulai menyadari namja yang baru menyatakan perasaan padanya itu sedang meledeknya.

"Enak saja, begini-begini aku pernah jadi idola kok,"Kata Jaejoong bohong

"Emm,"Yunho tersenyum meledek

"Apa maksudnya itu,"Kesal Jaejoong

"Tidak, kalau aku yang menjadi saingan mereka aku yakin mereka akan segera mundur,"Kata Yunho percaya diri

"Itu berlebihan, apa kau sedang merasa kalau status tuan muda Jung mu akan berhasil mengalahkan mereka?"Tanya Jaejoong sebal

"Kalau aku merasa begitu itu artinya aku sedang menyukai yeoja rendahan, apa menurutmu kau seperti itu?"Jelas Yunho penuh arti, Jaejoong tersenyum

"Kalau aku seperti itu kau mau apa?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu, tapi kemudian keluar dari keluarga Jung dan menjalani hidup seperti orang miskin, belajar mandiri dan mencari kerja sendiri, aku akan membuatmu lebih merasakan cinta daripada uang,"Jelas Yunho setengah bercanda

"Apa kau tega memperlakukan orang yang kau sayangi seperti itu?"Tanya Jaejoong kesal

"Apanya yang tega, di luar sana ramai pasangan miskin yang bahagia, bukankah tugasku hanya membuatmu bahagia walau bagaimanapun kehidupan kita,"Jawab Yunho kini ia menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bahagiakan aku selamanya,"Kata Jaejoong mantap, Yunho tersenyum sombong

"Yah sudah kuduga kau akan menerimaku secepat ini,"Sindirnya lagi, mendengar itu Jaejoong cemberut, tapi kemudian tersenyum usil.

"Yah tapi tidak seburuk ungkapan cinta tuan muda Jung,"Jaejoong balas meledek

"Itu bukan ungkapan cinta,''Kilah Yunho

"Emm, apa ia, bukankah tugasku hanya membuatmu bahagia walau bagaimanapun keadaan hidup kita, ha ha ha ha Jung yang dingin menyatakan cintanya padaku ha ha ha lucu sekali,"Ledek Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan itu, Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang mirip anak kecil itu.

"Heh terserah,"Kesal Yunho pasrah

"Yunnie lucu sekali,"Teriak Jaejoong usil

"Dasar bodoh! jangan keras-keras kalau didengar paparazi fotomu bisa terpajang di cover semua media cetak," Ujar Yunho memperingatkan meski setangah bercanda

"Kalau hanya begitu aku sih tidak takut,"Kata Jaejoong sombong, Yunho hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah, namun sekarang tanpa canggung lagi ia menarik Jaejoong dalam rangkulannya melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jaejoong dan pasangan muda ini menikmati hari pertama mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Itu merupakan pernyataan cinta pertama yang pernah diucapkan Yunho. Jaejoong sangat bahagia ia sebetulnya sangat menyukai Yunho yang dingin yang dalam diam selalu memberinya semangat, yang selalu bertindak sebagai pelindung baginya. Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama sejak awal sosok yeoja ceroboh dan payah seperti Jaejoong seperti satu kelebihan yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan di hatinya, Jaejoong dengan mudah menjadi orang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Dalam diam sang umma yang jahil sedang memperhatikan putranya yang sedang bahagia itu dari dalam mobil yang ia parkir lumayan jauh dari mereka, tapi tanpa disadari tidak hanya sang umma yang mengawasi mereka ada mata-mata berlensa yang sedang menjepret kejadian saat itu.

**TBC**

**Mianhe updatenya lama, oh ya chap depan masih flashback ya, atau kalau mau request tidak ingin meneruskan flashbacknya silahkan reviews.**

**Ff ini tidak akan saya buat rumit dan banyak masalah yang ribet, karena saya juga tidak terlalu suka.**

**Himbauan tak henti buat para silent reader, mohon jejaknya ya...**

**Terima kasih**


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita tak berakhir sampai di situ karena sedikit bencana kecil menimpa Jaejoong beberapa hari setelah pernyataan cinta itu. Hari itu dimana terjadi keheningan mendadak sesaat setelah Jaejoong memasuki area sekolah, keheningan berubah tak lama kemudian dengan datangnya bisikan-bisikan yang tak begitu bisa ia dengar, sedikit heran dengan situasi ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa mengingat tatapan semua makhluk di sekolahnya tidaklah menunjukkan keramahan sedikitpun. Hingga tibalah ia di depan kelas, untuk seketika rasanya semua baik-baik saja, sebelum salah satu temannya menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong dan keheningan kembali terjadi, semua mata dikelas itu menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Jaejoong heran

"**_Kekasih atau calon istri Jung Yunho ?_**_, tuan muda Jung sedang dilamun cinta, namja tampan pewaris tunggal Jung Corp ini sedang dilamun cinta dengan seorang gadis biasa yang dikenal dengan nama Kim Jaejoong, yeoja berwajah cantik yang merupakan teman satu sekolahnya. Jung Yunho dan Kim jaejoong dipergoki sedang jalan bersama jumat siang kemarin. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra dan wajah dingin Yunho terlihat sangat bahagia_,"Seorang yeoja teman sekelas Jaejoong yang bernama Jessica sedang membaca artikel sebuah majalah pagi itu. Mendengar itu Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kalian baca itu!"Jaejoong kemudian merampas majalah yang dipegang Jessica, betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat fotonya bersama Yunho terpampang di cover Majalah itu, foto itu merupakan kejadian dari beberapa hari yang lalu, seketika itu yang bisa ia rasakan hanya perasaan takut, takut akan banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Saat istirahat di depan gerbang sudah terjadi keributan, banyak para wartawan yang mencoba memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk mendapatkan wawancara dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho secara langsung, tapi pihak sekolah tidak mengijinkan para media untuk masuk dengan alasan tidak ingin privasi muridnya terganggu, meskipun begitu tidak sedikit para wartawan yang memilih untuk menunggu diluar demi mendapatkan berita terhangat itu. Sementara saat ini Jaejoong hanya bisa memantau kejadian itu dari jendela kelasnya yang menghadap ke luar.

"Sekarang kau lihatkan gara-gara kau, mereka datang dan mengganggu sekolah ini, apa kau tahu kalau setiap hari seperti ini terus, kami tidak akan pernah bisa belajar dengan tenang,"Cemoh seorang gadis pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam, ia mungkin merasa bersalah lebih tepatnya tidak enak, harusnya hubungannya dengan Yunho tidak seheboh ini, dan saat Jaejoong mulai hampir menangis, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentuhan dipundaknya, Junsu teman baiknya sejak kecil tersenyum pada Jaejoong, untuk mengekspresikan semangat yang ingin ia bagi dengan Jaejoong, Junsu yang sudah berteman dengan Jaejoong sejak kecil tahu benar apa yang sekarang mengganggu pikiran Jaejoong.

"Tadi aku dengar Umma Yunho datang dan sekarang Yunho sedang bersama Ummanya di ruang kepala sekolah,"Ujar Junsu

"Apa?!Umma Yunho datang?"Jaejoong agak kaget

"Tenang saja, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"Ucap Junsu meyakinkan,

"Junsu apa yang harus aku lakukan?,"Kata Jaejoong frustasi, Junsu tersenyum lembut kemudian memberikan rangkulan untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah jangan sedih semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," Hibur Junsu sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Junsu terima kasih ya,"Jaejoong akhirnya kembali tersenyum, ia memeluk erat Junsu. Tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Namun Jaejoong meminta izin untuk istirahat di UKS dengan alasan sakit, dan berusaha meyakinkan Junsu bahwa dia ingin sendiri sekarang. Dalam perjalanan ia malah bertemu dengan Yunho yang dengan santainya membaca buku sambil bersandar di dinding luar ruang UKS, seakan ia memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian menutup buku itu dan menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan bolos kesini,"Ucap Yunho menyindir

"Jongie sudah ijin kok,"Bela Jaejoong tidak terima, Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan langkah perlahan dan yakin Jaejoong mulai mendekat, rasanya air matanya sangat ingin menetes tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis di depan Yunho yang saat itu masih terus menatapnya.

"Yunnie," Sapa Jaejoong pelan, suaranya berubah sangat serak, Yunho tak bergeming terus menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajamnya, merasa tidak di tanggapi Jaejoong kembali bersuara.

"Sekarang apa tidak apa-apa..."Ucapannya terhenti

"Jongie takut sekali,"Isaknya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi

"Hah dasar bodoh,"Yunho menarik Jaejoong lebih dekat, mendekapnya erat.

"Apa yang kau takutkan hah?"Sambung Yunho, sementara Jaejoongnya hanya terus menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Tetaplah berada disampingku, karena aku yang akan melindungimu," Kini Yunho, menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Jaejoong menghapus butiran air mata yang kini terus menetes tanpa bisa terbendung lagi, Yunho mendekap Jaejoong lembut mencoba berbagi kehangatan dengan gadis yang kini sudah menangis sejadinya di dalam pelukannya, Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong pelan mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Jongie tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu Yunnie, Jongie takut dengan wartawan itu, mereka mengambil foto kita..."Jaejoong terus menangis menceritakan ketakutan dalam dirinya. Sementara Yunho masih mendekapnya erat mengelus rambut Jaejoongnya perlahan, dan tersenyum geli saat mendengar penuturan konyol kekasihnya itu. Merasa tidak ada respon Jaejoong mendongak kemudian menatap kedalam mata Yunho, ia hanya mencoba menyelami mata bening Yunho, wajah tampannya yang sempurna, dan seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah, malu dan kagum menjadi satu, benarkah namja sempurna ini pacarnya?, benarkan namja sempurna ini sangat mencintainya?, ini seperti mimpi,

"Kau tahu aku sepertinya lupa mengatakan sesuatu," Ujar Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti maksud Yunho

"Apa itu?"Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu," Mendengar itu wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah, Yunho kini kembali menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukan hangatnya kemudian memberikan ciuman hangat yang dalam sebelum kembali memeluk Jaejoongnya erat, Jaejoong kini bisa tersenyum di balik pelukan itu, rasanya sangat hangat dan damai, bersama Yunho ia merasa sangat tenang.

"Yunnie itu ciuman pertama Jongie,"Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu

"Aku tahu, dasar bodoh!"Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil, ia memukul kepala Jaejoong pelan

ooooo

Jaejoong sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat dengan bantuan para bodyguard Yunho Ia berhasil lolos dari kejaran para wartawan. Di rumah ia jelas diinterogasi oleh kedua orang tuanya dan Jaejoong dengan segala kepolosannya menceritakan semua hal tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya akhirnya mengerti, bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka dan menyadari putri semata wayang mereka ini hanya korban "ketenaran" sang kekasih.

Siangnya Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Yunho dan ummannya yang bertamu ke rumah mereka, Umma Yunho sangat cantik dan tinggi, itulah kenapa tubuh Yunho juga begitu jangkung. Ia juga wanita yang sangat ramah dan baik, ia bahkan sangat mudah akrab dengan Umma Jaejoong

"Jaejoongie-chan, umma senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoongie secara langsung, Jaejoong cantik sekali pantas saja Yunho yang dingin ini bisa tergila-gila,"Ujar Umma Yunho semangat, mendengar itu Yunho menjeling ummanya dingin. Sementara wajah Jaejoong mulai bersemu merah. Umma Yunho secara pribadi meminta maaf atas semua kejadian ini pada keluarga Jaejoong, mungkin saja sedikit sebanyak privasi keluarga Jaejoong terganggu dengan kehadiran para wartawan, tapi umma Yunho berjanji bahwa setelah ini ia akan bicara dengan pihak media untuk tidak mengganggu keluarga Jaejoong, tapi ia juga berjanji Yunho sendiri akan mengadakan konferensi pers jika memang pihak media begitu membutuhkan berita ini.

Dengan perkenalan itu paling tidak sudah membuat kedua keluarga mereka jadi dekat, dan Ibu Yunho sangat menyukai Jaejoong, begitu juga orang tua Jaejoong mereka juga dengan mudahnya menyukai Yunho.

Masalah media akhrinya reda sendiri, dan seiring bergulirnya waktu suasana mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berhubungan bahkan hubungan mereka semakin baik, Appa Yunho yang selama ini selalu di Amerika pulang ke Korea untuk berkenalan dengan Jaejoong secara pribadi, dan sangat membahagiakan Appa Yunho menerima Jaejoong dan keluarganya dengan baik tanpa membedakan status mereka yang berbeda jauh itu.

000000

Beberapa bulan kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong lulus SMA. Yunho secara pribadi mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Jaejoong pada seluruh dunia. Jaejoong yang saat itu masih di Korea dikawal ketat oleh banyak bodyguard untuk menghindari wartawan yang selalu memburu berita terhangat. Sementara itu dengan adanya pengumuman resmi itu, barulah banyak para media yang menyebarkan berita mereka. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan seni di salah satu universitas Korea, sementara Yunho melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika di jurusan management bisnis meskipun begitu ditengah kesibukan mereka berdua, Yunho masih selalu menyempatkan diri pulang ke Korea bertemu Jaejoong.

2 tahun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menikahi Jaejoong mengingat usia mereka sudah menginjak 20 tahun.

14 februari, hari valentine teromantis sepanjang masa dimana di hari itulah mereka melangsungkan pernikahan pertama dan juga yang terakhir untuk mereka, mereka melakukan pernikahan di salah satu gedung terbesar di Amerika dengan jumlah tamu yang luar biasa. Jalanan di sekitar tempat acara dihias mewah dengan taburan bunga mawar segar yang harum, jalan itu ditutup total dan banyak aktifitas yang tertunda karena pesta pernikahan itu hampir menyita setengah dari jalanan raya kota New York, sementara di udara banyak helikopter polisi untuk mengawasi keamanan sepanjang pesta itu, tidak hanya itu baik para Bodyguard maupun polisi juga ikut mengawasi keadaan dari darat, penjagaan sangat ketat untuk menghindari terjadinya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi di acara pernikahan miliarder itu.

Yunho juga menyewa pesawat khusus untuk membawa teman-teman dan para gurunya saat SMA, dan juga kerabat dan teman-teman sekolah Jaejoong yang lain yang berada di Korea. Pesta pernikahan mewah itu tidak hanya di hadiri orang-orang biasa, tapi juga banyak para artis dan juga orang-orang besar di Amerika dan seluruh dunia yang diundang ke pesta itu. Kini disinilah Jaejoong bersama suaminya Yunho memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Amerika, dan menjadi warga negara Amerika, menjadi istri paling bahagia didunia. Tidakkah semuanya begitu sempurna...

Flashback off

Kini 4 sekawan itu tak lagi berada di kampus, mereka masih setia mendengar kisah cinta Jaejoong di sebuh kafe dekat kampus mereka, cerita ini sangat mendongeng, seperti susunan takdir yang indah yang tak cukup dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, tapi kebahagian sebenarnya dalam rumah tangga Jaejoong bukanlan harta yang melimpah, atau kehormatan yang besar, kebahagian sebenarnya dalam kisah cinta mereka adalah bagimana setelah sejauh ini dengan semua kekacauan yang mereka buat, dengan semua masalah yang mereka hadapi, mereka tetap bersama saling menggenggam tangan erat, dan yang terpenting masih saling mencintai.

"Hah, cerita yang mengesankan, aku tak percaya kau seberuntung itu Jung Jaejoong, pernahkan kau terpikir untuk mencintai laki-laki lain selain suami itu?"Tanya Ryewook penasaran

"Tidak, aku sudah mencoba tapi bagiku tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Yunho,"Jawab Jaejoong polos, dan ketiga temannya membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Astaga Tuhan, kau serius Nyonya Jung? Itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus, kau mencoba menyukai namja lain? Aku cuma bercanda tadi,"Kini Ryewook merutuki candaanya sendiri, sementara Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya

"Ya! Aku tidak serius, maksudku rasanya tidak normal sekali kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan namja lain, apa aku salah?"Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan raut wajah polosnya

"Sangat salah,"Jawab temannya yang lain serempak, sementara Jaejoong hanya diam mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

ooooo

Sore harinya setelah dengan begitu saja meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terbuai dengan kisah cinta bak dongeng itu, Jaejoong berpamitan dan tergesa-gesa menuju panggung Gisangel, panggung akrobatik dimana istri Jung Yunho itu menyalurkan hobinya, hobi yang paling tidak disetujui Yunho namun juga paling tidak bisa ditentangnya, namun tentu saja Yunho masih terus mengontrolnya, terutama jadwal latihannya, mengingat Jaejoong sendiri sebetulnya berfisik lemah.

Jaejoong selesai latihan beberapa menit sebelum jam 9 malam, dan bergegas pulang mengingat tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah dan kekhawatirannya jika Yunho pulang lebih awal darinya kemudian memaksanya untuk mengurangi jadwal latihan. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, begitu tiba di rumah Yunho belum pulang, dan tak lama kemudian Yunho menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa malam ini ia lembur, meski agak sedikit sedih harus tidur sendiri malam ini namun Jaejoong memilih untuk mengerti.

Jaejoong terlelap cantik di tempat tidur king sizenya bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya, ia sempat bermimpi indah dan merasa terbangun saat merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya, Yunho sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selamat tidur Nyonya Jung,"Yunho memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap wajah Jaejoong kemudian mengecup bibir cherry sang istri dengan lembut sebelum ikut terlelap sambil mendekat Jaejoong hangat.

Keesokan harinya di pagi dingin seperti biasa di kota Newyork dimana sebuah rumah elit di kawasan asri, di sebuah kamar mewah di rumah megah itu, Jaejoong masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya, tak lagi merasakan kehangatan pelukan suaminya, Jaejoong langsung bisa menebak bahwa Jung Yunho sudah berangkat kerja, ia memilih untuk menikmati hawa dingin di kamarnya, tidak berniat untuk kembali tidur tapi juga tak berniat untuk bangun, ia hanya ingin bermalas-malasan sebentar. Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bangun, ia terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat pusing.

"Hah pagi sekali dia berangkat,"Pikirnya, beberapa saat sebelum ia menoleh pada jam wekernya dan mendapati jarum pendeknya sudah menunjukkan angka 9, padahal hari ini Jaejoong ada kelas pagi.

"Apa?!"Teriaknya kaget, Jaejoong kemudian segera bergegas keluar kamar.

"Janet,"Panggilnya pada pembantunya yang kebetulan saat itu berjalan di depan kamarnya.

"Ya bu,"Jawab Janet

"Kenapa jam weker saya tidak berbunyi? dan kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan saya? bukannya semuanya sudah tahu kalau hari ini saya ada kelas pagi?"Tanya Jaejoong panik

"Maaf bu, sebenarnya tuan Yunho yang menyuruh kami untuk tidak membangunkan Ibu, katanya Ibu disuruh istirahat hari ini,"Jawab Janet takut

"Yunnie ini,"Keluh Jaejoong setengah kesal

"Ya sudah,"Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, setelah menunduk patuh Janet kemudian pergi.

"Haah, hari ini jadinya bolos,"Batin Jaejoong sambil kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia biarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri, sampai akhirnya ia kembali bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan nomor Yunho dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai tersambung.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Yunho malas

"Yunnie, kenapa tidak membangunkan Jongie?,"Protes Jaejoong

"Istirahatlah, aku dengar kemarin kau latihan di panggung akrobatik itu sampai malam ,"Jawab Yunho santai

"Jongie tidak apa-apa Yunnie,"Bela Jaejoong,tapi Yunho tak menyahut orang diseberang sana sebetulnya sedang sibuk membaca laporan keuangan perusahaannya ditemani sang sekretaris.

"Yunnie hari ini Jaejoong mampir ke kantor Yunnie ya,"

"Terserah kau saja, mau di jemput?"Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Tidak usah, Jongie di antar supir saja,"Jawab Jaejoong manja

"Ya sudah hati-hati,"Yunho mengakhiri pembicaraan

"Iya, sampai ketemu di kantor ya,"Ujar Jaejoong sambil mematikan ponselnya. Kemudian ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu Jaejoong segera merapikan dirinya dan siap berangkat. Jaejoong mengenakan gaun putih polos sederhana, meski sederhana tapi gaun itu sangat pantas ia kenakan, menunjukkan keindahan kulit putih mulusnya, lekuk tubuh indahnya sehingga saat menuruni tangga banyak bodyguard yang kagum dengan kecantikan Jaejoong yang hanya dibalut gaun sederhana. Apalagi Jaejoong membiarkan rambut hitamnya yang lurus tergerai indah dan berayun lembut tertiup angin. Sosok seperti itu adalah sosok tercantik dari Jaejoong, meskipun Jaejoong sama sekali tak bermaksud terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Jason cepat sediakan mobil, kita akan ke kantor Yunho,"Perintah Jaejoong ramah, dengan segera para bodyguardnya yang dari tadi tersihir dengan kecantikan Jaejoong, segera bergegas menjalankan perintah majikannya. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil sudah siap. Sementara itu salah satu bodyguard segera membukakan Jaejoong pintu mobil. Setelah Nyonya mereka duduk cantik, sang supir pun segera tancap gas dan melaju di jalan raya dengan di kawal beberapa bodyguard. Jaejoong sendiri hanya melamun sambil menatap pemandangan dari jendela kaca mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di kantor Yunho, bangunan kaca besar tinggi menjulang itu terlihat sangat megah, dan semuanya adalah milik Jung Corp. Jaejoong masuk dengan dikawal bodyguardnya, dan beberapa karyawan di kantor itu segera menyapanya ramah.

"Dia siapa?"Tanya seorang cleaning service baru yang belum mengenal Jaejoong

"Istri Tuan Jung,"Jawab temannya sambil memandang takjub Jaejoong

"Jadi dia istrinya, cantik sekali ya,"Karyawan yang bertanya tadi ikut takjub

"Tentu saja. Tapi Nyonya Jung jarang datang ke sini,"Kata temannya lagi

"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia datang?"Tanya karyawan itu lagi

"Mana aku tahu, itukan urusan mereka, ayo sana kerja,"Bentak temannya

"Kau juga ayo kerja,"Karyawan itu balas membentak

"Nyonya Jung, apa kabar?"Seorang karyawati cantik menyapa Jaejoong dengan sangat ramah

"Kabar baik Jennifer,"Jawab Jaejoong tak kalah ramah, ia masih meneruskan perjalannya ke ruang Yunho yang masih di lantai teratas. Jaejoong kemudian menuju lift, beberapa karyawan dan karyawati yang masih menunggu lift, sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Nyonya besar mereka yang tak biasa ini. Jaejoong tiba di lantai atas dan di sapa oleh karyawan dan karyawati di situ. Sambil tersenyum ramah Jaejoong membalas sapaan mereka. Dari jauh sudah tampak pintu ruang kerja Yunho, tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong segera masuk sementara bodyguarnya hanya membukakan pintu dan menunggunya di luar.

"Ka...Yunnie,"Jaejoong kaget karena di depan matanya seorang wanita cantik yang ia duga sebagai sekretaris baru Yunho berdiri di samping Yunho sambil menatap suaminya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau sudah datang,"Yunho manyambutnya santai, membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong seketika

"Saya permisi dulu Tuan,"wanita itu dengan ramah segera pamit

"Pagi Nyonya,"Sapanya pada Jaejoong kemudian

"Pagi,"Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri Yunho, kantor Yunho memang sangat luas lebih kurang seukuran 2 kali luasnya kamar VIP di hotel berbintang lima.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba cemberut

"Dia siapa?"Tanya Jaejoong merenggut

"Tiffany, sekretaris baru, baru beberapa hari disini,"Jawab Yunho, Jaejoong kemudian duduk di atas meja kerja Yunho.

"Oh,"

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"Tanya Jaejoong lagi, Yunho yang mendengar itu kemudian diam mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi fokus pada laporan di depannya, ia kemudian menatap Jaejoong curiga.

"Kedengarannya kau sedang cemburu,"Tebak Yunho

"Tidak! Jongie, hanya bertanya,"Dalih Jaejoong

"Aku tidak tahu, dan itu bukan urusanku,"Jawab Yunho santai, Jaejoong diam beberapa saat. Yunho kembali membaca laporannya

"Sepertinya kau memang cemburu,"Ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Tidak!"Bantah Jaejoong, tapi Yunho malah tersenyum sangsi ia menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak percaya.

"Kenapa jadi sinis begitu?"Ucapnya bercanda yang malah memancing amarah istrinya.

"Gadis itu memandangi Yunnie sampai seperti itu,"Akhirnya kecemburuannya keluar juga

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak,"Jawab Yunho santai, ia menutup laporan di depannya, membuka kacamata minus yang ia kenakan, kemudian menarik Jaejoongnya untuk lebih dekat, Jaejoong menurut, mengitari meja kerja Yunho dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin diatas pangkuan Yunho.

"Istriku ini adalah yang tercantik,"Goda Yunho sambil mencium tengkuk Jaejoong menghirup aroma lembut sang istri, Jaejoong menggeliat geli

"Yunnie ini dikantor,"Jaejoong mengingatkan

"Aku tidak peduli, ini kantorku kan,"Yunho masih gencar mengecup tengkuk istrinya lembut.

"Yunnie, jangan disini nanti ada yang lihat, Yunnie, aah... sudah hentikan, "Jaejoong masih mencoba menghentikan Yunho yang semakin gila itu.

"Kamu adalah yang tercantik Boo,"Rayu Yunho, kini bibirnya sudah memangut bibir Jaejoong mesra, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang dalam pada istrinya, Jaejoong juga balas memangut, basah, lembut dan indah, tak kuasa terus menantang Tuan Jung itu.

"Mau ikut makan siang tidak?"tanya Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya manja di cerukan leher Yunho.

"Dimana?"tanya Jaejoong manja

"Aku akan menghadiri pertemuan agensi artis,"Jawab Yunho, Jaejoong segera menarik kepalanya menatap Yunho tak percaya

"Agensi artis?"Jaejoong tak mengerti

"Kali ini kami menjadi sponsor untuk acara amal, jadi agensi artis yang ku sponsori mengundangku makan siang hari ini, kau mau ikut?"Tawar Yunho lagi

"Eeemh, ya sudah,"Jaejoong mengangguk setuju, tak berapa lama kemudian setelah mengetok pintu beberapa kali dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh Yunho, Tiffany sekretarisnya kemudian daatang mengampiri dengan membawa beberapa dokumen penting yang harus ditandatangani, Tiffany merasa sedikit canggung melihat posisi Jaejoong saat ia pertama kali masuk, dan wajahnya merah padam melihat kemesraan bosnya dan istrinya, merasa tidak enak dengan Tiffany Jaejoong berganjak hendak turun dari pangkuan Yunho namun Yunho dengan sigap menahannya.

"Serahkan ini pada George, aku akan menghadiri acara makan siang di Sm entertainment,"Yunho memberi perintah pada Tiffany

"Baik Tuan,"Tiffany membungkuk, kemudian segera keluar ruangan, sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong juga langsung bersiap menuju gedung SM entertainment, tempat dimana mereka akan makan siang.

ooooo

Sementara itu di sebuah gedung menjulang dimana terdapat huruf kapital yang tertulis SM TOWN, beberapa artis cantik yang kebanyakan berwajah ASIA meski ada sebagian yang berwajah eropa karena agensi ini memang dikomandani oleh warga negara Korea terlihat mondar-mandir, terus membenahi rambut, gaun, make up, dan penampilan mereka mengingat acara ini akan dihadiri oleh pemimpin Jung Corp, CEO muda tertampan yang digilai seluruh wanita seantero dunia itu, tak tertebak oleh mereka bahwa kali ini acara sederhana ini juga akan dihadiri oleh istri tuan Jung itu. Waktu bergerak lambat ketika detik-detik menunggu kedatangan Jung Yunho, namun ketika detik kesepuluh pada jam 1 siang sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan gedung itu, seorang wanita turun dari mobil, cantik, elegan dan sempurna itulah yang bisa digambarkan dari sosok menawan itu, Boa model papan atas yang beberapa hari lalu menyatakan diri sebagai teman Jaejoong datang, SM TOWN adalah agensi artis milik pamannya, ia jelas diundang mengingat latar belakang ketenarannya, dan salah satu point paling penting yang membuat ia ingin berada disini adalah Yunho, sudah sejak lama ia mendambakan ingin bertemu Yunho secara langsung, sekali lagi...

**TBC**

**Mianhe updatenya lama,n mian jika banyak kekurangan, karena proses pembuatannya menyicil hehehehehe**

**Terima kasih untuk reviews, kritik dan sarannya, saya sangat menghargai itu**

**Buat silent reader mohon jejaknya ya chingu, terima kasih**

**Selamat membaca **


	6. Chapter 6

Boa mengibaskan rambutnya kesana kemari memandang remeh pada semua artis yang menatapnya iri, di tangannya segelas wine siap di minum, sementara matanya tak berhenti mengitari seisi aula yang katanya makan siang sederhana namun dekorasinya seperti pesta pelantikan presiden ini.

"Pengaruh seorang Jung Yunho sangat besar ya paman,"Ujarnya angkuh, ia sedang berdiri bersebelahan dengan sang paman Kwon Young Min yang juga tak kalah bertampang angkuh sama sepertinya.

"Sponsor terbaik dari yang pernah ada, kami meminta beberapa dan dia memberikannya 2 kali lipat, luar biasa,"Jawab sang paman kagum, Boa tersenyum simpul

"Dia memang selalu mengagumkan,"Boa menyetujui,

"Hei, apa kau masih menyukainya? Dia sudah punya istri, sudah jangan sampai kau mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain, kau mengerti hah? hahaha"Canda Young Min, Boa hanya tersenyum tipis sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan pamannya benar, tapi ia tak janji untuk tidak mengganggu rumah tangga seorang Jung Yunho.

Sementara itu sebuh limo hitam pekat mengkilat, sedang melaju di jalan raya kota Seoul, sepasang suami istri yang manis ini sedang duduk bersebelahan, maksudnya tak hanya duduk manis, karena saat ini sang suami sedang menjarah bibir istrinya dengan bibirnya, melumatnya habis tak bersisa, menggerayangi tubuh istrinya dengan jemarinya, sang istri berusaha membalas namun kalah gesit, sehingga ia selalu jadi bulan-bulanan kenakalan bibir sang suami. Sementara akses penglihatan sang supir untuk tempat duduk belakang tertutup rapi oleh dinding pemisah yang berorden gelap dan tak terlihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sang majikan di belakang sana, mengingat bahkan sedikit suara pun juga tak bisa di dengar dari dalam sana.

"Yunh..,"Pekik Jaejoong tertahan, ia mencoba mengontrol desahannya, sementara Yunho sibuk menggerayangi bibir dan mengakses ke dalam goa hangat milik istrinya dengan lidahnya, mereka saling mengulum, dan menggigit nakal.

"Kau menyukainya Boo?"Bisik Yunho seduktif sementara lidahnya menjilat telinga Jaejoong sekilas, Jaejoong menggeliat kegelian

"Yunniiee tahan sedikit,"Sebal Jaejoong

"Bagaimana bisa jika kau terus menggodaku hah?"Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya lagi, kini ia menjilat bibir Jaejoong sekilas, tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan perut mereka hampir menyatu sementara tangan kanannya mengelus lembut wajah Jaejoong.

"Jongie tidak menggoda Yunnie,"Bela Jaejoong gemas

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menggodamu,"Kini Yunho kembali melancarkan aksi ciumannya, kembali melumat, mengulum dan menggigit, ia menggunakan jemarinya menelusuri lekuk tubuh istrinya dari balik gaun yang Jaejoong kenakan.

"Ah Yunh, jangan sekarang... aah," Jaejoong tak kuat untuk tidak mendesah saat jemari Yunho kini bermain lembut di puncak payudaranya, membuatnya menggelinjang geli.

"Yunh... ah, yunnie ja... jangan kissmark,ah...," Jaejoong hendak protes karena sekarang Yunho bergerilya di lehernya.

"Bagaimana kalau disini Boo,"

"Aah, Yunh,,, ah,,,Jongie tak kuat,,,, ah yunnie"Jaejoong merengek dalam desahan saat bibir dan lidah lembut Yunho menyapu habis puncak payudaranya, Yunho menurunkan sedikit belahan dada Jaejoong ia melumat habis putingnya, mengisapnya, mengemutnya seperti permen, Jaejoong sangat terangsang dibuatnya, tapi tak mungkin mereka meneruskannya sampai ke bahagian penting, yang jelas jarak antara kantor Yunho dan SM town sudah semakin mendekat, Yunho baru mau berhenti ketika merasa tujuan mereka akhirnya hampir sampai, ia membereskan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan begitu juga Jaejoong, mereka seperti pasangan selingkuhan yang takut ketahuan oleh pasangan masing-masing.

"Nanti malam kita lanjutkan yang tadi ya,"Bisik Yunho sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas sesaat ketika ia menggandeng tangan istrinya untuk keluar dari Limo, menuntun sang istri yang wajah merahnya kini kembali memutih pucat, Jaejoong hanya menjeling Yunho sebal.

"Tuan Jung, Nyonya Jung silahkan lewat sini,"Ujar salah satu bodyguard SM town yang mengawal dan menunjukkan jalan pada mereka. Jaejoong mengapitkan tangannya pada lengan Yunho ia terlihat seperti gadis rapuh yang elok yang dijaga oleh sang pangeran.

Mereka memasuki sebuah aula besar dan disambut meriah oleh para artis dan orang-orang penting di SM town.

"Hah mulai lagi,"Batin Jaejoong, kali ini ia harus kembali menelan ludah saat semua gadis menor berlabel artis sedang menatap tak suka padanya.

"Kenapa Tuan Jung harus datang dengan istrinya sich,"Bisik salah satu artis

"Menyebalkan,"Omel yang lainnya,

"Cantik sich, tapi gaunnya biasa aja kok,"yang lain menimpali tak kalah sinis dan bisik-bisik pelan itu meski tak terdengar langsung ke telinga Jaejoong, namun ia bisa merasakannya.

"Tuan Jung silahkan,"Seorang pria bertubuh kecil mengajak Yunho untuk duduk di salah satu kursi khusus mereka.

"Em, Yunnie, Jongie ke toilet dulu ya,"Bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho kemudian,

"Kau tahu dimana?"Tanya Yunho tak kalah berbisik ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga istrinya, mengingat hiruk pikuk suara musik yang berdentuman cukup keras

"Hmm, tadi waktu masuk, Jongie liat ada tulisan toilet tak jauh dari sini,"Jawab Jaejoong lagi, dan kali ini Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan, dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Yunho mengikuti sang pelayan ke kursi VIP nya sementara Jaejoong juga ditemani pelayan wanita menuju toilet.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka berada, Boa baru selesai memoles kembali wajahnya, membenahi penampilannya dan sekarang sedang menuju tempat Yunho berada.

"Anda menyukai pestanya Tuan Jung?"Tanya Boa sok akrab ia sedang berdiri di samping tempat duduk Yunho berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Oh ya, ini menyenangkan,"Ujar Yunho tersenyum tipis, merasa mendapat lampu hijau Boa pun kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yunho.

"Apa anda masih mengingat saya tuan Jung?"Tanya Boa kemudian, Yunho menatapnya sebentar, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya sedikit

"Saya Boa, Kwon Boa, beberapa tahun lalu kita pernah bertemu di Jeju untuk acara amal,"Ujar Boa sungguh semangat, Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Apa anda ingat, emmm kejadian lucu kita waktu itu,"Boa masih gencar melancarkan aksi PDKT nya, Yunho kembali menoleh menatap Boa sebentar, mencoba mengingat sesuatu namun tidak berhasil. Boa hendak menjelaskan lagi sebelum Yunho akhirnya disapa oleh salah satu petinggi SM Town dan membuat percakapan mereka berhenti begitu saja. Bosan dengan situasi ini, Boa akhirnya menyingkir tidak benar-benar ingin pergi, hanya ingin mengambil minuman.

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang beberapa menit lalu manghilang di dalam toilet, kembali ke Aula, Jaejoong masih tetap menarik, putih cerah, berbibir merah, berambut hitam gelap, bertubuh ramping, ia lumayan mendapat sorotan saat memasuki aula dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak hanya karena kecantikannya tapi juga karena kecerobohannya, Jaejoong menenteng highheelsnya, salah satu hells alas kakinya itu patah, dan itu yang menahannya lama di toilet. Ia hampir menangis karena tidak menemukan Yunhonya.

"Jung Jaejoong,"seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong, membuatnya segera menoleh

"K,,Kwon Boa-shii,"Jaejoong kaget setangah mati, bagaimana tidak model cantik yang sempat membuatnya khawatir karena pengalaman pribadi yang berkaitan dengan dirinya ini, kini sedang berdiri di depannya, sama tinggi, sama heran, sama terkejut, dan sama-sama wanita.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Boa penasaran ada nada tak suka didalamnya

"E..eh aku bersama suamiku kesini,"jawab Jaejoong setengah ngeri

"Suami? Memangnya siapa suamimu? Salah satu karyawan disini?"Tebak Boa setengah meremehkan, Jaejoong menatap Boa kaget, merasa sangat shock dengan tebakan Boa

"Heh?"Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi bingung, sungguh ternyata wanita itu benar-benar tidak tahu

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin tetap disini bersama suamimu, tapi kuharap rapikan dulu dirimu, hari ini seorang tamu penting hadir," Boa mengambil jeda sejenak kemudian melanjutkan

"Maaf jika bicaraku kasar, SM town adalah milik pamanku, aku tak mau saja dia mendapat malu," Boa berkata sombong, ia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Boa yang beberapa waktu lalu masih terlihat cukup ramah saat di kampus. Mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung menunduk tidak enak, ia menatap penampilannya yang memang sederhana, tapi satu-satunya yang membuatnya berantakan adalah highheels yang di tentengnya kesana kemari membuatnya tidak beralas kaki. Jaejoong kembali hendak menangis, ia sedih jika memang ia terlihat memalukan di acara mewah ini, ia hanya ingin segera menemui Yunho.

"Jangan khawatir masalah ini takkan melibatkan suamimu, ini minumlah,"Boa menyerahkan segelas wine kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong ragu dan perlahan namun akhirnya mengambil gelas kaca berisi wine itu. Sebelum sesosok tangan kekar melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, dan merampas gelas wine di tangannya

"Maaf istriku tidak minum alkohol,"Yunho tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang, merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya mengambil kembali gelas wine yang ada di tangan Jaejoong dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Boa.

"Hah..."Boa mengerutkan dahi bingung tak mengerti

"Kwon Boa-shii, ini istriku Jung Jaejoong,"Ujar Yunho singkat

"Ah...?"Dengungnya pelan, Boa terhenyak, SHOCK luar biasa, cukup lama dalam posisi mata tanpa berkedip

"Boa-shii,"Jaejoong gugup, Boa menatap Jaejoong datar antara bingung, malu dan cemburu.

Karena pertemuan tak biasa tiga orang terkenal ditengah kerumunan pesta itu membuat mereka jadi sorotan seketika, Jaejoong cukup mengindahkan tatapan penasaran itu. Sementara Boa rasanya ia lumpuh seketika, bibir, lidah dan seluruh tubuhnya seakan tak merespon dengan baik. Sementara Jaejoong terlihat tertunduk.

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu ke toilet sendirian,"Yunho memperhatikan penampilan istrinya yang kini tidak beralas kaki lagi. Jaejoong merenggut sebal

"Tidak mungkin, seorang Jaejoong yang ceroboh? Istrinya Jung Yunho?Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin,"Batin Boa, sungguh rasanya ia sangat malu saat ini.

"Ayo," tanpa melepas dekapannya Yunho menuntun Jaejoong ke tempat duduk mereka, sementara tangan lainnya mengambil highhells Jaejoong dan menentengnya di tangannya.

"Boa-shii kami permisi,"Jaejoong masih sempat bersopan santun sementara Boa masih dalam situasi membeku. Boa memandang pasangan muda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia sudah tidak tahan ini hampir membuatnya gila, gadis yang bahkan dipertemuannya yang pertama kali, sudah membangkitkan jiwa persaingan dalam dirinya, ternyata adalah sosok yang selama ini selalu ingin ia hapuskan. Mengingat betapa kalahnya ia sekarang, seketika itu Boa menyingkir dari pesta, menabrak siapa saja didepannya, dan membentak siapapun yang menyapanya, ia pulang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Ooooo

Malam harinya Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi, dan mengenakan gaun tidur panjang yang lembut berwara putih cerah, kulitnya seperti mutiara berbinar cerah di bawah sinar bulan. Jaejoong duduk termenung di depan jendela sambil menatap keindahan malam itu. Yunho baru selesai mandi, masih mengenakan handuk sepinggang, rambutnya masih basah berantakan dan menetes. Ia tak berniat untuk segera berpakaian, ia menghampiri istrinya, kulit dinginnya perlahan menyentuh lembut kulit hangat Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung bergidik

"Yunnie, dingin sekali.."Protes Jaejoong, namun bukannya mendengarkan, Yunho malah sekarang semakin gencar memeluk istrinya, menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong dan mencium lembut leher istrinya.

"Sshhh Yunh... geli,.."Jaejoong meggeliat menjauh, namun pelukan Yunho yang mengerat, menghalanginya untuk berganjak satu senti lagi

"Saranghae, Jung jaejoong..."Bisik Yunho lembut, satu tangannya menuntun dagu Jaejoong untuk menoleh kebelakang tepat di depan bibirnya ia memangut bibis cherry itu lembut, hanya pangutan yang indah, namun lama-lama pangutan itu semakin dalam, lidah mereka sudah menyatu, saling bertukar saliva, dan kini Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya di depan Yunho, mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho, menikmati setiap sentuhan lidah Yunho.  
Mereka terus begitu saling melumat, saling menghisap, saling menggigit dan ketika semuanya sudah menjadi terlalu lama, Yunho tanpa jeda segera menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style, ia membawa Jaejoong ke ranjang king size mereka, Jaejoong hanya pasrah kondisi ini terlanjur sangat merangsangnya. Yunho kembali menindih Jaejoong, membawanya kedalam ciuman panas sekali lagi, ia menggunakan tangan-tangannya untuk menggoda tubuh Jaejoong

"Ah...,"Jaejoong mendesah tatkala tangan kekar itu meremas pelan gundukan payudara sintal sang istri yang masih tertutup bra dan gaun, ia menarik bra Jaejoong ke atas membuat gundukan itu terlihat di balik gaun tipisnya, jemari Yunho dengan lihat memainkan puting susunya meski masih dibatasi kain tipis gaun.

"Ah.. Yunnie, emhh,"Jaejoong mendesah berat, kini mulutnya di kunci rapat oleh Yunho, sementara tubuhnya di gerayangi tanpa ampun. Puas bermain dengan satu payudara Yunho menurunkan jemarinya lebih ke bawah, tepat di gundukan kecil sebesar kacang hijau yang kini menegang di balik celana dalamnya. Yunho mengelus lembut clitoris itu. Sementara kepalanya kini juga berganjak ke bawah, mengemut puting merah jambu yang menegang merekah dan sensitif itu.

"Ah...Yunnihh,"desah Jaejoong lebih keras, tanpa sadar ia membuka kakinya lebih lebar berharap memberikan akses untuk Yunho merangsangnya lebih dalam lagi. Yunho tak menyiakan kesempatan itu, ia mengangkat gaun Jaejoong keatas, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Jaejoong, meremas apa saja yang tersentuh tangannya, mengelus lembut clitorisnya, dan menekan-nekan hole kewanitaan Jaejoong, menggoda Jaejoong dengan gerakan tangan yang seolah ingin menyusup kedalam, membut lobang itu berkedut-kedut seperti ingin segera mengemut sesuatu.

"Yunniehh, ah, jangan begitu, ah, ah Jongie gak kuat ah,"Jaejoong mendesah ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya berusaha mencari kenikmatan lain, namun permainan Yunho belum selesai. Puas mengemut payudara yang satu, ia pindah ke payudara lain, tak mempedulikan desahan Jaejoong yang kian lemah namun masih penuh nafsu, sementara jari tengahnya dengan lihai menggoncang pelan clitoris itu memberikannya getaran seperti vibrator, membuat Jaejoong menegang tubuhnya menekuk ke depan.

"Aaah, Yunh, ah , ah , ah, ah oh Yunh, ah, Yunnie,"Jaejoong meracau kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari menikmati rangsangan ini. cairan kental terus keluar dari liang kewanitaan itu, sangat kental, berbau khas dan menggoda. Yunho kini memandang wajah terangsang istrinya, dan ia jelas tersenyum sangat puas. Masih ingin memberikan rangsangan lain, Yunho membuka habis penutup tubuh istrinya membuat Jaejoong terbaring polos, pasrah, tanpa sehelai benangpun, kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya, tepat di depan perut Jaejoong, ia menjilat, mengecup, perut datar itu penuh nafsu.

"Yunnie geli, ah geli sekali,"Jaejoong kegelian, namun tak memungkiri kenikmatan itu. Ciuman itu semakin turun kebawah tepat di benda kenyal tersembunyi indah di bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, hal paling sensitif dari seorang wanita, Yunho menggunakan lidahnya yang panjang menelusuri kewanitaan sang istri, penuh nafsu. Jaejoong semakin menggila ia menekan kepala Yunho untuk melakukan hal lebih pada dirinya sementara bibirnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan, ia menggeliat kesana kemari mencoba menahan kenikmatan tak tertandingi itu, membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi.

"Yunnnie, oh.. ini nikmat sekali, ah yunnie.."Desahnya sementara Yunho menelusuri hole kenikmatan dengan lidahnya memasukkannya sedalam mungkin menghisap habis cairan bening yang terus keluar akibat rangsangannya sendiri, cukup lama dalam posisi itu, hingga Jaejoong menggelinjang, semuanya menegang, ia menekuk tubuhnya hampir sangat tinggi, lututnya bergetar, matanya terkatup erat, tangannya mencengkeram kuat seprei, saat tanda-tanda kenikmatan orgasme hampir datang.

"Ah, Yunh, Jongie tidak kuat lagi, ah... aaaahhh..."Desahan panjang mengakhiri "penderitaannya" cairan bening dari hole kewanitaannya keluar banyak, tanpa menunggu komando Yunho menghisap penuh nafsu cairan cinta istrinya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, Jaejoong terkulai lemas, permainan Yunho sungguh hebat, ia hanya mendesah kecil saat Yunho masih bermain dibawah.

Tak kuat menahan gejolak di bawah, sementara juniornya sudah menegang sempurna Yunho menarik cepat handuknya, menunjukkan benda keperkasaanya yang besar dan sempurna. Ia menarik dagu Jaejoong kembali melancarkan aksi ciuman penuh nafsu, membagikan sisa-sisa cairan cinta Jaejoong. Jaejoong awalnya hanya membalas lembut namun lama kelamaan Jaejoong kembali terangsang, membalas ciuman Yunho sama dalamnya, sama nafsunya. Cukup lama dengan kondisi itu Yunho semakin tak sabaran, ia memegang juniornya menuntun ke liang kewanitaan Jaejoong. Serasa di terobos paksa, benda keras, panjang dan besar itu menguak liang sempit Jaejoong, memaksa masuk,

"Emh... ah..."Desah Jaejoong tertahan, meski bukan yang pertama kali, tapi juga tak mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dinding vaginanya berkedut-kedut menyedot junior Yunho lebih dalam lagi.

"Oh boo,..."Yunho menggila saat juniornya di pijit-pijit liang kewanitaan Jaejoong membuat semua saraf sensitif di juniornya bekerja lebih cepat.

Pelan tapi pasti, junior besar itu menguak masuk, menusuk lebih dalam, sampai terasa di ujung.

"Ah... Yunnie, "Jaejoong memekik tertahan, tubuhnya menggeliat erotis, Yunho mencium bibirnya lembut, tidak penuh nafsu namun penuh sayang.

"Emh...ah... ah... ah... Yunniehh,..."Jaejoong mendesah kenikmatan, menggeliat penuh nafsu, saat Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Boo... oh... eh... ah... ,"Yunho mengocok lebih cepat, sambil sesekali meremas payudara Jaejoong, sesekali juga mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong

"Ah... ah... ah... hah...,"Intonasinya semakin naik menandakan rangsangannya juga semakin memuncak,

"Kau nikmat sekali Boo.."Desah Yunho di sela sentakannya, Yunho terus seperti itu. Keduanya belum ada yang kalah selama beberapa menit seperti itu. Kocokan semakin lama semakin cepat

"Ah... Yunnie emh..."Jaejoong meremas lembut rambut Yunho saat Yunho melumat putingnya menjilatnya penuh nafsu tanpa menghentikan kocokan di bawahnya. Menggelinjang kenikmatan, Jaejoong memutar kepalanya kesana kemari, tangganya mencengkeram erat rambut Yunho, kakinya membuka lebar, yunho juga tak kalah bernafsu, tiap menit mempercepat kocokannya, melumat habis payudara istrinya, tangannya yang lain memainkan puting lainnya, sementara juniornya dimanjakan dengan pijatan-pijatan dari dinding liang kewanitaan Jaejoong, membuat keduanya serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Ah ah ah, Yunnie... Jongie.. tidak kuat lagi... aah..."Tersengal-sengal Jaejoong berujar

"Aku juga sayang... emh..."Yunho juga sulit mengatur nafasnya, keduanya saling beradu mempersatukan tubuh mereka lebih dekat lagi, saling melengkapi, saling menikmati, membuat semuanya seakan lebih nikmat. Yunho mempercepat gerakannya 3 kali lebih cepat, sementara Jaejoong menjerit-jerit mengikuti alur permainan

"Ah ,ah , ah Yunniihh ah,"desahnya semakin cepat, Jaejoong mulai menegang, cairan itu seakan memaksa keluar, lutunya bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan seakan kaku, meresapi kenikmatan itu, sementara Yunho menyentak-nyentak tak teratur, semakin mendalam, semakin kuat, namun tak lagi cepat.

"Aaaah Yunniieeh Jongie kelu...ar..."Jaejoong mendesah panjang

"Emh... Boo, aku ju...ga.."Bersamaan dengan orgasme Jaejoong, Yunho juga mengeluarkan cairannya memenuhi liang kewanitaan Jaejoong membuatnya tak tertampung semua sehingga mengalir keluar, cairan cinta itu menyatu di dalam sana, mencoba menghasilkan bibit kehidupan yang baru, sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama ambruk Yunho masih menindih Jaejoong menyeka keringat di dahi istrinya dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Istriku yang menggemaskan, kau selalu terlihat lebih cantik seperti ini,"Bisik Yunho menggoda, ia tersenyum tipis meski nafasnya masih belum teratur, Jaejoong hanya membalas tersenyum nafasnya juga tak kalah cepat dari Yunho. Yunho membalik tubuhnya terbaring di samping Jaejoong kemudian menuntun Jaejoong untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya, Jaejoong menurut. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan kondisi itu sebelum Jaejoong bersuara.

"Ne Yunnie, Jongie mau tanya?"

"Tanya apa?"Yunho menjawab masih dengan menutup matanya, tanpa menoleh Jaejoong

"Yunnie, kenal Boa?"Tanya Jaejoong, Yunnie, mengernyitkan dahinya, ia kemudian menoleh melihat istrinya.

"Aku rasa ia, katanya kami pernah bertemu di Jeju, kenapa memangnya?"Yunho balik tanya

"Kapan? Apa benar hanya di Jeju? Terus bagaimana kenalnya?"tanya Jaejoong beruntun

"Acara amal di Jeju itu setahun sebelum kita menikah, kau ingat waktu itu aku menelponmu dan kau menangis mengatakan kalau ujianmu gagal semua,"Ledek Yunho, Jaejoong langsung mempoutkan bibirnya manja

"Aku tidak ingat bagaimana kenalannya, sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingat siapa dia,"Jawab Yunho santai

"Sudah, jangan cemburu, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi lagi, dibawah sini sudah menegang lagi"Goda Yunho, belum sempat menghindar Jaejoong sudah ditarik kembali, di tindih kembali, di lumat kembali, dan malam ini kamar super luxury tuan dan nyonya Jung itu di penuhi dengan desahan penuh nafsu, dan mereka berakhir sama-sama terkulai lemas, penuh keringat, tepat setelah tengah malam di malam dingin itu.

ooooo

Pagi itu, sekali lagi Jaejoong berlari-lari di koridor kampusnya, diikuti bodyguardnya yang tidak sedang menjaganya dari kejahatan tapi berusaha siaga jika saja tiba-tiba Nyonya mereka tersandung dan jatuh, mungkin tak pernah ada yang akan menyangka jika dia adalah seorang istri salah satu miliyarder terkaya jika melihat tingkah konyolnya lengkap dengan kebodohan dan kesialannya jika tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi. Pagi ini Jaejoong lagi-lagi telat kekampus, Yunho memang tak berniat bangun awal, dan begitu juga untuk membangunkan istrinya, mungkin Yunho boleh bersenang hati karena dia bos di kantornya, tapi di kampus Jaejoong bukanlah dosen atau rektor dia adalah mahasiswa yang mau tak mau harus ikut aturan.

_**Flashback on**_

"Yunnie ini bagaimana sich, Jongie kan udah bilang ada kelas pagi kenapa tidak dibangunkan,"Omel Jaejoong sambil merapikan bajunya, sementara Yunho hanya santai tak menanggapi, ia menyerahkan dasinya menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong, tanpa banyak tanya Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa segera memakaikan dasi Yunho, Yunho memandang wajah istrinya datar dari bawah hidung mancungnya.

"Sudah siap, Jongie berangkat dulu ya,"Jaejoong mengecup pelan pipi Yunho hendak berganjak, namun Yunho menariknya.

"Kuantar,"Ujar Yunho singkat, ia merangkul bahu Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong tak membantah. Sepanjang perjalanan itu mereka hanya terdiam dam Yunho hanya mengantarnya sampai ke depan gerbang kampus sebelum kembali menuju kantornya.

_**Flashback Off**_

Jaejoong hampir menabrak ketiga sahabatnya saat ia memasuki kelasnya dan disaat yang sama ketiga sahabatnya juga ingin keluar.

"Heh Nyonya Jung,"Junsu memutar bola matanya malas, sementara Ryewook dan Kyuhyun hanya cekikan melihat penampilan berantakan Jaejoong

"Maaf, aku telat, aku melewatkan apa?"tanya Jaejoong kemudian

"Ke aula,"Junsu menarik Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya ke aula bersama kedua sahabatnya yang lain, sementara Jaejoong hanya menurut, masih di ikuti para bodyguard yang sepertinya sudah dianggap kasat mata oleh mereka semua.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka berada, baik Jaejoong, Junsu, Ryewook, dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat postur menawan sosok pria jangkung yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka, pria itu sangat tampan, mulus, dan hampir mendekati sempurna, tatapannya sangat sangar, matanya tajam seperti elang, dan ia menatap lekat-lekat keempat wanita yang juga sedang berjalan menghampirinya, tak menghampirinya sebetulnya hanya kebetulan arah mereka berlawanan. Ketiga teman Jaejoong berani sumpah melihat pria tampan itu melirik Jaejoong penuh arti, sebelum mereka berpisah ke arah yang berbeda. Junsu dan ketiga teman lainnya hanya saling menoleh.

"Kurasa ia menyukai Jaejoong..."

**TBC**

**Hahahaha NC nya... oh ya salah satu reader ada yang reviews mengingatkan puasa sebentar lagi dan NC nya harus segera di bikin sebelum puasa, untuk seketika saya langsung sadar, bahwa memang NC nya harus segera di buat, terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan, karena ini adalah kisah suami istri jadi paling tidak harus ada NC nya hahaha (Otak yadong keluar).  
**

**Terima kasih banyak atas reviews, kritik dan sarannya, sangat menyemangati saya sekali**

** Terima kasih... dan selamat membaca...**


	7. Chapter 7

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah dikejutkan dengan ponselnya yang berdering keras. Nyonya muda yang masih suka molor kalau hari minggu ini memang paling benci dengan gangguan ditengah nyenyaknya tidurnya. Tapi panggilan itu datangnya dari Victoria salah satu rekannya di panggung Gisangel panggung akrobatiknya. Setengah sadar Jaejoong mengangkat telepon itu dan berbicara dengan Victoria dengan suara seraknya

"Ada apa?"Jawabnya

"Jung Jaejoong kau masih tidur? Kau gila ya? Hari ini pemilihan bintang utama, penulis naskah yang baru akan datang sebentar lagi,"Kesal Victoria di seberang, mendengar suara emosi Victoria Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya lebar. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini ia tidak boleh telat, mengingat ia harus mempunyai citra yang baik bagi panggung akrobatiknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong segera bersiap-siap, mengabari para bodyguard dan sopirnya, membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, mengenakan pakaian yang pantas, berdandang sederhana, dan berlarian di rumah besarnya dikelilingi para maidnya yang berusaha menjaga Nyonya mereka agar tidak menabrak tembok, atau terpeleset dari tangga. Dengan nafas yang tersisa Jaejoong memerintahkan supirnya untuk berangkat ke panggung Gisangel, ia tidak boleh terlambat sedikitpun.

Beberapa menit dilalui dengan penuh ketegangan akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Jaejoong masih terus berlarian di sekitar jembatan yang memisahkan antara panggung Gisangel dengan jalan raya. Ia datang tepat ketika teman-temannya mulai berkumpul, dan dari kejauhan tampak olehnya sosok tak familiar yang sedang berdiri terpaku memandangnya yang berlari membabi buta. Jaejoong mengerem langkahnya dengan sangat mendadak membuatnya menabrak salah satu rekannya yang sekarang menatapnya garang. Sambil cengengesan Jaejoong mengambil tempat di samping Victoria yang menyikutnya kuat, bermaksud menegur tanpa suara.

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu penting, dia Kim Hyun Joong penulis naskah yang sengaja direkrut direktur, ia bekerja untuk MBC dan sekarang membantu kita menyempurnakan pertunjukan awal tahun, dan tuan Kim silahkan," Park Jungsu salah satu senior mereka, memperkenalkan orang asing yang kelihatan kaku di depan mereka itu.

"Kim Hyun Joong imnida, hari ini aku akan mulai dengan melihat penampilan kalian pada pertunjukan sebelumnya, tunjukkan saja peran yang kalian jalani, setelah itu aku akan mengklasifikasikan kalian dalam naskah yang sudah kubuat ini, dan akan kutentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi peran utamanya, tidak berdasarkan kemampuan tapi berdasarkan kecocokan kalian akan peran ini nantinya, jadi santai saja,"Kim Hyun Joong mungkin bisa berkata itu dengan santai tapi tetap saja ketegangan tak bisa dihindari.

"Dan..." Ia berhenti sejenak "Aku benci ketidakdisiplinan," Tambahnya sambil melirik tajam ke arah Jaejoong, seketika rekan Jaejoong yang lainnya ikut melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kali ini saja kumaafkan, Nyonya Jung,"Ucap Hyun Joong tenang namun sarat akan ancaman, rekan Jaejoong yang lain hanya menatap iba. Sementara Jaejoong menelan liur pahit.

Mereka kemudian bersiap-siap dan mengganti kostum mereka, kembali berlenggak lenggok di brangko yang tergantung, menari dengan indahnya meski medan yang mereka lalui sangat sulit. Jaejoong selalu memang tidak pernah bisa diandalkan, ia naik ke atas brangko memegang erat dengan tangannya dan terpeleset sesaat bahkan ketika bagiannya belum mulai, ia terjatuh dengan tidak elit di jejaring yang tersedia di bawah, menjadi bahan candaan sepanjang jam itu, dan ia menggerutu sebal saat teman-temannya yang lain juga tidak membuat moodnya bertambah baik. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya melupakan semua kesialan itu adalah saat Kim Hyun Joong dengan yakin dan lantang menyatakan bahwa peran utama kali ini akan diberikan kepada Jaejoong dengan alasan bahwa ia mampu membuat suasana lebih cerah dengan kelucuannya, dan sesuai tema yang akan mereka usung kali ini adalah "Little Princess in Paradise" kisah seorang putri mahkota ceria yang tersesat di sebuah dimensi lain yang indah dan menakjubkan.

"Jika kau sudah dibebani dengan tanggung jawab besar ini, aku rasa kau harus tahu bahwa paling tidak kedisiplinanmu sedikit diperbaiki,"Akhir kata yang ungkapkan Kim Hyun Joong, sungguh terkesan menyindirnya, dan ia hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, namun kegembiraan tak bisa lepas dari hatinya, wajahnya tak henti memamerkan senyuman manis, toh wajar saja mengingat ini adalah peran utama pertamanya.

Setelah membalas ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya yang lain, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengabari Yunho, ia sungguh tidak sabar ingin memberitahu suaminya. Jaejoong mendial nomor di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Yunnie...,"jeritnya ceria, Yunho yang mendadak mendapat serangan teriakan itu segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Yunho dingin

"Jongie, berhasil,"Teriaknya lagi

"Apanya?"Yunho balik tanya

"Jongie berhasil mendapatkan peran utama untuk pertunjukkan awal tahun kami nanti,"ceritanya penuh haru

"Hmmm, kau mau hadiah apa?"Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Hmmm hadiah?"Jaejoong lama berpikir ia menimbang-nimbang apa hal ini perlu di hadiahi.

"Ya sudah aku akan menjemputmu, kita makan malam saja ya,"Ucap Yunho kemudian setelah terlalu lama menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun tersenyum mendengarnya

"Iya Honey bunny funny,"Jaejoong kemudian mematikan ponselnya, ia sedang berdendang ria sambil duduk bersandar di tempat duduk penonton yang paling bawah sambil menatap panggungnya yang luas, dengan brangko-brangko yang bergantungan, dan seketika hatinya sangat damai.

"Kau tidak pulang?"Seseorang mengagetkan lamunan Jaejoong, membuatnya menoleh segera

"Oh, Ha..Hai,"Sapanya canggung, orang itu Hyun Joong kini duduk di samping Jaejoong

"Kau semangat sekali, kau senang dengan peran itu?"Tanya Hyunjoong kemudian, Jaejoong tersenyum. Hyun Joong yang sekarang, terkesan sangat ramah dan baik hati.

"Ini peran utama pertamaku,"Jawab Jaejoong pula, Hyun Joong mengangguk mengerti, ia menoleh ke samping memperhatikan raut wajah cantik Jaejoong sangat intens, desiran aneh muncul di hatinya, tak menafikan, dan tak berusaha menghindar, Jaejoong memang selalu mempesona dimata siapapun.

"Ya, Hyun Joong-shii, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menerima tawaran menulis naskah untuk pertunjukkan akrobatik? Apa kau menyukai akrobatik?"Setelah lama terdiam Jaejoong kemudian bertanya polos, Hyun Joong tertawa pelan

"Tidak terima kasih, apalagi dengan bintang sepertimu, sebenarnya tawarannya lumayan, tentu saja kuterima,"Jawab Hyun Joong, Jaejoong langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Tidak sopan..."Gumam Jaejoong pelan

"Kau tahu bagian paling mengejutkan sejak aku datang kemari apa? "Hyun Joong bertanya, Jaejoong menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya istri Jung Yunho yang popoler itu seceroboh ini,"Ujar Hyun Joong terus terang, sambil tergelak, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lebih lucu, membuat Hyun Joong gemas dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Aaa, sakit,"Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Hyun Joong, tanpa menyadari, Yunho sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka, berjalan mendekat, dengan tatapan tajam tak ramah. Dingin, keren, tampan dan bertubuh tegap, ia menatap lekat ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berduaan dengan Hyun Joong, tak banyak lagi orang-orang yang berada di panggung itu, tapi kedatangan Yunho yang sangat jarang selalu menimbulkan keriuhan, menyadari suaminya sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan melambai kearah suaminya. Hyun Joong terlihat tegang, ia tampak tak suka, tapi juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan Jaejoong yang tak menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum sumringah kearah suaminya.

Yunho menatap angkuh ke arah Hyun Joong sorot matanya tajam dan berang.

"Ayo pulang,"Ujar Yunho kini menatap Jaejoong lembut, Jaejoong tersenyum manja melepas tangannya dari tangan Hyun Joong dan menggandeng mesra Yunho.

"Hyun Joong-shii aku pulang ya,"Pamit Jaejoong sopan, ia menunduk sedikit, Hyun Joong tersenyum tipis, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho tapi ia justru tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong, tanpa berbasa-basi Yunho pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke mobilnya bersama istrinya, para boyguard Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menunggu diluar segera mengikuti majikan mareka.

"Dia siapa?"tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil

"Siapa?"Jaejoong malah balik tanya

"Laki-laki yang bersamamu?"Jawab Yunho masih dingin

"Hmm namanya Kim Hyun Joong penulis naskah untuk pertunjukkan kami,"Jawab Jaejoong semangat,

"Sepertinya kalian cepat akrab,"Sindir Yunho, mendengar kata-kata tak enak itu Jaejoong menoleh, memincingkan matanya menggoda ia kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aah.. Yunnie cemburu ya,"Godanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho dengan jemari telunjukknya, Yunho tak bisa menghindar hanya mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hmm, Saranghae...,"Bisik Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi Yunho pelan, ia kemudian merangkul lengan Yunho dan bersandar manja di bahu suaminya.

"Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku jika begini,"Yunho memperingatan mengingat Jaejoong bergelayut manja di lengannya, yang sedang menyetir.

"Tapi Jongie, kangen,"Jawab Jaejoong sedih ia melepas rangkulannya, Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong yang menatap sedih ke arah jendela sebelahnya, tidak tega Yunho menarik Jaejoong kembali.

"Kemarilah,"Ucap Yunho pelan, Jaejoong mengikut, kini kembali memeluk lengan Yunho posesif dan bersandar di bahu suaminya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum Yunho kembali menambahkan.

"Ia aku cemburu," Ujarnya dan kini menghentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu gedung mewah, Jaejoong tak sempat membalas hanya tersenyum geli. Jaejoong merangkul lengan Yunho manja, dan mengikuti suaminya masuk ke restoran mewah itu. Mereka disambut seperti biasa selalu serba sopan, terlampau sopan bahkan, dan sangat istimewa, Yunho sudah memesan salah satu tempat duduk khusus pelanggan VIP, mereka hendak menuju tempat mereka sebelum terhenti oleh sapaan resmi di belakang mereka.

"Tuan Jung, Nyonya Jung, sungguh suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu anda disini,"Kwon Young Min CEO SM town menyapa mereka semangat, Yunho tersenyum tipis, namun Jaejoong tidak memerhatikan itu, karena ia sedang dipelototi tidak suka oleh seorang gadis di samping Young Min, Boa, menatap Jaejoong tajam seaakan ingin segera memangsa, Jaejoong balas menatap tajam, meski ia tak begitu yakin benar-benar sedang melakukannya.

"Boa, kenapa kau tidak menyapa?"Tegur Young min sambil menyentak Boa pelan, Boa terlonjak dan menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho satu-satu

"An..anneyong,"Boa membungkuk sedikit

"Iya ini suatu kebetulan, hmm... bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama,"Tawar Yunho sopan, Young Min sungguh terharu, sementara Boa hampir pingsan mendapat tawaran seberuntung ini. Bersama mereka menuju tempat pesanan Yunho, agak romantis memang karena itu memang khusus untuk mereka berdua tadinya.

"Wah sepertinya kami mengganggu acara tuan dan nyonya Jung,"Ujar Young Min tidak enak

"Eh tidak, ini hanya makan malam biasa,"Jawab Jaejoong ramah

Mereka duduk berbincang, memesan makanan, saling memuji, terus meneguk wine mahal yang tersedia, dan Boa selalu bisa diandalkan jika itu menyangkut mengubah suasana hati seseorang.

"Tuan Jung, anda terlihat tidak banyak berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di Jeju,"Ucapnya manis, Jaejoong melirik, Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. Tak mendapat jawaban Boa kembali menambahkan.

"Anda tahu, kalau kita punya pengalaman lucu disana, dan saya tidak pernah melupakannya,"Lanjutnya lagi, Jaejoong semakin melirik ingin tahu, Yunho meneguk wine nya, ekspresinya biasa saja.

"Oh ya, sepertinya saya tidak mengingatnya,"Ujar Yunho, tapi tak mau berhenti di situ Boa memasang senyum penuh arti.

"Tentu saja, karena saat itu anda sedang mabuk,"Ujar Boa sambil terkikik pelan, Yunho lumayan terkejut, apatah lagi Jaejoong, dan Young Min hendak menghentikan Boa, namun tak berhasil.

"Anda tahu,... kalau anda sudah mencuri ciuman pertama saya,"Kata Boa pura-pura berbisik seolah ini hanya antara dia dan Yunho, Jaejoong melirik berat ke arah Yunho yang tampak tenang, dan Young Min mendadak kehilangan berat tubuh saat mendengarnya.

"Ah tentu saja itu tidak disengaja kan,"Young Min mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tidak enak ini. Jaejoong meneguk sirupnya, tangannya tampak kaku dan gemetar. Yunho tak perlu menatap ke arah Jaejoong untuk mengetahui apakah istrinya baik-baik saja atau tidak, ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lembut, meremasnya pelan, seakan menyatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, dalam hati Jaejoong sungguh tersenyum lega, sementara Boa nuansa hatinya mendadak berubah lagi ia langsung menatap sinis pada Jaejoong, matanya bahkan tak bisa lepas dari Jaejoong dan genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Ini sungguh mengejutkan, kalau begitu saya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan waktu itu,"Ujar Yunho kalem, Boa buru-buru tersenyum

"Hmm tidak apa-apa saya rasa itu kenangan terindah,"Ucapnya senang, Young Min menyikut Boa, namun Boa tak mengindahkan.

"Oh maaf Nyonya Jung anda tidak menganggapnya serius kan?"Katanya sangat bangga pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong menatapnya lembut.

"Tidak, tentu saja, itu sesuatu yang lucu,"Ujarnya ramah

"Mungkin saja, karena saat itu aku sedang merindukannya,"Yunho menambahkan sambil menatap Jaejoong, yang balas menatapnya malu-malu, tangannya kembali meremas pelan tangan Jaejoong dan Boa semakin tidak bahagia.

"Eh, mungkin saja,"Jawab Boa tidak ikhlas

"Eh, makan malam sudah tersedia, bagaimana kalau kita menikmatinya dulu hahaha,"Young Min berusaha lagi menyelamatkan situasi, dan kali ini ia berhasil mereka menikmati makan malamnya, dan tidak membahas masalah mengerikan itu lagi. Tentu saja Boa tidak senang sepanjang makan malam itu, melihat Yunho memotong steak untuk Jaejoong, memarahi Jaejoong penuh sayang saat Jaejoong ingin mencicipi alkohol, dan tertawa bersama Young Min adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Mereka saling mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam, dan kemudian berpisah dengan mobil masing-masing. Di dalam mobil Jaejoong terlihat tidak bicara sepatah katapun.

"Boo, kau marah?"Tanyanya kalem, Jaejoong melirik sebal

"Kau menciumnya saat mabuk... dan omong kosong apa itu, "mencuri ciuman pertamaku" berani taruhan kalau itu memang benar ciuman pertamanya aku makan jok mobil ini,"Ujar Jaejoong berapi-api, Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya

"Sudahlah yang penting itu juga bukan ciuman pertamaku, dan aku tidak sengaja OK, aku bahkan tidak ingat,"Jelas Yunho, tapi Jaejoong menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Tapi kau kelihatannya biasa saja,"Omel Jaejoong lagi

"Kau harus khawatir jika aku mulai tidak biasa saja,"Yunho tersenyum tipis, Jaejoong tak lagi membantah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kasar, Yunho menggapai kepala istrinya mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan, tersenyum lembut, sementara Jaejoong hanya cemberut masih sebal.

Ooooo

Jaejoong tiba dengan mulusnya ke kampus, masih dengan nuansa yang sama tapi di hari yang berbeda dengan kejadian yang berbeda pula, hari ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat gembira, ia tersenyum sepanjang hari namun tak juga membuat sahabatnya keheranan. Junsu selalulah yang paling dewasa meski wajahnya yang paling imut di situ, kyuhyun selalu paling evil dan paling galak, dan ryewook paling lembut, bertiga mereka mendampingi Jaejoong mencari beberapa referensi di perpustakaan, mengingat Jaejoong harus menuntaskan semua mata kuliahnya sebelum semester baru berlangsung, dan masih dengan senyuman indah diwajahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sich? Bikin takut saja,"Ujar Kyuhyun ngeri, Ryewook dan Junsu menoleh

"Hmm, karena kau bertanya, akan aku kasih tahu, begini sebenarnya..." Jaejoong mengambil jeda, bermaksud membuatnya lebih surprise.

"Sebenarnya apa?"tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar

"Sebenarnya di pertunjukkan awal tahun nanti aku akan menjadi bintang utama,"jawab Jaejoong bahagia

"Apa!?"Ketiga temannya berteriak kencang, membuat penghuni perpustakaan mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke bibir mereka masing-masing memberi kode pada mereka untuk tidak bersuara. Setelah cengengesan sambil memohon maaf, mereka kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Ini mengerikan, sumpah..."celetuk Ryewook sok serius

"Apa mereka dalam kondisi sadar saat memilihmu?"tanya Kyuhyun kejam

"Oh Jae, ini tugas berat, kau yakin kau bisa?"Junsu berkata iba, niat awal ingin pamer dan agar bisa tersenyum puas, Jaejoong malah berbalik cemberut, menatap sahabatnya putus asa

"Kalian tidak mempercayaiku ya?"Kesalnya, dan ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum

"Kami cuma bercanda, selamat ya,"Ujar Kyuhyun yakin, diikuti anggukan mantap dan senyum tulus dari 2 sahabatnya yang lain. Jaejoong terharu dan memeluk alay teman-temannya. Mereka sedang "bersenang-senang" di perpustakaan sebelum seseorang datang menghampiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya laki-laki itu

"Kim Hyun Joong-shii, kenapa kau ada... hei seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Kesal Jaejoong, ketiga sahabatnya menatap lekat Hyun Joong dan seketika mereka ingat, mereka saling memandang yakin, bahwa laki-laki yang menatap Jaejoong kemarin itulah Hyun Joong.

"Aku mengumpulkan referensi untuk naskah terbaruku,"Jawah Hyun Joong santai, Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti

"Dan kau apa yang kau lakukan, disini? Belajar untuk ujian ulang?" Sindir Hyun Joong sadis

"Bicaramu tidak sopan sekali, kalau ia memang kenapa?"Kesal Jaejoong, tapi Hyun Joong malah tergelak

"Sesuai yang diharapkan Nyonya Jung,"Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong, Jaejoong menepis tangannya

"Jangan suka mencubitku,"Kesal Jaejoong

"Lalu apa aku harus menciummu?"Goda Hyun Joong yang berdampak besar bagi emosional sahabat Jaejoong yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi lengkap dengan mulut menganga.

"Enak saja,"Omel Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba,"Sambil tersenyum simpul Hyun Joong pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan sahabatnya yang masih termangu.

"Astaga Jae, kenapa selalu orang hebat yang mendekatimu,"Ucap Kyuhyun terharu

"Dia Kim Hyun Joong kan, astaga kemarin ia baru mendapat award yang kesekian kalinya untuk naskah terbaik,"Gumam Ryewook

"Hmm sesuai yang di harapkan Nyonya Jung,"Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Jaejoong menatap bingung, para sahabatnya.

"Dia sangat keras sebetulnya,"Komentarnya kemudian sedikit tidak nyambung sebetulnya.

Oooo

Di sore yang dingin beberapa hari setelah kejadian di kampus, kini perusahaan Jung's Corp mendapat masalah besar. Yunho habis memaki semua pegawai kantornya, membentak mereka dengan kata-kata pedas, emosinya begitu memuncak mengingat hasil laporan keungan perusahaan yang menunjukkan angka defisit, ia sangat sibuk, mengadakan rapat mendadak dengan semua pemegang saham, petinggi perusahaan, dan beberapa karyawan, berusaha mencari tahu dimana letak kerugian itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, saat Yunho masih berada di kantornya, duduk menyendiri dengan setumpuk dokumen penting sesekali ia menatap keluar, ia begitu pusing hingga bahkan untuk berpikir jernih pun sangat sulit. Cukup lama dengan kondisi itu hingga ia dikejutkan dengan suara ponselnya.

"Hmm.."Ia mengangkat ponsel itu, sambil terus membaca dokumen didepannya

"Yunnie, tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya Jaejoong manja, Yunho tersenyum tipis

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, memangnya aku kenapa?"Tanyanya lembut

"Em, tidak salah satu berita di tv mengatakan..."  
"Jangan percaya gosip itu, perusahaan kita baik-baik saja,"Potong Yunho

""Emm kalau begitu kenapa tidak pulang?"Tanya Jaejoong lagi,

"Aku sibuk, kau kenapa belum tidur?"Tanya Yunho

"Jongie tidak bisa tidur, jongie khawatir sama Yunnie, apa Jongie datang ke kantor saja, kita tidur di kantor saja ya," Sarannya semangat

"Hei, Boo jangan bercan..."Telpon terputus, Jaejoong sudah mematikan ponselnya

"Astaga anak ini,"Kesal Yunho pasrah. Ia mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong kembali namun nomornya sudah tidak aktif. Setelah menimbang-nimbang antara harus pulang dengan menunggu Jaejoong, Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Jaejoongnya saja. Cukup lama Yunho melirik khawatir ke bawah menunggu Jaejoong dan para bodyguardnya beberapa menit berlalu hingga ia akhirnya menemukan Jaejoong keluar dari limousin hitamnya, di kawal beberapa bodyguard masuk ke gedung Jung's Corp, tentu saja kedatangan Jaejoong malam-malam membuat satpam yang berjaga malam sangat kaget mengingat ini adalah kali pertama hal seperti ini terjadi, tapi Jaejoong tetap berhasil merebut perhatian mereka dengan senyum manis dan tulusnya.

Tak sampai 5 menit Jaejoong sudah berada di depan ruangan Yunho, membuka pintu besar dan menghambur ke pelukan suaminya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja,"Gumam Yunho sambil membalas pelukan istrinya, Jaejoong melepas pelukannya

"Jongie khawatir sekali,"Ucapnya pelan

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang,"Ujar Yunho sambil mengambil jasnya, tapi Jaejoong menggeleng

"Kenapa?"tanya Yunho heran

"Jongie serius pingin tidur disini,"Kata Jaejoong malu-malu

"Boo ini serius, besok kau harus kuliah, aku akan membawa pekerjaan penting ke rumah saja,"Ujar Yunho membereskan dokumen-dokumen penting di mejanya, tapi bukannya menurut Jaejoong malah memegang tangan Yunho membuat pergerakan tangan Yunho berhenti.

"Besok Jongie bolos kuliah saja ne... Jongie pingin nemenin Yunnie, jangan khawatir Jongie tidak apa-apa kok,"Ucap Jaejoong lembut, ia menatap lekat mata suaminya, dan Yunho juga menatapnya. Cukup lama terdiam akhirnya pertahanan Yunho runtuh juga, ia memeluk erat istrinya mencoba menyalurkan beban di pundaknya, ia menghirup habis aroma Jaejoong, menciumanya pelan penuh cinta, dan kembali memeluknya erat seakan tidak ada hari esok lagi.

"Terima kasih sayang,"Gumamnya pelan

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Yunho lembur sampai pukul 3 pagi, Jaejoong harus menyerah dengan tertidur pulas di sofa empuk, berselimutkan jas Yunho, dan bergelung seperti bayi. Tiap kali merasa lelah Yunho hanya perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dengan melihat istrinya yang tertidur pulas, membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan entah dari mana seketika ia terus bersemangat. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan, mencium pipinya lembut, Jaejoong menggeliat geli namun tak juga terbangun, tak mau mengganggu akitifitas tidur istrinya Yunho akhirnya menggendong Jaejoong mendekapnya erat dalam pelukannya, karena bobot tubuh Jaejoong yang tak seberapa sehingga Yunho tak begitu kesulitan saat menggendong Jaejoong turun menuju mobil.

"Ah Tuan Jung, anda baru pulang,"Beberapa satpam kantornya sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan pagi yang tak biasa ini, Yunho tak menyahut hanya tersenyum tipis, dan satpam itu membantu Yunho membuka pintu saat mereka hendak keluar

"Astaga Nyonya Jung, aku betul-betul iri sama Tuan Jung,"Gumam salam satu satpam pada teman satpamnya yang lain saat Yunho sudah jauh dari pandangan mereka

"Cantik, baik, dan ramah, apalagi yang diperlukan Tuan Jung, ia sudah memiliki hampir semuanya,"Komen teman satunya

"Kurasa mereka perlu bayi,"Jawab satpam yang tadi, dan seketika mereka berdua tertawa. Tak berapa lama kemudian suara mobil Yunho terdengar meninggalkan gedungnya.

Oooo

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu, Yunho sudah bisa kembali tersenyum ceria, dan ketegangan perusahaan sudah membaik, dan Jaejoong sendiri sudah mulai dengan aktifitas barunya ia cukup bersemangat sekali mengingat ini pertunjukkan awal tahun yang sempurna dan ia adalah bintang utamanya.

Sehabis berlatih, Jaejoong sambil tersenyum bahagia keluar dari panggung, bermaksud hendak langsung pulang dan istirahat namun ia malah ditarik paksa oleh Hyun Joong

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Jaejoong mencoba berontak

"Diamlah Nyonya Jung kau membuat bpdyguardmu berpikir aku orang jahat nanti,"Kesal Hyun Joong

"Lalu kenapa kau menarikku begini,"Kesal Jaejoong

"Temani aku makan malam,"Ucap Hyun Joong sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

"Hah apa? Bodyguardku menunggu disana mereka akan mencariku," Jelas Jaejoong lagi

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal bilang kan ada urusan, dan mereka pasti akan pulang, tenang saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"Ujar Hyun Joong lagi

"Aku tidak mau,"Jaejoong hendak pergi namun Hyun Joong menariknya

"Astaga ternyata kau keras kepala juga ya, hari ini ulang tahunku berbaik hatilah sedikit,"Ungkapnya akhirnya

"Serius? ... hah ya sudah aku temenin, sebentar aku bicara dengan mereka dulu, oh ya, aku tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam, kita sebentar saja ya"Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengambil ponselnya dan berbicara dengan bodyguardnya, setelah itu mereka akhirnya berangkat ke salah satu restoran mewah, Hyun Joong memesan tempat romantis yang tak biasa untuknya dan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sedikit ngeri mengingat ia berpikir ini makan malam sesama teman saja.

Tak banyak yang terjadi malam itu, selain Jaejoong menolak untuk minum alkohol, menghabiskan makan malamnya secepat mungkin dan merengek pada Hyun Joong untuk cepat-cepat menghabiskan makannya dan mengantarnya pulang. Hyun Joong tampak menikmati malam ini, ia mungkin tidak begitu saja menunjukkannya tapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Ia. Dia sedang bahagia.

"Jaejoongie,"Panggilnya pelan saat Jaejoong hendak turun dari mobilnya, Jaejoong menoleh

"Terima kasih ya, aku pasti akan membalasnya,"Ucapnya penuh arti, Jaejoong menatapnya bingung, namun tak mau ambil pusing ia mengucapkan selamat malam dan segera masuk ke rumahnya. Jaejoong senang saat mengetahui Yunho sudah di rumah, ia berlari kecil untuk menemui suaminya di dalam kamar, bermaksud meminta maaf karena ia pulang terlambat.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar, dan melihat Yunho sedang berdiri bersandar di jendela kaca kamar mereka, kancing leher dan lengan kemejanya terbuka, dan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, karena posisinya berhadapan dengan pintu dan untuk seketika mereka terlihat saling berhadapan, saling menatap, dan saling bertanya-tanya...

**TBC**

**Maaf updatenya kelamaan, sungguh beberapa hari ini malas mikir, coz baru bisa ngetik kalo malam, kalo siang sibuknya nggak ketulungan, jadi kadang keburu ngantuk dulu. Semoga masih selalu dinanti ya...**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewsnya, buat para reader setia, dan para reader silent juga terima kasih, maaf tidak bisa membalas, tapi jujur saya selalu mempertimbangkan semua kritik dan saran kalian, juga semangat yang kalian berikan saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih.**

**Dan selamat membaca... Terima kasih...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yu...yunnie.."Mendadak Jaejoong menciut, ditatap sedingin itu oleh suaminya sendiri membuatnya seakan ditikam seribu pisau tepat di jantungnya

"Darimana saja?"Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Yunho buka mulut, ia masih menatap lekat istrinya, nada bicaranya sangat dingin

"Maaf.."Jaejoong tertunduk merasa bersalah

"Aku menelpon direkturmu dan mereka mengatakan kalau kau sudah pulang sejak tadi"Yunho terlihat sangat galak sekarang, Jaejoong menatap suaminya gugup

"Kau tidak menelponku, ponselmu mati, dan tidak bersama bodyguard? Kau tahu seberapa cemasnya aku?"Yunho masih mencecarnya, Jaejoong semakin tersudut

"Jika pertunjukkan itu menyita waktumu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menarikmu kembali,"Ujar Yunho sarat akan nada ancaman, ia berjalan hampir melewati Jaejoong yang masih terdiam membisu kehilangan kata-kata, belum pernah ia melihat Yunho sebegitu marahnya padanya, dan Yunho tak pernah sedingin itu juga

"Dan... aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan namja itu,"Tambah Yunho sangat dingin sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi, Jaejoong membisu ini semua salahnya Yunho pasti sudah tau ia bersama Hyun Joong.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara keran air yang menandakan Yunho sedang mandi di dalam sana. Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat, air matanya mengalir tanpa terkendali ia menyekanya kasar, menutupi tangisnya agar Yunho tak melihatnya.

Yunho sudah rapi masih duduk bersandar sambil membaca sebuah buku di tempat tidur mereka, saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaun tidurnya, matanya sedikit sembab, tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho terus memerhatikannya, Jaejoong sangat takut dengan Yunho saat ini, meski ia sangat ingin bicara dengannya memohoh maaf. Jaejoong sudah berbaring di tempat tidur masih belum berani menatap Yunho yang meliriknya lewat sudut matanya, ia tahu Jaejoong habis menangis, dan ia sungguh sangat menyayangi istrinya, hanya saja sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menciumnya. Jaejoong menutup matanya erat, bergelung mungil disisi Yunho, matanya terpejam namun tak dapat menyembunyikan air mata yang terus menetes, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan sendirinya, menyisakan bekas air mata yang mengering.

Yunho baru terasa mengantuk setengah jam setelah istrinya tertidur, ia mematikan lampu bacanya, berbaring, mengulurkan lengannya, membalik tubuh Jaejoong pelan menghadapnya dan mendekap Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong menggeliat nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho, tubuhnya mencari-cari posisi yang lebih hangat, membuat Yunho tersenyum geli dibuatnya.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong lembut, mencium mata sembab istrinya penuh cinta, sambil berbisik pelan

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong," dan Yunho tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Ooooo

Jaejoong terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya, dan untuk beberapa waktu ia membenarkan dirinya terbaring di tempat tidur menekuri langir-langit kamar. Ia ingin sekali bicara dengan Yunho saat ini, tapi Yunho bahkan sudah tak disampingnya lagi, Yunho sudah pastilah masih marah padanya, dan rasa rindu yang besar seketika menyeruak batinnya.

"Heh heh Yu..nnie."Dan Jaejoong terisak pilu, air matanya mengalir menetes tanpa tertahan lagi membasahi wajah dan bantalnya.

Hari ini ia malas bangun, malas beraktifitas, malas segalanya, ia hanya ingin terbaring seperti ini terus, mungkin jika bisa ia ingin sepanjang hari begini. Namun pesan singkat dari sahabatnya Junsu, membangunkannya perlahan, membuatnya menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi, menghentikan secara paksa air mata yang masih ingin menetes, menepis jauh-jauh kekhawatiran akan Yunho yang sedang tak menegurnya, dan entahlah hari ini ia ingin sekali mengakhirinya dengan menangis.

OoooO

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku menjadi Yunho, Jaejoong-ya kau ini jangan terlalu polos," Marah Junsu tepat ketika Jaejoong selesai bercerita tentang masalahnya hari ini, kini ia sudah duduk manis bersama sahabatnya di sebuah kafe.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolaknya,"Ujar Jaejoong sendu, matanya sembab karena menangis

"Ya Jung Jaejoong, jika kau tidak bisa menolaknya, maka lambat laun Yunho akan menceraikanmu,"Komentar Kyuhyun pedas, membuat Junsu dan Ryewook hampir menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan Jaejoong diam membisu. Junsu langsung memukul punggung Kyuhyun

"Jangan membuatnya bertambah sedih,"Ucap Ryewook menenangkan,

"Aku kesal sekali dengannya sungguh, jika aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang dalam hal ini, kau Jung Jaejoong, kau yang akan kusalahkan, bisa-bisanya kau makan malam bersama laki-laki lain tanpa ijin suamimu,"Kesal Kyuhyun, sangat menusuk dan Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya terdiam, dan semakin tersudut. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga, ketegasan sangat diperlukan, ia harusnya mengerti watak seorang Jung Yunho.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"Rintih Jaejoong sendu, hampir tak berdaya

"Tentu saja minta maaf dengannya, kau pikir apa lagi,"Kyuhyun masih berkoar-koar

"Kyuhyun sudahlah,"Junsu mencoba menenangkan, Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat mencoba untuk tenang, Ryewook sendiri terdiam sambil mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong yang terus terisak.

"Ah, itukan Yunho,"Tiba-tiba beberapa gadis disekitar mereka memekik senang, mendengar itu Jaejoong dan kedua rekannya kontan menoleh

"Dia tampan sekali ya,"decak mereka kagum, Jaejoong dengan segala kemampuannya mencoba mengintip dari keramaian ini sementara dua rekannya yang lain juga terlihat ingin tahu.

"Aku ingin sekali menghampirinya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang kencan, eh apa itu istrinya?"Ujar gadis lainnya yang berhasil menarik perhatian Jaejoong dan dua sohib kentalnya itu

"Dia itu..."Sambil berbisik Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya pada Jaejoong sementara Ryewook dan Junsu sibuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Yunho, yang duduk di seberang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Dia Tiffany sekretaris baru Yunnie,"Jawab Jaejoong sendu, Kyuhyun mengangguk ngeri. Jaejoong terlihat semakin tak baik-baik saja

"Aku ingin pulang,"Jaejoong tiba-tiba bangkit dan hendak pergi

"Jaejoong, jangan berburuk sangka dulu mungkin mereka hanya makan siang biasa,"Junsu mencoba membujuk Jaejoong

"Aku tidak peduli, Yunnie sepertinya terlihat senang,"Ujar Jaejoong tampak sangat terpukul.

"Jaejoong, tenangkan diri dulu, ne, kalau mau kau bisa langsung menemuinya disana,"Saran Junsu masih sabar

"Aku tidak mau, aku ada urusan, aku akan ke panggung Gisangel dulu,"Pamit Jaejoong tergesa-gesa, ketiga rekannya pasrah dan menatap Jaejoong prihatin.

"Aku percaya mereka tak lebih dari sekadar atasan dan bawahan, Jaejoong terpukul sekali, karena kau Kyuhyunnie baru mengatakan tentang perceraian padanya,"Ujar Ryewook langsung menuding Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, dia sahabatku, aku menyayanginya, tapi kepolosannya harus segera disadarkan,"Ujar Kyuhyun membela diri, merasa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga, mereka tak menafikan semua itu.

"Aku hanya berharap Jaejoong baik-baik saja,"Ucar Junsu lirih

"Nyonya Silahkan,"sang bodyguard yang melihat Jaejoong tergesa-gesa segera membukakan pintu mobil.

"Saya mau naik taksi saja,"Ujar Jaejoong

"Tapi Nyonya..."Sang bodyguard mencoba membujuk

"Taksi,"belum sempat para bodyguard itu membujuk Nyonya besar mereka, Jaejoong sudah langsung melesut dengan taksinya

"Nyonya..,"Sang bodyguard sudah tak berdaya menahannya

Bagaimana ini?"Tanya bodyguard lainnya.

"Ikuti saja taksinya, ayo cepat!"Perintah sang bodyguard lainnya

"Maaf tapi apa taksi ini bisa lebih laju?"Tanya Jaejoong agak panas

"Tentu saja bisa,"Sambil tersenyum sombong sang supir taksi yang masih muda itupun langsung tancap gas, menerobos jalanan New york yang sesak.

"Mau melarikan diri ya Nyonya Jung?" Di luar dugaan tak seperti kebanyakan masyarakat, supir taksi ini mengenal Jaejoong, Jaejoong sepertinya lumayan panik jika ada orang asing yang mengetahui identitasnya.

"Aku bukan Nyonya Jung,"Kata Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak gugup

"Wah anda tidak perlu takut Nyonya saya bukan orang jahat, saya tahu anda istri Tuan Jung, saya datang ke pesta pernikahan Nyonya, an berhasil melihat Nyonya secara dekat,"Jawab sang supir antusias, mendengar pernyataan seperti itu Jaejoong merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Sepertinya anda ada masalah Nyonya?"Tanya sang supir

"Yah begitulah"Jaejoong menjawab malas, sang supir kemudian tersenyum usil.

"Anda manis sekali jika sedang marah,"Goda sang supir taksi, Jaejoong memandangnya kesal

"Lihat Nyonya kita sudah selamat,"Ucap sang supir itu kemudian, mobil bodyguard Jaejoong memang sudah tidak kelihatan lagi sepertinya mereka memang sudah berhasil. Sementara itu kepanikan menyergap para boyguard Jaejoong.

"Kita kehilangan Nyonya,"Para bodyguardnya langsung panik

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"Tanya salah satu bodyguard

"Kita telepon tuan Jung,"Jawab sang ketua bodyguard sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menelpon Yunho yang saat itu masih makan siang bersama Tiffany.

Dert... Dert...

Ponsel bergetar di atas meja, melihat nomor yang tertera adalah nomor bodyguard Jaejoong, Yunho pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?"Yunho menyahut

"Tuan Jung, maaf, Nyonya kabur dengan taksi, kami sudah berusaha mengejarnya"Ujar sang bodyguard gugup

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Yunho agak kesal mendengar ketidakbecusan para bodyguard Jaejoong itu.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Nyonya marah-marah dan bilang ingin naik taksi"Jelasnya masih takut-takut

"Ya sudah, cepat temukan Nyonya, mungkin dia menuju panggung Gisangel, jaga Nyonya dulu, aku akan menyusulnya nanti,"Yunho yang mengerti benar kalau sudah marah seperti itu satu-satunya tempat yang akan didatangi Jaejoong adalah Panggung akrobatiknya, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul istrinya sendiri nanti.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Nyonya, Tuan?"Tanya Tiffany ingin tahu

"Tidak,"Jawab Yunho singkat, tahu jika Yunho sedang tak ingin membahasnya Tiffany lantas terdiam.

"Dulu saya pikir Tuan Jung sangat dingin ,tapi ternyata Tuan tidak sedingin seperti yang saya bayangkan,"Ucap Tiffany kemudian, Yunho tak begitu menanggapinya

"Sungguh kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Jung disini,"Ujar Tiffany sumringah. Namun Yunho yang moodnya sudah terganggu hanya merespon seadaanya.

"Apa yang sedang ia marahkan ya,"Batin Yunho penasaran, hati dan pikirannya tak berhenti memikirkan Jaejoong.

"Hmm apa Tuan sedang mengkhawatirkan Nyonya?"Tanya Tiffany lembut, Yunho kemudian tersenyum.

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kalau sedang marah begini,"Ujar Yunho santai, Tiffany tersenyum lembut, tersirat rasa cemburu yang besar didalamnya.

"Maaf sekretaris Hwang, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, aku harus pergi,"Yunho sudah tak kuat, ia harus segera mengejar Jaejoong, dengan tergesa-gesa ia membayar minum mereka, mengambil jasnya, dan menyambar kunci mobilnya.

OoooO

Jaejoong tiba di Panggung Gisangel, dengan penuh kegundahan, ia langsung ke kamar kostum, mengganti bajunya.

Ia menari-nari indah diatas brangko, bergelantungan penuh duka di panggung kesukaannya itu, tangannya terus menggenggam erat brangko-brangko yang berayun, tanpa sadar seseorang sedang menatapnya dari bawah, Hyun Joong tampak memikirkan banyak hal dengan hanya menatap Jaejoong sejauh ini. ia mencoba menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan istri cantik Jung itu.

"Ya! Jung Jaejoong!"Hyun Joong berteriak memanggil Jaejoon, saat Jaejoong tampak sedang menapak di tangga, merasa ada panggilan di bawah Jaejoong menoleh, menengok ke bawah, dan melihat Hyun Joong melambai ke arahnya, ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian, melepaskan pegangannya, menghempaskan tubuhnya di jejaring keselamatan, dan turun menghampiri Hyun Joong, ia mengenakan sweater panjangnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kostum akrobatik yang ketat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Hyun Joong, sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berayun saja,"Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya, Hyun Joong tersenyum tipis

"Semalam... terima kasih ya,"Ucap Hyun Joong pelan, Jaejoong menoleh, memukul lengan Hyun Joong pelan, kemudian terseyum.

"Apa kau dimarah setelah itu?"Tanya Hyun Joong ingin tahu, Jaejoong terdiam menunduk tidak menjawab, mengerti situasi Hyun Joong kemudian mengulurkan lengannya mendekap bahu Jaejoong erat

"Kau tau, kau bisa mengandalkanku jika kau sedang sedih, kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa tapi aku tetap bisa menemanimu,"Ujar Hyun Joong penuh perhatian, Jaejoong menatap Hyun Joong lama.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"Ujar Jaejoong yakin, Hyun Joong tak tersenyum, ia menatap Jaejoong lama, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan ini...

"Apa kau bahagia?"tanyanya serius, Jaejoong lumayan terkejut sekali dengan pertanyaan itu

"Aku bahagia,"Jawab Jaejoong kemudian, "Kenapa?"Lanjutnya

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu. Kau membuatku gila Jaejoong-ah,"Hyun Joong tampak gusar, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Hyun Joong-shii, kau kenapa?"Jaejoong cemas

"Aku sebenarnya..."ucapan Hyun Joong tercekat

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Apa Si Jung itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"Tanya Hyun Joong lagi, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk polos. Namun kemudian tubuhnya terasa melayang, Hyun Joong menariknya kuat, Jaejoong merasa terjatuh dalam pelukan Hyun Joong, tubuhnya yang lemah dan limbung seakan tak berdaya dalam dekapan Hyun Joong, ia terdiam beberapa saat, terkejut sekali dengan kondisi ini.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku ingin menjagamu,"Lirih Hyun Joong, Jaejoong terdiam masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana

"Aku mencintamu,"Ucapan terakhir Hyun Joong seakan membuat Jaejoong terbanting, ia mengangkat tubuhnya secara paksa, membuat pelukan Hyun Joong terlepas, ia menatap tak percaya.

"Hyun Joong-shii..."Jaejoon tercekat, hampir tak mampu bersuara lagi, tepat sebelum ia kembali menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, sebuah lengan kekar lainnya menyadarkannya, menariknya menjauh dari Hyun Joong, Jaejoong menoleh cepat, mendapati Yunho menariknya menjauh, cengkeramannya sangat kuat, dan matanya... wajahnya... semuanya memancarkan kemarahan yang besar.

"Yu..yunnie..,"Lirih Jaejoong hampir menumpahkan air mata

"Jung Yunho,"Teriakan dibelakang membuatnya terhenti, membuat Yunho juga berhenti, Yunho menoleh tenang, mata tajamnya tak dapat menyembunyikan kilatan amarahnya.

"Aku mencintai istrimu,"Ujar Hyun Joong menantang, seakan sebuah batu besar menghantamnya, Jaejoong bahkan tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit akibat cengkeraman Yunho yang semakin mengeras pada pegelangan tangannya. Tapi Yunho tak merespon, ia hanya terdiam menatap tajam Hyun Joong.

"Aku akan merebutnya..."

"Kau Kim Hyun Joong-shii, seharusnya belajar untuk tidak menyentuh istri orang lain,"Potong Yunho tenang, Hyun Joong tampak tegang ia tak lagi bisa tersenyum sombong

"Aku akan merebutnya, aku pasti merebutnya,"Hyun Joong berkata yakin, ia juga tak kalah tenang dari Yunho

"Dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya,"Jawab Yunho telak

"Kita lihat saja,"Hyun Joong masih tak mau kalah

"Kim Hyun-Joong-shii, kau harus ingat dengan siapa kau sedang berhadapan,"Nada Jung Yunho yang tenang namun semakin tinggi, menandakan ia hampir kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi Hyun Joong, merasa harus segera mengakhiri perang dingin ini, Jaejoong segera menarik Yunho menjauh

"Yunnie, ayo kita pergi,"Ajak Jaejoong agak memaksa, Yunho menurut ia mendekap bahu Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hyun Joong dalam keheningan yang menyiksa.

OoooO

Jaejoong sangat cemas, sejak dari panggung Gisangel sampai mereka sudah dikamar sekarang, Yunho belum berkata sepatah katapun.

"Yunnie,"Panggil Jaejoong lirih, ia memeluk lengan Yunho yang kini berdiri menghadap jendela kaca kamar mereka, ia sudah siap jika Yunho memarahinya atau memukulnya, namun diluar dugaan Yunho tidak melakukan apa-apa ia menatap Jaejoong lama.

"Berjanjilah Boo, jangan mendekati pria itu lagi,"Ucapnya kemudian, Jaejoong segera memeluk Yunho

"Maaf... Jongie berjanji,"Jawab Jaejoong masih memeluk Yunho, mau tak mau Yunho membalas pelukannya, mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut.

"Kau sungguh istri yang merepotkan,"Ujar Yunho setengah bercanda

"Yunnie, juga suami yang merepotkan,"Balas Jaejoong

"Aku tahu,"Ujar Yunho singkat, Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

"Dan, apa yang terjadi tadi sore? kenapa tadi kau marah-marah dengan bodyguardmu?"Tiba-tiba Yunho bertanya curiga

"Tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Jaejoong mencoba menghindar

"Kau melihatku makan siang bersama Tiffany kan,"Tebak Yunho tanpa melepas pelukannya, Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena Yunho mengetahuinya.

"I i itu, Yunnie tahu dari mana?"Tanya Jaejoong gugup, ia langsung bangkit duduk

"Aku melihat teman-temanmu di tempat itu,"Jawab Yunho santai, Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Jongie bukannya membenci Tiffany hanya saja tidak suka melihatnya menempel dengan Yunnie, lagipula Tiffany itu sangat seksi,"Jaejoong akhirnya berkata

"Dia itu sekretarisku, jangan pernah berpikir yang tidak-tidak Boo, dan satu lagi kau jangan membuatku khawatir seperti tadi, jangan pernah ulangi lagi, ingat itu,"Ancam Yunho serius, Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Yunho dan mengecupnya singkat, Yunho menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong sebentar kemudian menarik Jaejoong menciumnya lebih dalam dan dalam, malam yang panjang hmm...

OoooO

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jaejoong suah mandi, ia tidak ingin Yunho bangun lebih awal darinya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tampak begitu ceria, setelah mandi bahkan Jaejoong kembali bergelung didalam selimut bersama Yunho, kulitnya yang dingin bersentuhan dengan kulit Yunho yang panas membuat Yunho bereaksi. Merasakan hawa tak biasa ditubuhnya, Yunho terbangun menatap istrinya yang masih mencari kehangatan di dalam pelukannya. Penasaran, Yunho melihat jam weker di atas meja nakas, dan bergenyit heran karena ini masih pagi sekali.

"Eh, Yunnie, sudah bangun,"Ucapan terkejut Jaejoong membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jam wekernya

"Pagi sekali boo, kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini?"tanya Yunho penasaran, Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya, menengkurapkan tubuhnya di samping Yunho.

"Ayo mandi, kita punya acara seharian ini,'Ujar Jaejoong semangat

"Aku sibuk, hari ini ada rapat dengan perusahaan Jepang dan Jerman," Yunho menolak dengan halus kini tangannya mengelus pelan wajah Jaejoong

"Tapi Jongie mau jalan-jalan, please sekali ini saja,"Jaejoong memohon

"Terus kau mau kemana?"Tanya Yunho pula

"Ke mana-mana, pokoknya jalan-jalan tanpa mobil atau bodyguard,"Jawab Jaejoong

"Tidak bisa,"Bantah Yunho cepat

"Yunnie,"Jaejoong merengek

"Hah baiklah, lalu kau mau berangkat kapan?"Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Sekarang,"Jawab Jaejoong segera, Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada tampak memukau meski baru bangun tidur, Jaejoong juga tak menolak kenyataan itu.

Sambil menunggu Yunho mandi, Jaejoong pun segera mengemaskan dirinya. Sambil memilih pakaian Jaejoong terus melantunkan tembang bahagia untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiannya hari ini.

OoooO

Semuanya terwujud sesuai keinginan Jaejoong, Yunho menurutinya dengan sabar, tanpa bodyguard, tanpa mobil, mereka mengitari kota New York, Jaejoong bahkan memaksa Yunho untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk menuju tempat-tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Mereka ke museum, ke taman permainan, ke kebun binatang, ke bioskop, ke Mall, ke Pantai, sampai menonton konser rock. Pokoknya Jaejoong benar-benar mengerjai suaminya saat itu. begitu lelah Yunho kemudian mengajak Jaejoong istirahat di kafe biasa, sambil menikmati pemandangan di jalanan.

"Kau sedang mengerjaiku atau apa?,"Kesal Yunho

"Tidak kok, sudah lama Jongie berharap bisa seperti ini dengan Yunnie, habisnya biasanya, ini boyguard, itu boyguard, ini sibuk, itu sibuk, sekali-kali kita harus kencan ala orang biasa,"Jawab Jaejoong enteng

"Aku memang sibuk bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengerti akan hal itu,"Ucap Yunho ketus

"Jongie memang ngerti, bahkan jauh lebih mengerti dari yang Yunnie tahu, tapi Jongie merindukan saat-saat seperti ini,"Ujar Jaejoong pelan, Yunho tersenyum

"Maaf,"Ucap Yunho pelan, merangkul pundak Jaejoong mesra, Jaejoong tersenyum simpul

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"Tanya Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong mengangkat telunjuknya dan menunjukkan sebuah hotel berbintang lima didepan mereka

"Hotel? Seperti baru pacaran saja,"Ledek Yunho

"Jongie cuma pingin nginap di hotel itu, katanya dari hotel itu kita bisa melihat pemandangan malam kota New York yang paling indah,"Jelas Jaejoong

"Apa kau ingin aku membeli hotel itu?"Tanya Yunho sombong

"Tentu saja tidak, itu keterlaluan sekali,"Kesal Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum

"Aku akan berangkat ke Rusia besok,"Ujar Yunho kemudian

"Rusia? Apa Jongie boleh ikut?"Tanya Jaejoong segera

"Tidak boleh kau hanya akan menghambat pekerjaanku lagipula kau harus kuliah,"Marah Yunho, Jaejoong cemberut

"Please jangan begitu, Jongie kan juga mau menemani Yunnie kerja, biar Jaejoong tahu apa Yunnie punya cewek simpanan atau tidak,"Canda Jaejoong

"Kalau ia memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Yunho dingin

"Jongie akan mencakar wajahnya,"Kata Jaejoong kejam

"Dasar bodoh! Seperti kau akan tega saja,"Ledek Yunho, Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho kesal

"Ayo kita Check in kau bilang ingin menginap di hotel itukan,"Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong

"Ayo,"Jaejoong semangat

"Check in ya, kedengarannya aneh biasanya kita tidak pernah check in,"Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengikuti Yunho memasuki hotel itu

"Kau sendiri yang ingin menginap dihotel orang lain,"Kesal Yunho.

"Itukan tuan dan Nyonya Jung,"beberapa orang dihotel itu saling berbisik, seorang resepsionis cantik segera mendatangi Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk memberikan mereka layanan yang baik, sementara resepsionis lain segera memanggil manajer mereka untuk menyampaikan perihal kedatangan tamu penting ini.

"Tuan dan Nyonya silakan,"Sambut resepsionis itu

"Aku ingin bertemu manajer kalian,"Ujar Yunho angkuh

"Eh tidak perlu, maaf nona kami hanya ingin check in,"Kata Jaejoong segera

"Kami ingin tempat paling strategis yang bisa melihat pemandangan kota New York dimalam hari apa masih ada kamarnya?"Tanya Jaejoong sopan

"Oh soal itu, sebenarnya kamar itu sudah penuh Nyonya, kami..."

"Makanya sudah kubilangkan aku ingin bicara dengan manajer kalian,"Yunho menyahut ketus

"Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, satu kehormatan bisa melayani anda di hotel kami,"Seorang laki-laki paruh baya keluar dengan raut wajah super ceria.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Nyonya?"Tanya laki-laki manajer itu

"Kami butuh kamar VIP yang bisa melihat pamandangan kota New York,"Jawab Yunho

"Kamar VIP itu sudah penuh tapi demi Tuan dan Nyonya kami akan menyediakan satu kamar khusus,"Sang manajer sangat antusias

"Ayo kesini,"Sang manajer segera membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong ke ruang VIP khusus mereka itu. Dengan lift mereka menuju tingkat tertinggi, Jaejoong sudah sangat antusias untuk melihat kamar khusus mereka itu, sekaligus membayangkan betapa indahnya kelap kelip lampu malam hari di kota New York. Yunho masih menggenggam tangannnya erat, meski tatapannya tak manis sekali.

"Yunnie ayo senyum sedikit,"Goda Jaejoong

"Jangan main-main,"Marah Yunho

"Siapa yang mian-main?"Kesal Jaejoong

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di koridar panjang menuju kamar khusus itu, Jaejoong semakin semangat saja, saat melihat sebuah pintu dengan ukiran kayu yang elegan dan menarik, pintu itu sangat besar. Begitu tiba di depan pintu sang manajer segera membukakan pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Kamarnya sangat mewah, luas, dan elegan, lebih besar dari kamar mereka dirumah, lebih mewah, dan mahal tentunya. Furniture ruangan kombinasi dari klasik dan modern, tempat tidur King sizenya tampak menyempurnakan ruangan itu. Dan jendela kaca mereka yang besar ditutup oleh gorden tebal berwarna gelap. Semuanya sempurna, Jaejoong suka sekali dengan kamar itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, silahkan masuk ini adalah kamar super VIP yang sengaja dibuat untuk tamu teristimewa,"Kata sang manajer bangga

"Kami ambil kamar ini,"Kata Yunho segera "Dan kau boleh pergi,"sambung Yunho

"Oh baiklah, Tuan dan Nyonya selamat bersenang-senang,"Kata sang manajer dengan sangat senang. Jaejoong dan Yunho kemudian masuk ke kamar itu.

"Hei Yunnie, apa kamar ini tidak terlalu besar,?"Tanya Jaejoong

"Ini kamat super Vip untuk bulan madu, lihat banyak taburan bunganya, menggelikan sekali,"Ujar Yunho dingin

"Apanya yang mengelikan itukan romantis, yah itung-itung bulan madu kedua,"Canda Jaejoong

"Kalau kau ingin bulan madu kedua kenapa mengajakku ke tempat ini ada tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari tempat inikan,"Kata Yunho sombong

"Kalau begitu Jaejoong ikut ke Rusia ya, Jaejoong kan juga mau lihat-lihat tempat itu, lagipula Jaejoong baru sekali ke Rusia, Yunnie kerja Jaejoong jalan-jalan,"Usul Jaejoong

"Di Rusia ada bisnis besar, aku mungkin jarang pulang ke rumah, kau akan bosam"Jelas Yunho

"Jongie di sini juga sendirian,"Jawab Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian terdiam

"Apa selama ini kau merasa kesepian?"Tanya Yunho lembut

"Tentu saja, Yunnie selalu pergi ke luar negara, kalau tidak karena kuliah Jongie mungkin sangat bosan,"Cerita Jaejoong

"Aku bukan tidak ingin mengajakmu tapi aku pikir kau lebih mementingkan kuliah,"Ujar Yunho

"Ia kuliah juga penting tapi apa yang jauh lebih penting adalah bersama Yunnie,"Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Yunho

"Baiklah baiklah, kau ikut ke Rusia,"Yunho akhirnya mengalah, Jaejoong tersenyum senang

"Benarkah?I love you Yunnie,"Jawab Jaejoong senang

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan di tempat ini sampai malam tiba ya?"Pikir Jaejoong

"Banyak kok,"Ujar Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong ke tempat tidur

"Kyaaa, mesuuummm,"Teriak Jaejoong

OoooO

Malam harinya Jaejoong dan Yunho seperti yang direncanakan akan menyaksikan pemandangan malam kota New York yang indah dari hotel itu. Setelah mandi mereka segera manuju balkoni hotel, dan menyaksikan keindahan malam itu.

"Apa kau merasa tidak ada lagi hal yang indah selain ini,"Ledek Yunho yang merasa pemandangan yang dilihatnya biasa-biasa saja

"Apa ini tidak cantik? Coba lihat pemandangan luar biasa ini dan nikmati dengan sepenuh jiwa, Yunnie akan meresakan keindahannya,"Ujar Jaejoong sok puitis

"Menggelikan,"Ujar Yunho acuh

"Ya sudah terserah Yunnie saja,"Kesal Jaejoong

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berbunyi, sepertinya sebuah panggilan menggnggu datang di malam indah ini, Jaejoong jadi sangat kesal.

"Halo,"Sapa Yunho

"Iya,"Jawab Yunho kemudian,

"Yunnie mau pergi ya?,"Jaejoong bermaksud untuk membiarkan Yunho pergi ke kantornya bila ada urusan penting, tapi begitu Jaejoong ingin menghindari Yunho, Yunho malah menariknya kembali.

"Jangan suka memotong pembicaraan orang lain!"Bisik Yunho, kemudian memutar tubuh Jaejoong dan mendekap Jaejoong lebih erat dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sedang bersama istriku sekarang, iya, batalkan saja semua rapat dan schedule lainnya,"Ujar Yunho tegas, Jaejoong hanya mamandangnya tak percaya. Yunho kemudian mematikan hpnya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Yunho heran saat melihat Jaejoong terus memandangnya, Jaejoong menggeleng

"Kenapa semuanya dibatalkan?"Tanya Jaejoong kemudian

"Memangnya salah?Itukan urusanku,"Jawab Yunho sombong

"Katanya Yunnie tidak suka pemandangan ini,"

"Yah aku bukannya menyukai pemandangan di bawah sana, karena pemandangan di atas sini jauh lebih indah,"Goda Yunho, Jaejoong sampai tersipu

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah menikah, ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong merasa bisa berdua selama ini, tanpa bodyguard, tanpa kesibukan dan tanpa pengganggu lainnya.

OoooO

Sementara itu di sebuahh rumah mewah dikawasan elit, itu dibalik dinding tebal yang mengukung, di balik pintu yang terkunci, Hyun Joong sedang menatap kosong, satu tangannya menggenggam segelas wine. Ia meneguk habis wine itu, dan berkata lirih.

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong..."

OoooO

**TBC**

**Saya bingung kira-kira saya harus mengakhirinya sampai chap berapa ya? Ini ceritanya charming, membuat khayalan saya terpacu membayangkan bagaimana indahnya pernikahan dengan cinta sejati yang memberikan kita tak hanya kebahagian yang berlimpah tapi juga materi yang berlimpah, mimpi banget ya, hahahahaha**

**Selamat membaca aja dech, maaf babynya akan menyusul nanti, tenang saja saya akan memberikan para YJS adik, maaf untuk typo atau kegagalah pembentukan feel di chap ini,**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewsnya, terima kasih untuk membaca, terima kasih untuk semuanya**


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Hyun Joong dengan gusarnya membolak-balik lembaran kertas naskah yang baru selesai ia print, ia mencoba fokus membaca ulang naskahnya dan mengarahkan karakter yang tepat pada bintang akrobatik di depannya namun gagal, ia sendiri bahkan tak memahami karakter itu dan bagaimana pula ia bisa mengarahkan orang lain. Sambil meringis kesal, Hyun Joong menghempaskan naskah itu kelantai. Victoria memincingkan matanya tak suka dengan tindakan Hyun Joong yang terlalu tidak profesional itu, sementara yang lain hanya menatap heran.

"Dia kesal kenapa sih?"tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Jung Jaejoong, sepertinya dia bertanggung jawab akan perubahan mood Hyun Jooong"Yang lainnya menjawab santai

"Sssst.."Seseorang lainnya dibelakang mereka menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah Victoria yang masih belum mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tahu jika Victoria pasti akan sangat marah jika mendengar temannya dibicarakan seperti itu mereka kemudian sama-sama terdiam.

"Ah, kemana sich anak itu, menghilang seenaknya sendiri,"Geram Hyun Joong mendesis ia ingin menghubungi Jaejoong namun entah kenapa terasa sangat ragu, ia hanya membuka dan menutup ponselnya tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.

"Heh, Orang itu merepotkan dirinya sendiri saja,"Cibir Victoria ke arah Hyun Joong yang masih meremas-remas rambutnya frustasi.

OoooO

Sementara itu suami istri Jung sedang berada di pesawat pribadi mereka, Jung Yunho tampak enggan membuka mata sementara istrinya mencari kesibukan sendiri dengan melakukan hal-hal aneh. Jaejoong tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang perjalanan ini, termasuk teman-teman Jaejoong sendiri. Junsu dan dua rekan sehebohnya yang lain, lumayan cemas dengan kehilangan Jaejoong mereka yang kemarin sedang ada masalah dengan suaminya, mereka bahkan nekat kerumah Jaejoong dan menemui maidnya.

"Janet, Nyonya kemana?"Tanya Junsu ketika mereka sudah di rumah Jaejoong

"Nyonya pagi tadi ikut Tuan, sepertinya akan ke Rusia beberapa hari ini,"Jawab Janet sopan, Junsu dan yang lain pun mengangguk mengerti

"Hah, bocah iblis itu, membuat kita cemas saja, kupikir akan melihatnya terapung di sungai Han,"Kesal Kyuhyun sekenanya, membuatnya mendapat jitakan manis dari Ryewook

"Yang bocah iblis itu kau, lagipula dia itu sahabat kita jangan menyumpahnya sembarangan, dan satu lagi ini New York bukan Korea,"Ujar Ryewook sebal, Kyuhyun mencibir

"Janet terima kasih ya, kami langsung pulang saja, permisi,"Pamit Junsu

"Iya Nona,"Diikuti Kyuhyun dan Ryewook, Junsu pun keluar dari rumah besar itu, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampus.

"Apa aku telpon Jaejoong saja ya, aku merindukannya,"Ujar Ryewook sentimental

"Kau baru bertemu dia kemarin, oh ayolah dia bukan boneka barbie mu,"Kesal Kyuhyun

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar terus, kalian membuatku pusing, Jaejoong aman sekali jika bersama Yunho, sekarang kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, ayo kembali ke kampus,"Ujar Junsu bijaksana, dan kedua temannya yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

OoooO

"Yun, Yunnie, Yunnie, Yunnie,"Jaejoong berbisik manja, duduk menggelung di kursi sambil menyentil-nyentil hidung mancung Yunho, entah malas atau memang tak terbangun Yunho masih tetap tak bereaksi. Saking gemasnya Jaejoong kemudian, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menggigit kecil hidung Yunho, dan seketika Yunho terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa Boo?"Tanya Yunho tak sabaran

"Jongie bosan, pesawat ini membuat Jongie mual,"Jawab Jaejoong lirih

"Pejamkan matamu, dan berusahalah untuk tidur,"Usul Yunho, Jaejoong mendecak sebal

"Tidak bisa,..."Jawabnya manja

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?"Tanya Yunho, kini memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong, dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, Jaejoong menggeleng

"Ya sudah tidur saja,"Jaejoong ngambek, Yunho kemudian menaikkan lengan kursinya ke atas dan menghilangkan penghalang diantara mereka berdua, kemudian mendekap bahu Jaejoong dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu,"Bisik Yunho, dalam dekapan Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum dan akhirnya mencoba untuk memejamkam matanya. Namun tiba-tiba ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Ah!"teriaknya tiba-tiba membuat beberapa pramugari dan Yunho terlonjak kaget.

"Jongie masih bosan, Jongie jalan-jalan saja,"Kini Jaejoong berganjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai mondar-mandir, pramugari yang ada disitu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyol istri miliyarder itu, sambil menggerling malas Yunho berucap

"Terserah kau saja," Dan ia kembali menutup mata

OoooO

Jaejoong membalas semua rasa lelahnya dengan tertidur pulas di ranjang King size di hotel tempat mereka menginap, perjalanan ke Rusia memang sangat membosankan, apalagi untuk seorang Jaejoong yang hiperaktif. Yunho bahkan sampai menggeleng heran, melihat tingkat keaktifan istrinya itu. Ia hendak berganjak ke luar kamar untuk mencari udara segar, sebelum mendengar ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Tidak tega membangunkan Jaejoong, Yunho akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya! Jung Jaejoong, kemana saja kau?!,"Teriak suara Victoria begitu kerasnya, bahkan Yunho dengan refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Maaf, Jaejoong sedang tidur,"Jawab Yunho santai, terdengar pekikan kaget di seberang sana, sepertinya Victoria baru saja berteriak pelan.

"Oh ini Yunho-shii ya, maaf tadi aku berteriak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya saja ya,"terdengar suara Victoria yang salah tingkah

"Iya, akan kusampaikan,"Jawab Yunho kalem

"Ehhh... ka kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu ya, se..selamat malam,"Dan Victorya langsung mematikan ponselnya. Di sana Victorya mengelus dadanya beberapa kali, membuat salah satu rekannya terheran-heran di buatnya

"Kau kenapa Vic?"tanya Jessica

"Aku berbicara dengan Yunho," Katanya penuh ekspresi takjub

"Astaga bahkan suaranya bisa begitu berkharisma," Lanjut Vic sungguh-sungguh, membuat Jessica mengerutkan dahi bingung di buatnya.

"Kau akhirnya mengakuinya juga,"Ujar Jessica geli sendiri

OoooO

Drrt...Drrt

Kini ponsel itu kembali bergetar, Yunho lagi-lagi harus menjawab panggilan dari ponsel istrinya itu

"Jaejoongie,"Suara lirih seorang pria, membuat jantung Yunho berdetak lebih cepat, suara ini familiar dan ia bisa menebaknya

"Maafkan aku,"Kini suara lirih itu kembali terdengar, merasa tidak suka dengan situasi ini, Yunho kemudian berdehem

"Ehm," deheman itu sekaligus memberitahukan pada si penelpon bahwa yang menjawab bukan Jaejoong. Dan seketika tidak terdengar suara itu lagi.

"Maaf,"kata terakhir itu, dan telpon langsung terputus, Hyun Joong si penelpon sepertinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, dan Yunho kembali menarik nafas berat, ia kehilangan mood untuk keluar, dan memutuskan untuk ikut tidur bersama Jaejoong mengingat besok juga ia ada pertemuan penting.

OoooO

Beberapa hari di Rusia, ternyata tidaklah sebosan yang Yunho katakan, mengingat Yunho begitu perhatian dan mengajak istri super aktifnya itu untuk jalan-jalan, membiarkan Jaejoong dengan segala kenakalannya, tidak memarahinya meskipun Jaejoong menjahilinya dan mengikuti semua kemauan Jaejoong, mungkin ini cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas semua kesepian yang Jaejoong jalani dengan semua kesibukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong menyatakan kalah, dan mengajak Yunho untuk pulang.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Yunho geli, saat melihat Jaejoong duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil memijit-mijit kakinya yang sakit

"Yunnie ingin balas dendam ya, katakan? Ingin balas dendam kan?"Tuduh Jaejoong sebal, Yunho mengangkat bahu malas, kemudian membuka sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai membaca.

"Kau sendiri yang ingin kesemua tempat itu,"Jawabnya kalem, masih sambil membaca buku

"Tapi Yunnie tidak membantah sama sekali!"

"Lalu aku harus gimana? Berteriak melarangmu?"

"Tapi paling tidak kan, halangi Jongie melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Jongie capek,"

"Aneh sekali., baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang seperti itu,"

"Jongie tidak aneh!"Teriak Jaejoong

"huh, Jongie sebal, Yunnie sengaja membiarkan Jongie lelah kan," Yunho tak membalas ia tampak lebih memilih sibuk dengan buku yang sedang ia baca, Jaejoong memang terkadang selalu membutuhkan seseorang untuk dikambing hitamkan

"Besok kita pulang ke New York, kau mau pulang atau masih mau tinggal?"Tanya Yunho tanpa menoleh Jaejoong

"Pulang saja, Jongie tidak mau lama-lama disini, Yunnie membuat Jongie lelah," Jaejoong masih merenggut sebal, Yunho malas berdebat dan memilih mendiamkan Jaejoong, tak lama kemudian ia menutup bukunya dan berganjak dari tempat tidur.

"Yunnie mau kemana?"tanya Jaejoong masih memijit kakinya

"Mandi,"jawab Yunho singkat

"Ya! Yunnie pijitin kaki Jongie dulu,"rengeknya memelas, Yunho menatapnya datar

"Itu pelajaran buatmu,"Jawab Yunho dingin, sambil berbalik pergi ke kamar mandi

"Dasar gunung es!,"Kesal Jaejoong sambil melempar bantalnya ke arah pintu kamar mandi, tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak peduli lagi.

OoooO

Yunho selesai mandi beberapa menit kemudian, dan kemarahan Jaejoong belum reda juga, ia menggerling tajam ke arah Yunho yang kini kembali menekuni buku yang tadi sempat ia baca. Kesal karena tidak diperdulikan, Jaejoong pun akhirnya memilih untuk mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh suara getar ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di atas tempat tidurnya.

Drrt... drrt...

Ponsel Jaejoong terus bergetar, Jaejoong hendak mengangkatnya namun ia terhenti sekali lagi saat melihat nama yang terpampang disitu adalah nama Kim Hyun Joong, Yunho yang melirik sekilas, segera merampas ponsel itu dari tangan Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Yunho dingin, cukup lama ia terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Hyun Joong

"Sampaikan saja salamku pada istrimu, katakan aku merindukannya,"jawab Hyun Joong santai

"Jaga bicaramu!,"Jawab Yunho tegas dan dingin, Hyun Joong sepertinya meringis kesal di seberang sana, dan Jaejoong tampak polos dengan tampang tak mengertinya. Yunho kemudian mematikan ponselnya sepihak.

"Dia mengatakan apa?"tanya Jaejoong, tapi Yunho tak menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama, dan Jaejoong masih setia menunggu jawaban.

"Hah sudah cukup!"Kata Yunho tegas, buku yang dipegang tertutup kasar, Jaejoong terheran-heran di buatnya,

"Yunnie kenapa?"tanya Jaejoong cemas

"Aku cemburu,"Ujar Yunho datar, setelah ia lama terdiam, Jaejoong menunduk takut

"Nomor ini, ganti dengan yang baru,"Tegas Yunho, Jaejoong meneguk ludah ngeri, namun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

OoooO

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah kembali ke New York. Namun Jaejoong tampak begitu ringkih sepulang dari Rusia, Yunho sangat khawatir, ia bahkan menyuruh para maidnya untuk terus memperhatikan kesehatan Jaejoong dan melaporkan padanya jika terjadi sesuatu ketika ia sedang tidak di rumah, ia bahkan juga memaksa Jaejoong untuk tidak keluar rumah, dan menyarankan istrinya untuk istirahat di kamar. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menurut.

"Ciee, ada yang baru pulang bulan madu nich,"Ledek Kyuhyun saat mereka kini bertemu Jaejoong yang sedang duduk manis di kantin kampus mereka, mendengar itu Jaejoong sendiri tersipu malu, ia berangkat ke kampus, lumayan nekat mengingat jika ketahuan Yunho ia bisa dimarah habis-habisan.

"Mana oleh-olehnya,"Junsu langsung menengadahkan tangannya pada Jaejoong

"Ia yang sabar,"Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bingkisan untuk sahabatnya

"Aku merindukanmu Jaejoong-ah,"Ryewook memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat, sementara Kyuhyun terus menceramahi Jaejoong yang sempat membuat mereka cemas, dan Junsu tampak sibuk menenangkan dua sahabatnya, melihat betapa para sahabatnya begitu mengkhawatirkannya, Jaejoong merasa begitu bahagia sekali.

OoooO

Sorenya Jaejoong tidak langsung pulang ke rumah ia segera bergegas ke panggung Gisangel, ia tidak memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sama sekali, alasanya karena ia sudah melewatkan beberapa hari latihannya dan membuatnya sangat tidak dalam situasi yang menguntungkan jika tidak latihan sekali lagi. Dan Kim Hyun Joong akan sangat marah padanya.

"Akhirnya kau ingat latihan juga, Nyonya Jung,"Hyun Joong langsung datang melesat mendatangi Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong baru tiba di panggung Gisangel.

"Em maaf,"Jaejoong tertunduk, Hyun Joong hanya terdiam, merasa tak mendengar sahutan di depannya Jaejoong pun menegakkan kepalanya

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi,"Ujar Hyun Joong pelan dan penuh arti, giliran Jaejoong yang kini terbungkam. Mereka sempat saling menatap cukup lama, sebelum Victoria mengejutkan dari arah belakang.

"Ya! kalian berdua disana, minggir sebentar, mereka mau memindahkan trampolin,"teriak Victoria begitu semangat, dan seketika tatapan aneh itu terputus begitu saja.

Latihan sore itu berlangsung menyenangkan, meski Jaejoong terlihat agak pucat dan tidak enak badan. Hyun Joong terus memperhatikan kondisi Jaejoong yang tidak seperti biasanya, dan ia tampak begitu khawatir sekali. Sesekali ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu namun Jaejoong terus-terusan menolaknya dengan halus.

"Ah, aku sudah tak tahan! Ya! Jung Jaejoong, cepat turun, kau istirahat dulu,"Teriak Hyun Joong dari bawah, namun Jaejoong hanya tersenyum

"Aku latihan sekali lagi setelah ini aku akan istirahat,"Ujar Jaejoong tampak masih mencoba untuk semangat, meski tubuhnya tidak begitu.

"Astaga anak itu, dia keras kepala sekali,"Kesal Hyun Joong, di atas sana Jaejoong masih berayun di brangko, mencoba memainkan karakternya, dan sejauh ini ia mampu membawakannya dengan indah.

Drrt... drrt

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar, dan Jaejoong tak mengetahuinya mengingat ia sedang bergelantungan di brangko.

"Kemana dia?"Yunho sang penelpon di seberang lumayan bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan istrinya, ia terus menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong dan tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali, merasa kesal ia kemudian menelpon ke rumah.

"Kediaman keluarga Jung,"Maid Mady menjawab telpon

"Mady, kemana Nyonya?"tanya Yunho langsung, Mady lumayan kaget mendengar suara majikannya.

"Nyonya ke kampus Tuan,"Jawab Mady

"Ke kampus? Kenapa kalian biarkan dia pergi?"Kesal Yunho

"Tapi Nyonya bilang sudah mendapat ijin Tuan,"Jawab Mady jujur Yunho langsung menghela nafas berat.

"Ya sudah,"Yunho kemudian menutup telponnya,

"Anak ini luar biasa sekali bandelnya,"desah Yunho frustasi

Sementara itu Jaejoong masih di panggung Gisangel, kini ia sudah bergabung dengan rekannya yang lain, sedang beristirahat di bangku-bangku penonton. Jaejoong duduk berdampingan dengan Victoria yang berceloteh senang akan perannya yang sekarang. Namun Jaejoong sepertinya semakin tidak fokus, tubuhnya panas dingin, wajahnya semakin pucat, dahinya berkeringat dingin, dan tanpa disadari ia menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut-lutut kakinya, Victoria sudah berhenti berbicara

"Jae, kamu kenapa?"Tanyanya khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau ke toilet sebentar,"Ujar Jaejoong tampak sedang memaksakan diri, ia berganjak dari tempat duduknya dengan sangat berat, dan melangkah oleng.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa"Voctoria masih khawatir, Jaejoong tidak menjawab, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk, Jaejoong pingsan seketika.

"Kyaa, Jaejongie... toloooonggg,"Pekik Victoria panik, ia segera menopang tubuh Jaejoong sekuat tenaganya, sementara yang lain juga segera menyerbu kearahnya.

"Jaejoongie, Jaejoongie, ayo bangun kau kenapa?"Victoria bahkan menangis saking takutnya. Dengan langkah laju, menembus kerumunan yang ramai Hyun Joong segera datang dan dengan sigapnya langsung membopong Jaejoong.

"Vic, ayo bantu aku, kita antar Jaejoong ke rumah sakit, kunci mobilku ada di dalam saku sebelah kanan,"Ujar Hyun Joong cepat, Victoria segera menurut, ia merogoh saku kanan jacket Hyun Joong dan menemukan kunci mobilnya, mereka melesat secepat mungkin menuju parkiran dan segera mengantar Jaejoong ke rumah sakit.

OoooO

Jaejoong membuka mata perlahan, matanya masih terasa kabur namun ia bisa melihat sekeliling yang masih terasa asing baginya, kamar itu di dominasi warna putih, tercium bau obat pahit di sekelilingnya dan tempat itu sangat sepi, ia tak melihat siapapun disitu selain dirinya.

"Aku ada dimana?"Lirihnya pelan, Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat dan sakit, ia mencoba bangun perlahan.

"Ini dimana?"Masih berkelut dengan kebingungan itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka, Yunho masih dengan pakaian kantornya tampak berwajah galak.

"Yunnie,"

"Kau sudah sadar," Yunho kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong

"Yunnie, marah?"tanya Jaejoong takut, Yunho menatapnya intens

"Iya, aku marah, apa yang kukatakan tentang istirahat?"Yunho terlihat serius, Jaejoong terlihat cemberut

"Jongie bosan,"Kilah Jaejoong manja membuatnya mendapatkan sentilah kecil di dahinya oleh Yunho.

"Setelah ini, jangan keras kepala lagi, jangan nakal lagi, jangan bandel lagi, jangan sering-sering membuatku khawatir,"Ujar Yunho kini mendekap bahu Jaejoong, kemudian merebahkan tubuh mereka dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho

"Kenapa?"tanyanya pelan, Yunho kini menatap Jaejoong lurus, lama terdiam sebelum ia akhirnya buka suara.

"Karena kau akan menjadi seorang ibu,"Jawab Yunho setengah berbisik, mendengar sesuatu yang tak terbiasa seperti itu, Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Jongie apa?"Tanyanya masih tak percaya

"Kita akan punya baby," Jawab Yunho lembut, mendengar sesuatu yang membahagiakan seperti itu Jaejoong sempat terbungkam beberapa saat, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi

"Yunnie... tidak bohong kan?"tanyanya meyakinkan, Yunho mengangguk lembut, sambil menangis haru Jaejoong terpekik bahagia dan menghambur memeluk Yunho.

"Gomawo Yunni, gomawo,"Pekiknya kesenangan, Yunho yang memeluknya ikut tersenyum bahagia

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, gomawo Boo,"Ucap Yunho kini mencium pincak kepala Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum penuh haru.

OoooO

Sementara itu di luar dinding putih itu, Hyun Joong tampak begitu lemas, ia duduk menopangkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, Victoria duduk disampingnya dengan tenang, dan sesekali melirik penasaran ke arah Hyun Joong.

"Setelah ini, Jaejoong akan lebih bahagia,"Ucap Victoria penuh arti, Hyun Joong tak merespon namun dari balik gerakannya, Hyun Joonng tampak lebih gusar

"Aku berharap tidak ada lagi yang mengganngu hubungan mereka,"Victoria melanjutkan, ia sungguh sedang menyindir Hyun Joong, Hyun Joong tak berniat membalas, ia hendak berganjak, dan dikagetkan oleh teriakan histeris Victoria saat tiga sahabat Jaejoong tiba menghampirinya.

"Vic, benarkah itu?"tanya Junsu tak sabaran, Victoria mengangguk semangat

"Dia sedang bersama Yunho di dalam, mereka pasti bahagia sekali,"Ujar Vic segemas mungkin, Ryewook yang sensitif tampak menitikkan air mata

"Syukurlah Jongieku akhirnya hamil,"Katanya sendu, dan Kyuhyun juga tak menutupi kebahagiannya untuk sahabatnya Jaejoong, bahkan ia tampak tak sabaran menunggu Yunho keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, untuk segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong, dan Junsu tetaplah selalu yang paling tenang meski ia juga terlihat begitu sumringah.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho keluar ruangan, ia mungkin sedikit pengertian karena mendengar keributan di luar, dan tahu jika ada tamu lain yang ingin bertemu istrinya, namun tak enak saat ia di dalam.

"Emm, annyeong Yunho-shii, selamat ya,"Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum manis, Yunho balas tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit, pada Junsu, Kyuhyun, Ryewook dan Victoria, dan mereka membalasnya.

"Ia, terima kasih,"Jawabnya kalem, dan keempat sahabat Jaejoong itupun menyerbu ke dalam, dan kini ia hanya mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris mereka didalam. Kini Yunho berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Hyun Joong yang sedari tadi tidak mendapat perhatian sekali, dari para wanita itu.

OoooO

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarnya ke rumah sakit,"Kini dua namja tampan itu sedang duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit, Hyun Joong tak menjawab hanya menarik nafas berat.

"Selamat ya, kau akan menjadi seoarang appa,"Ucap Hyun Joong setelah lama terdiam,

"Terima kasih,"jawab Yunho datar

"Setelah ini, berjanjilah, bahagiakan Jaejoong lebih banyak lagi,"Ujar Hyun Joong pelan

"Tentu saja,"jawab Yunho singkat

"Dia yeoja yang keren, aku jatuh cinta dengannya tidak sama sekali pada kelebihannya, dan entahlah aku pikir aku tak menemukan kelebihannya sama sekali haha,"Hyun Joong tergelak pahit, dan Yunho masih diam meski ia dengan saksama mendengarkan cerita Hyun Joong.

"Kau beruntung sekali, harus kuakui aku sangat iri padamu,"Lanjut Hyun Joong

"Dia selalu membuat masalah, tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang menjaganya, aku rasa mungkin karena itu aku jatuh cinta padanya, yeoja ceroboh yang ceria, dia selalu apa adanya,"

"Dia memang selalu apa adanya,"Timpal Yunho

"Hehe, kurasa aku harus mencari bintang lain untuk menggantikannya," Ujar Hyun Joong tampak tak rela, kini mengarahkan obrolan mereka ke arah lain.

"Emm, dia sangat menyukai peran itu, tapi demi bayi kami ia rela melepaskannya, kuharap kau tidak mengecewakannya,"Kata Yunho serius

"Iya, aku akan mencari pengganti yang pas untuk menggantikannya, pertunjukkan kali ini, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya,"kata Hyun Joong, tampak semangat sekarang

"Aku pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku padanya, ya,"Hyun Joong segera pamit, dan Yunho tersenyum tulus saat menganggukan kepalanya

"Akan aku sampaikan,"ucapnya, dan Hyun Joong tersenyum lega.

OoooO

Kehamilan Jaejoong sungguh merupakan angin segar untuk rumah tangga meraka, umma dan appa Jaejoong datang dari Korea, di hari yang sama dengan Umma dan appa Yunho datang, mereka seolah ingin mengadakan pesta sebesar-besarnya untuk merayakan berita bahagia ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong di buat bergidik ngeri membayangkan kehebohan dua orang tua perempuan mereka itu. Umma Jaejoong memberikan sederet petuah kehamilan yang bahkan sudah bisa di ketik menjadi sebuah buku untuk Jaejoong, dan Umma Yunho membelikan banyak perlengkapan kehamilan, mulai dari pakaian hamil dari yang resmi sampai untuk tidur, alat periksa hamil, yang dijual di toko-toko kesehatan, dan jika diijinkan ia akan membeli satu toko perlengkapan hamil lengkap dengan dokter kandungannya, harus diakui jika kedua orang tua itu sangat bahagia, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan bersama mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau sangat bahagia?"Tanya appa mertuanya ketika mereka sedang duduk bertiga dengan appanya di bangku taman belakang rumah Jaejoong.

"Jongie bahagia sekali Appa,"Jawab Jaejoong semangat

"Baguslah nak, kalau kau bahagia maka semua akan baik-baik saja,"Ujar Appa yunho lagi

"Dan ingat ibu hamil tidak boleh terlalu capek, jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas, ikuti semua nasehat Yunho, Jongie mengerti,"Kini Appanya yang menasehati, Jaejoong tersenyum manis,

"Terima kasih appa-appa Jongie, Jongie akan menjaga baby Jongie dengan baik"Jawabnya menenangkan.

OoooO

"Yunnie, mau bawa Jongie kemana?"Tanya Jaejoong, ia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Yunho, hari ini Yunho menjemputnya dari kampus, dan langsung mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Jaejoong terus bertanya namun seperti biasa Yunho lebih suka mendiamkannya.

Hari ini sudah sebulan sejak berita kehamilan Jaejoong membuat gempar keluarga Jung, Jung Yunho semakin gencar dan possesive terhadap Jaejoong.

"Yunnie,"rengek Jaejoong namun Yunho tetap tak menjawab, dan Jaejoong menekuk muka sebal.

"Dasar gunung es, manusia salju, monster dingin,"Umpatnya, Yunho hanya melirik malas.

Mereka tiba 30 menit kemudian, merasa tidak familiar dengan tempat gelap itu, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi kebingungan

"Yunnie, kita mau kemana, kenapa tempatnya gelap sekali,"Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, Yunho menggenggam tangannya membawanya lebih mendekat.

"Sudah sampai,"Ujar Yunho singkat, tapi dilihat dari sudut manapun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat itu, sangat gelap dan menyeramkan.

"Apa Yunnie bermaksud akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Jongie, Jongie sedang hamil Yunnie"Tebak Jaejoong asal, Yunho menatapnya putus asa.

"Astaga Boo,"Kesal Yunho frustasi, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum masam mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong menoleh heran, Yunho menjentikkan tangannya beberapa kali, dan Tadaaaa...

Dalam hitungan detik semua tempat itu tiba-tiba terang benderang, lampu berwarna-warni terpasang dimana-mana. Tempat itu ternyata sebuah bukit. Dan bukan bukit biasa, dimana bukit itu kini berdiri sebuah taman permainan indah yang luas. Sejauh mata mamandang ia bisa melihat keindahan taman permainan di malam hari, yang di penuhi lampu warna warni, ia bisa menemukan kincir angin, roller coaster, giant swing, dan beberapa permainan memacu adrenalin lainnya. Jaejoong ternganga, terheran-heran di buatnya, pemandangan seindah ini bukanlah hal biasa tapi untuk yang satu ini, pastinya adalah yang terbaik, ini seperti di wonderland.

"Ayo,"Yunho mengajak Jaejoong naik ke atas, Jaejoong masih kebingungan. Mereka menaiki tangga marmer yang dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna-warni, sambil melihat sekeliling Jaejong tak berhenti mengagumi tempat itu, tempat ini luar biasa sekali.

"Ini apa? Yun?"tanya Jaejoong lumayan polos

"Ayo ikut,"Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong ke sudut taman, dimana sebuah tirai merah tampak menutupi sesuatu di belakangnya

"Apa ini?"tanya Jaejoog heran, tirai itu sangat luas, seperti menutupi sesuatu yang besar juga. Yunho kembali mengayunkan jarinya dan bagai tersihir tirai itu terbuka memperlihatkan sesuatu yang berkilauan di belakangnya.

"Astaga, ini? toko souvenir?"Tanya Jaejoong takjub

"Ini semua milikmu, taman ini, juga toko souvenir ini,"Ujar Yunho tenang, Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho yang jangkung, dan mulutnya semakin terbuka lebar

"Aku merenovasi tempat ini beberapa bulan lalu, harusnya aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, tapi sepertinya aku ingin menghadiahkan ini untukmu dan untuk bayi kita,"Yunho menyentuh perut Jaejoong lembut, air mata Jaejoong menetes saking terharunya.

"Gomawo Jung Jaejoong, jeongmal gomawo,"Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, mengecup pelan bibir istrinya, sementara Jaejoong menutup mata, meresapi kelembutan bibir Yunho yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, ciuman singkat tanpa nafsu yang indah, hari ini Jaejoong sangat bahagia, Yunho melepas ciuman singkatnya dan memeluk Jaejoong lembut. Kini air mata itu sudah tak tertampung, Jaejoong terus menangis tanpa bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Jeongmal Gomawo Yunnie,"Katanya sambil terisak, Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan...

OoooO

Suara telpon yang tergeletak di meja lumayan mengejutkan dalam keheningan, ketika rapat penting hendak digelar, telepon yang berada di depan Jung Yunho membuatnya harus mengangkat panggilan yang sangat mengganggu itu.

"Ada apa?"nada suaranya tampak kesal, dan sekarang semua mata sedang tertuju padanya

"Tuan Jung maaf, Nyonya Jung sedang terhubung di line telepon,"Jawab Tiffany sekretarisnya panik, entah apa yang membuatnya tampak begitu panik.

"Katakan aku sedang sibuk,"Titah tegas Yunho,

"Ta..tapi tuan saya sudah bilang begitu, dan Nyonya sepertinya... mengamuk,"Jawab Tiffany gugup

"Ya sudah sambungkan padanya,"Yunho akhirnya menjawab panggilan istrinya, menunggu beberapa menit, dan seketika sebuah teriakan menggema di gendang telinganya.

"Yunnie jahat! Kenapa mematikan ponsel Yunnie!?"Teriak Jaejoong seenak hatinya, Yunho sempat menjauhkan gagang telepon sedikit, sebelum menjawab

"Aku sedang sibuk Boo,"Jawabnya sabar, nada suaranya yang berubah kalem begitu menyita perhatian para peserta rapat, mereka sepertinya tampak menyenangi sosok lain dari bos mereka itu.

"Tapi Jongie sakit, perut Jongie mual, Jongie lemes, dan Jongie nggak nafsu makan, ottoke...huhuhu,"Jaejoong terisak di seberang sana, Yunho sudah begitu familiar dengan situasi ini, istrinya yang manja semakin menjadi ketika ia hamil.

"Aku akan menelpon dokter, untuk sementara bertahanlah sebentar dengan perawat, aku akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan pulang,"Saran Yunho masih sangat sabar, tapi yang terdengar disana bukanlah jawaban yang ingin ia dengar

"Tidak mau! Pulang sekarang, Jongie udah nggak kuat, Yunnie,"Dan sekali lagi istri cantiknya itu terisak, Yunho sangat bingung, ia memijit-mijit dahinya sampai berkerut.

"Tuan Jung maaf, tapi wanita ngidam memang seperti itu,"Salah satu peserta rapatnya bicara, Yunho menatapnya datar

"Apalagi Nyonya orangnya sangat manja,"Timpal yang lainnya

"Dan Tuan Jung, morning sickness itu sangat melelahkan memang," Seorang ibu-ibu yang berpengalaman ikut menambahkan

"Baiklah, Aku akan menunda rapat ini, bisakah kalian datang agak lebih pagi besok,"Ujar Yunho kemudian, ekspresinya yang kerepotan sungguh tergambar jelas.

"Tentu Tuan Jung,"Jawab yang lain kompak

"Hmm, baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi,"Jung Yunho segera merapikan jasnya dan langsung menuju ke kediamannya, tempat dimana kini Jaejoong sedang berulah.

Neraka baru buat Yunho segera dimulai...

**TBC**

**Dan ternyata maaf sangat karena telat, selamat hari lebaran buat cingudeul yang merayakan mohon maaf lahir batin ya, karena menuju lebaran saya sengaja tidak membubuhkan masalah di chap ini, dan juga saya memberikan Adik sebagai THR untuk YJS.**

**Yang request NC, omaigatsun saya bahkan belum pernah membaca ulang NC yang saya bikin, saya lumayan takut dengan hasilnya hahahaha, jadi maaf ya belum bisa dikabulkan, saya masih rada trauma membuatnya wkwkwkwkwk...tapi akan saya usahakan...**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya, cingudeul...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Tidak! Ini tidak enaaak..."Jaejoong terus berteriak merengek pada semua pembantunya di siang itu, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya sejak Nyonya muda itu hamil, hampir setiap hari, tiap menit bahkan tiap detik ia akan ngamuk-ngamuk pada semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Yunho, yang bahkan tidak bisa tiap detik, tiap menit, tiap hari menemaninya. Kesibukannya sebagai CEO perusahaan besar dunia, membuatnya tak punya banyak waktu untuk menemani istrinya, hanya saja Jaejoong juga tak pernah kehabisan cara untuk membuat Yunho terus berada di sampingnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika istri miliyarder ini punya penyakit ceroboh dan manja yang akut, dan kondisi kehamilannya yang tidak stabil membuat sifat manjanya semakin parah, tahu jika istrinya memang sangat merepotkan namun Yunho tetap berusaha sabar.

OoooO

"Boo..."Yunho bicara di ponsel, ini sudah hari ketiga ia berada di Jerman

"Hiks hiks,..."Jaejoong terisak, Yunho menarik nafas pelan

"Aku akan pulang kalau pekerjaanku selesai nee,"Yunho mencoba meyakinkan,

"Tapi kapan selesainya, Yunnie, jahat."Suara manja Jaejoong terdengar serak

"Iya maaf, aku akan segera pulang Boo, jangan menangis,"Bujuk Yunho sabar, Jaejoong semakin terisak

"Hueee, Jongie nggak mau sendirian terus, mereka nggak bisa masak enak, hueeee,"

"Iya, nanti kita makan enak, aku akan pulang secepatnya,"

"Iya harus secepatnya, Jongie nggak mau makan kalau Yunnie nggak pulang,"Ancam Jaejoong

"Aku akan pulang, kau harus makan yang banyak,"

"Tidak mau!"bentak Jaejoong

"Hah, baiklah aku tidak akan pulang,sebelum kau makan"Yunho balas mengancam, Jaejoong tampak terdiam disana

"Hmm, arrasou, Jongie makan nee, Yunnie harus pulang secepatnya nee,"

"Iya, iya," dan ponsel di tutup, Yunho menarik nafas berat, di pandanginya foto pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong yang terbingkai indah di meja kerjanya.

"Bogoshippoyo, boo,"Ucapnya lirih, sebelum suara ketukan di kantornya terdengar, dan Yunho kembali menggeluti pekerjaannya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong mulai kembali memanggil para maidnya dan memerintah mereka untuk menyiapkan kembali makan siangnya, bahkan demi kepulangan Yunho, Jaejoong mengirim foto dirinya sedang makan pada Yunho.

"Heh, dasar bodoh,..."Yunho terkekeh pelan begitu melihat hasil selca sang istri beserta makan siangnya.

OoooO

Hari ini pagi sekali Jaejoong terbangun merasa mual yang sangat hebat, ia bahkan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, bermandikan keringat dingin dan tubuhnya begitu lemas, ia mencoba menghubungi Yunho namun ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk bersuara, bahkan para maidnya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dialami sang Nyonya didalam kamarnya.

"Jongie kangen Yunnie,"Lirih Jaejoong pelan begitu tubuhnya kembali ambruk di tempat tidur. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir

"Hiks, hiks, kapan Yunnie pulang, Jongie sakit,"Lirihnya lagi, hingga akhirnya matanya terpejam lagi.

OoooO

"Jung Jaejoong sepertinya tidak sehat, hah aku begitu mengkhawatirkan anak itu,"Ujar Kyuhyun saat bersama dua sohib kentalnya

"Yah mungkin pulang kuliyah kita bisa menemuinya, aku dengar Yunho sedang ada di Jerman,"Timpal Junsu sambil terus mencatat sesuatu di agendanya

"Jongie itu anak yang lemah, kehamilannya sekarang membuatnya semakin lemah, aku kasihan sekali dengannya,"Ryewook tampak sendu, sementara itu kedua temannya yang lainnya hanya mangut-mangut mengiyakan, mereka memang sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong, mengingat betapa rapuhnya sebetulnya Jaejoong itu.

OoooO

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, ia tertidur lagi setelah puas menumpahkan semua isi makanannya dini hari tadi, ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutinya, sekaligus mengunci pergerakannya, ia meraba pingganggnya dan merasakan lengan kekar itu, satu-satunnya lengan yang selalu ia rindukan, lengan milik Yunho suaminya, Jaejoong dengan cepat berbalik.

"Pagi,"Yunho tersenyum tipis, mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya shock.

"Yunnie,"Jaejoong memeluk Yunho seerat mungkin, menumpahkan semua kerinduannya pada suaminya itu.

"Apa kabar?"Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong cemberut

"Aegya tidak mau makan, Jongie sudah makan, tapi habis itu muntah lagi,"Jawab Jaejoong manja

"Lalu kau ingin makan apa sekarang?"Tanya Yunho perhatian

"Jongie gak nafsu makan,"Jawab Jaejoong pelan, Yunho menarik nafas berat, kemudian segera bangkit dari tempat tidur

"Yunnie mau kemana?"tanya Jaejoong heran

"Ayo mandi, siap-siap, kita makan diluar, kau harus makan sesuatu,"Tegas Yunho, mata Jaejoong langsung berbinar

"Apa Jongie bisa makan apa saja yang Jongie mau?"tanyanya semangat

"Selagi tidak membahayakan aegya, aku akan memberikan apapun,"Jawab Yunho yakin, dan sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak girang Jaejoong segera menuju kamar mandi.

OoooO

Yunho memanjakan Jaejoong sangat berlebihan, dan permintaan Jaejoong juga sungguh keterlaluan, seharian mereka mengelilingi New York mencari segala sesuatu yang diinginkan Jaejoong, mulai dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting sama sekali, dan alhasil mobil mereka kini penuh dengan perlengkapan tidak jelas akibat nafsu sang istri. Meski sudah dikabulkan semua permintaanya namun tetap saja wajah Jaejoong tidak seceria biasanya.

"Apa masih ada yang kurang?"tanya Yunho dingin

"Jongie kan bilang boneka Connie, dan Brown spesial edition kenapa Yunnie membelikan Jongie boneka beruang jelek itu, Jongie nggak mau,"Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal

"Boo, boneka itu akan keluar sebulan lagi, mereka tidak akan menjualnya semahal apapun sebelum tanggal peluncuran, dan lagi kantor pusatnya ada di Jepang" Yunho menjelaskan

"Tapi Jongie mau Connie dan Brown secepatnya,"Marah Jaejoong tidak mau tahu

"Astaga Boo, mengertilah," Yunho frustasi di buatnya

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, Yunnie, jahat, bukan Jongie yang mau, tapi aegya yang mau, Jongie juga nggak mau ngerepotin Yunnie, hiks hiks,"Jaejoong terisak pilu, Yunho di buat serasa hancur lebur dibuatnya, seumur hidupnya ia paling tak tahan mendengar Jaejoong menangis, apatah lagi sekarang sedang hamil.

"Hah, jangan menangis, baiklah-baiklah akan kuusahakan,"Yunho berusaha menenangkan

"Benarkah? Yunnie saranghae,"Jaejoong begitu semangat,

"Ah, besok Jongie pingin makan Sup Kimchi, tapi harus dari Korea asli, yang membuatnya juga harus orang Korea asli, Jongie mau Kimchinya enak, takaran bumbunya pas, hangatnya pas, dan semuanya pas, otte"

"Akan segera kuberikan,"Jawab Yunho singkat, permintaan terakhir tidak terlalu berat mengingat akses Yunho yang cukup luas

OoooO

Yunho mengadakan rapat di aula rapatnya, ia terlihat begitu kelelahan, mereka sibuk membahas rencana kerjasama dengan perusahaan Jerman yang beberapa hari lalu sempat menyita waktu Yunho untuk bersama istrinya.

"Ini kerjasama yang sangat menguntungkan, saya tidak mengatakannya dua kali, tapi jika ada diantara kalian yang merasa keberatan silahkan bicara, kita akan sangat sibuk nantinya, dan saya tidak mau ada masalah apapun," Nada bicaranya begitu dingin, beberapa karyawannya tampak meneguk ludah saking ngerinya, merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari siapapun Yunho akhirnya mengakhiri rapatnya.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri di sini, terima kasih,"Dan Yunho dengan diikuti sekretarisnya segera keluar ruangan.

"Schedulu ku hari ini?"Sambil melangkah elegan, Yunho bicara pada sekretarisnya

"Emm, Tuan Jung, jam 9 pagi nanti, Tuan ada janji dengan Tuan Cho, jan 12 nanti ada rapat penting dengan para pemegang saham di hotel Hilton, jam 3 sore nanti tuan akan menyambut kedatangan Tuan Takada, dan pukul tujuh malam, makan malam dengan Nona Kwon Boa, perwakilan SM Town, dan..."

"Makan malam dengan nona Kwon, astaga itu bisa jadi mimpi buruk,"Gumam Yunho memotong kata-kata sekretarisnya Tiffany, Tiffany mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Apa ada yang bisa menggantikanku untuk makan malam dengan nona Kwon?"Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Maaf Tuan Jung, sepertinya tidak ada,"Jawab Tiffany pelan,

"Makan malam berdua dengan Nona Kwon, hah, Jaejoong tidak akan mengijinkan ini, hubungi Nyonya katakan aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam jam 7 malam nanti,"Akhirnya keputusan terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah ikut mengajak Jaejoong bersama, dan Tiffany mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tiffany kembali meneruskan penjabaran schedule Yunho.

"Tiff, apa kau bisa menghubungi pimpinan perusahaan Line Network yang ada di Jepang?"Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba kini ia duduk di kursi kerjanya, Tiffany lagi-lagi dibuat keheranan,

"Emm itu...akan saya usahakan, tapi..."

"Istriku, dia memaksa ingin merchandise Line, boneka beruang kurasa, dan ia ingin versi spesial edition yang akan keluar sebulan lagi, dan dia menginginkannya sekarang,"Yunho menjawab sambil mengurut pelan pelipisnya.

"Kalau begitu, akan sangat sulit Tuan,"jawab Tiffany gugup, Yunho menarik nafas berat

"Aku juga berfikir begitu,"dan tatapan Yunho kembali menerawang,

"Ada lagi, siapa yang punya kenalan koki Korea yang bisa memasak Sup Kimchi dengan sempurna?"tanya Yunho kemudian, dan Tiffany akhirnya sekarang bisa menebak kali ini pesanan aneh itu atas perintah siapa

"Nyonya Park, dia kepala koki di salah satu restoran utama kita, mungkin dia bisa membantu,"Tiffany memberi usul,

"Kalau begitu hubungi dia, dan kabari aku secepatnya, dan juga Line,"Yunho memberi perintah itu kepada sekretarisnya sebelum ia kembali menekuri dokumen penting di depannya, dan Tiffany kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kasihan Tuan Jung, dia pasti kerepotan,"Gumam Tiffany sambil menatap pintu ruangan Yunho

OoooO

Sementara itu sahabat Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Ryewook sedang menemani Jaejoong di kamarnya, karena kondisi Jaejoong yang semakin lemah, Jaejoong di paksa Yunho untuk istirahat di rumah, awalnya Jaeoong memang membantah, tapi ia sendiri juga bisa merasakan betapa sekarang ia tak punya banyak tenaga untuk bersenang-senang lagi, ia sering mual muntah, dan asupan makananya begitu sedikit, sehingga membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau harus mangalah.

"Jaejoongie bagaimana rasanya, apa ada yang sakit?"Ryewook yang paling sensitif begitu terpukul melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu buruk itu, Junsu dan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jongie tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Jaejoong polos,

"Hmm, Jaejoongie kuat ya,"Goda Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong, Kyuhyun mendekat dan menimpali

"Dewasalah Jung, aku tahu kau pasti sangat merepotkan Yunho,"Sindir Kyuhyun, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal

"Bukan Jongie yang merepotkan tapi aegya yang mau,"Bela Jaejoong sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih datar itu

"Yah terserah kau saja,"Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah datar

"Hmm, Yunho dikantor?"Tanya Junsu kemudian,

"Hmm, tapi tadi Tiffany nelpon katanya jam tujuh malam nanti Yunnie ngajak Jongie makan malam,"Jawab Jaejoong ceria

"Yah, baguslah, makan yang banyak ya, kami tidak bisa lama-lama disini, kami harus segera pulang,"Ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum, Jaejoong balas tersenyum

"hah, sudah berapa lama ya, Jongie tidak kekampus,"ucap Jaejoong sambil menerawang...

OoooO

"Ini Sup Kimchi kan?"Boa tersentak lumayan kaget, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia merasa makan malam yang menurutnya seharusnya membahagiakan itu berubah menjadi neraka, mulai dari kehadiran sang Nyonya Jung yang mendampingi Jung Yunho, pengalihan tempat pertemuan ke salah satu restoran milik keluarga Jung, informasi mengejutkan tentang kehamilan Jaejoong, dan terakhir menu Sup Kimchi yang terhidang di atas meja. Demi apa, ini adalah restoran western dan ia harus berakhir dengan menu Korea.

"Maaf, Jaejoong sedang ngidam sup Kimchi,"Penjelasan Yunho jelas tak menjawab semuanya.

"Pelayan,"Dan Yunho kemudian memanggil pelayan

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Nona ini, maaf kurasa ia ingin mengganti menu,"Yunho menatap Boa

"Emh, ti tidak, aku suka sup kimchi, aku rasa ini enak,"Kenyataannya Boa memang bukan tak suka sup kimchi, ia hanya sangat kaget sebelumnya, dan Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengerti, melupakan istrinya yang tenggelam lahap dengan sup kimchinya.

"Tidak enak!,"Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghempaskan sendoknya, Yunho meliriknya kesal

"Boo,"

"Rasanya tidak enak, Jongie tidak mau makan, Jongie mau pesan yang lain,"Jaejoong memanggil pelayan, dan mulai memesan menu lain, Yunho membiarkannya, mencari nafsu makan Jaejoong sejak hamil adalah yang tersulit.

"Kenapa semua rasanya tidak enak,"Jaejoong mengeluh lagi, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia mengeluhkan masakan koki ternama, sementara Boa dan Yunho sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka sejak tadi, dan sudah hampir selesai membahas kerja sama yang akan mereka bina lagi.

"Boo, ayolah,"Yunho sangat putus asa dibuatnya

"Makan sesuatu, kau akan sakit kalau begini terus,"Nasehat Yunho sabar

"Tapi makanannya tidak enak, Jongie tidak suka,"Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Ayo makan sedikit saja,"Yunho menyendok salah satu makanan yang dipesan Jaejoong dan mencoba menyuapinya

"Emmm,"Jaejoong menutup muluntnya rapat, dan menghindar

"Sesuap saja, kalau tidak, tidak akan ada Connie dan Brown,"Ancam Yunho masih mengacungkan sesendok kimchi itu, Jaejoong dengan ragu membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya dan menelannya, benar-benar seperti merawat balita.

"Makan sedikit nee,"dan Yunho kembali menyuapinya, mengacuhkan Boa yang menatap mereka penuh cemburu, serasa ditampar seribu tangan, wajah Boa kontan memerah, rasanya hati dan otaknya semakin panas

"Menyebalkan!,"batin Boa, ia menatap tajam Jaejoong seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, Jaejoong tampak acuh, meski ia sebetulnya sadar.

OoooO

"Yun, yunnie,"Tubuh Yunho terasa di goyang-goyang terganggu dengan situasi menyebalkan itu, Yunho terbangun, matanya masih kabur dan berat, ia tersadar saat mendapati istrinya Jaejoong sedang menatapnya dengan puppy eyes yang sangat imut.

"Ada apa Boo?"tanyanya pelan

"Jongie pingin makan Yak Gwa,"Jawab Jaejoong pelan, Yunho menarik nafas berat, dan mengambil jam weker di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas

"Ini sudah jam 1 dini hari Boo,"Ujar Yunho frustasi

"Tapi Jongie pingin makan Yak Gwa sekarang, Jongie tidak bisa tidur,"

"Lalu dimana aku harus mencari Yak Gwa? Ini New York bukan Korea,"

"Terus Jongie makan apa?"

"Kita cari makanan yang lain saja nee,"

"Tidak mau! Jongie tidak mau,"Jaejoong begitu tidak mau tahu,

"Hah baiklah,"Yunho berganjak dari tempat tidur, ia mencuci muka sebentar, kemudian, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, dan hendak berangkat, namun ia kembali berbalik merasa ada yang menahannya

"Ada apa lagi Boo?"Tanyanya

"Jongie ikut nee,"Jaejoong memohon

"Jangan, diluar sangat dingin,"Jawab Yunho tak kalah dingin

"Tapi Jongie mau ikut, pokoknya mau ikut,"Kesal Jaejoong, Yunho kembali menarik nafas berat

"Hah, baiklah, baiklah, pakai jaket tebal, syal, topi dan penutup telinga, jangan sampai kau masuk angin, mengerti,"Titah Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat

OoooO

Yunho hampir bisa dikatakan menjadi sangat tak berguna, mencari tempat yang menjual perlengkapan Korea di negara barat bukanlah hal mudah, apalagi jika itu sudah larut malam, apalagi dengan cuaca sedingin ini. Ia ingin menghubungi seseorang yang bisa dibantunya tapi tidak selarut ini. Yunho melirik salah satu toko obat dengan huruf Korea di depannya, secepat kilat ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya ke tempat itu.

"Kita mau makan Yak Gwa, kenapa berhenti di toko obat?"tanya Jaejoong heran

"Berdoalah pemiliknya orang Korea dan mempunyai persediaan Yak Gwa dirumah,"Jelas Yunho sambil keluar mobil, dengan diikuti Jaejoong mereka masuk ke tempat itu. Tempatnya tidaklah besar, dan sebagian besarnya menjual ginseng dan obat-obatan tradisional Korea, Yunho menghampiri sang pemilik, ia sungguh lega melihat sang pemilik yang berwajah Asia.

"Emm, Jeogiyo,"Yunho mencoba berbasa-basi dengan bahasa Korea

"Nee,"Jawab sang pemilik, membalasnya kembali dengan bahasa Korea

"Hah syukurlah, maaf kami tidak kesini untuk mencari obat,"Ujar Yunho langsung ke pokok permasalahan, sang pemilik mengerutkan dahi bingung, menurunkan kaca matanya sedikit

"Lalu?"Tanyanya heran

"Istri saya, sedang hamil, ia begitu menginginkan Yak Gwa, apa Tuan mempunyainya?"Tanya Yunho, sang pemilik kemudian beralih menatap Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum manis

"Istrimu cantik sekali, tapi maaf, aku tidak mempunyai Yak Gwa,"Jawab sang pemilik, Jaejoong tampak sedih dan Yunho tak kalah kecewa

"Kau terlihat familiar nak,"Ujar sang pemilik sambil menatap Yunho

"Emh, terima kasih, kami permisi dulu, maaf mengganggu,"Yunho membungkuk sebentar, kemudian menarik Jaejoong segera keluar dari tempat itu, sebelum sang pemilik mengenalinya.

"Eh, eh iya,"Sang pemilik masih berpikir keras sambil menatap kepergian Yunho

"Aku rasa dia sangat terkenal,"Ujarnya lagi, sebelum matanya kini tertumpu pada salah satu koran yang tergeletak di depannya

"Jung Yunho?... Astaga orang itu Jung Yunho dan istrinya Jung Jaejoong...!,"

OoooO

"Boo, aku rasa kita tidak bisa menemukannya malam ini, besok saja nee, aku janji besok aku akan membelikan yang banyak,"Rayu Yunho, Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebal.

"Besok harus ada nee, Jongie mau Yak Gwa , Connie dan Brown juga, Jongie nggak mau makan sebelum ada meraka,"Ancam Jaejoong

"Iya, iya, malam ini makan yang lain saja,"Yunho mencoba membujuk

"Tidak! Jongie sudah tidak lapar,"Jawab Jaejoong tegas,

OoooO

Yunho terburu-buru mencapai kantornya, pertama kali seumur hidupnya ia telat ke kantor, matanya tampak sembab dan ada lingkaran panda di bawah matanya, wajahnya tampak begitu lelah dan tak bersemangat. Jaejoong benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang harus dijaga 24 jam, pulang dari mencari Yak Gwa semalam, Jaejoong tak langsung tidur, ia menghabiskan waktunya menonton TV dan memaksa Yunho untuk menemaninya sampai pukul 4 pagi, pagi-pagi sekali Yunho terbangun dan menyadari kalau mereka tertidur di ruang TV, sambil terseok-seok Yunho membopong Jaejoong ke kamar dan menyelimutiya sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor, dan beginilah Yunho sekarang, jika Jaejoong tidak berhenti menyiksanya, bisa saja beberapa hari kemudian dia sendiri yang akan terbaring di rumah sakit.

Begitu tiba di ruangannya, Yunho langsung memerintahkan Tiffany untuk memanggil beberapa orang dalam listnya yang menurutnya bisa membantunya pagi ini, dan semuanya berkewarganegaraan Korea.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian,"Yunho memulai pembicaraannya di depan belasan karyawan yang berdiri di depannya

"Yak Gwa aku membutuhkannya sebanyak yang kalian bisa temukan, dan aku menginginkannya sebelum pukul 10 pagi, apa kalian bisa melakukannya?"Tanya Yunho menatap karyawan itu satu persatu, para karyawan saling pandang

"Emmm,aku akan memberikan uang lembur untuk itu,"Yunho menambahkan, tampak sumringah para karyawan itu segera menyetujui

"Kami akan mencari sebisa kami Tuan Jung," Yunho tersenyum senang, dan kini beralih pada beberapa orang berpakaian lebih rapi dari karyawan tadi, yang kini juga menatapnya tak kalah cemas

"Dan aku juga membutuhkan bantuan kalian, sekretarisku sudah berusaha untuk menghubungi pihak Line network, dan sepertinya tidak berhasil, kalian akan berangkat ke Jepang hari ini, sebagai perwakilanku untuk memohon pada pihak LineNetwork untuk menjual merchandise spesial mereka yang belum diluncurkan, paling tidak sepasang saja untuk Nyonya, dan jika kalian berhasil atau gagal segera kabari aku,"Titah Yunho selanjutnya, dan mereka mengangguk mantap

"Aku juga akan memberikan uang lembur untuk itu,"Yunho menambahkan diakhirnya.

OoooO

Yunho dibuat tak konsentrasi seharian itu, atas kerjasama karyawannya Yak Gwa sekarang sudah berada di tangan Jaejoong, masalah berat lainnya adalah Jaejoong masih menagih Connie dan Brown yang Yunho sendiri harus mendatangi kantor pusatnya di Jepang untuk memohon boneka edisi terbatas itu demi istrinya. memang tak instan tapi ia akan berusaha semampunya memberikan apapun yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

"Maddy, apa yang dilakukan Nyonya sekarang?"Yunho menelpon salah satu maidnya untuk menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang

"Nyonya sedang makan Yak Gwa Tuan, sepertinya kali ini ia makan lumayan banyak,"Jawab Maddy nada suaranya terdengar senang, Yunho menghela nafas lega

"Syukurlah, aku ada rapat, katakan aku agak lembur malam ini,"Ujar Yunho kemudian

"Baik Tuan,"Jawab Maddy, dan Yunho hendak menutup telponnya kemudian teringat sesuatu

"Maddy bagaimana kondisi Nyonya?"Tanya Yunho lagi, Maddy mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Ba..ik,"Jawab Maddy ragu

"Apa dia terlihat bersemangat?"Tanya Yunho

"Iya, Nyonya sangat bersemangat, sepertiya sudah kembali seperti biasa,"Jawab Maddy ceria, di seberang sana Yunho tampak menarik nafas

"Kalau begitu jaga dia, aku punya firasat buruk, jika staminanya sudah kembali,"Ujar Yunho kemudian, Maddy mengerutkan dahi bingung, namun setelah berpikir keras ia akhirnya mengerti

"Oh ya, saya mengerti tuan,"Ujar Maddy semangat, dan Yunho akhirnya menutup teleponnya.

OoooO

Jaejoong mengelus-elus perutnya yang datar, matanya terpejam dan di telinganya terpasang sebuah heaphone yang melantunkan nada klasik yang lembut, ia duduk bersandar dengan tenang, wajahnya ceria dan tersenyum manis. Ia mengikuti lantunan lagu dan ikut berdendang, rambutnya yang lembut bertebaran tertiup angin menyapu wajahnya yang tampak sayu.

"Nee aegya, kita jalan-jalan nee, umma bosan di rumah,"Ucapnya berbisik pada perutnya

"Nona anda mau kemana?"Tanya sang supir taksi agak keras

"Oh, emh, panggung Gisangel,"Jawab Jaejoong yakin

Sementara itu di kantor Yunho

"Apa?!"Yunho hampir berteriak saking kagetnya, membuat beberapa karyawannya kaget.

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya, bagaimana kalian bisa kehilangannya?"Tanya Yunho panik

"Kami mengantar Nyonya ke kantor Tuan, tapi kami tidak menyangka Nyonya akan menyelinap lewat pintu belakang dan melarikan diri dengan taksi,"Jawab sang bodyguard di seberang sana

"Cepat cari Nyonya sekarang!"Titah Yunho geram,

"Baik Tuan,"Jawab sang boyguard patuh, telepon mati dan sepertinya tanpa menunggu banyak waktu mereka segera memacu mobil mengitari seluruh kota untuk mencari sang majikan.

"Hah, sudah kuduga,"Ujar Yunho frustasi, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, beberapa karyawan yang berdiri di depannya takut untuk menyela meski mereka sedang memiliki urusan mendesak dengan Bos mereka itu.

"Aku akan pergi, serahkan saja pada Tiffany,"Ujarnya memberi perintah pada karyawan itu, mereka mengangguk patuh, dan membungkuk pada Yunho yang kini hampir berlari keluar ruangan.

Jaejoong masih di dalam taksi, entah kemana taksi itu membawanya yang jelas jalanan ini semakin tampak tak biasa menurutnya

"Kita dimana pak?"Tanya Jaejoong heran

"Restoran Gisangel,"Jawab sang supir

"Astaga pak, saya tidak sedang ingin ke restoran, saya ingin ke panggung, panggung akrobatik Gisangel,"Jawab Jaejoong panik

"Memangnya ada tempat seperti itu?"Supir itu malah balik tanya

"Ada, dan saya ingin ke tempat itu,"

"Itu restoran Gisangel nak, apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya, kau akan suka makan di tempat itu,"Ujar sang supir sambil menunjukkan sebuah rumah makan sederhana, yang menarik dari tempat itu adalah, sepertinya menu ASIA. Jaejoong menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Em, baiklah, saya akan coba, saya turun disini saja,"Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba menu di restoran bertema ASIA itu, Jaejoong mengeluarkan uang di dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar dollar kemudian menyerahkan uang itu pada sang supir, namun dompetnya tanpa sengaja terjatuh di bawah jok mobil dan Jaejoong maupun sang supir tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Jaejoong keluar dengan santai tanpa menyadari bencana lain yang sedang mengincarnya.

"Nee aegya umma rasa makanan itu enak, ayo kita coba,"ia kembali bicara pada perutnya yang datar, dan Jaejoong terlihat memasuki tempat makan itu.

Sekelilingnya benar saja tertata rapi, tidak terlalu ramai, dan kebanyakan pengunjung berwajah ASIA, ini adalah restoran Vietnam, sangat unik dan klasik, Jaejoong menyukai tempat ini. Ia memilih salah satu tempat duduk disekitarnya, dan mulai memesan banyak menu yang tersedia

Sementara itu di panggung Gisangel, Yunho dan Bodyguard Jaejoong tiba di tempat itu hampir bersamaan, dan mereka sama pusingnya saat tak menemukan Jaejoong di tempat itu.

"Kau kehilangannya lagi?"Hyun Joong tersenyum geli melihat raut cemas Yunho

"Bahkan dengan semua bodyguard yang kau berikan pun tak mampu menjaganya? Astaga pasti saat sekolah ia seorang brandalan,"Ujar Hyun Joong terkekeh pelan

"Ia memang brandalan,"Jawab Yunho sebal, Hyun Joong menghentikan ketawanya

"Jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja,"Hyun Joong mencoba menenangkan

"Dia sedang hamil, dan kondisinya sangat lemah beberapa hari ini,"Ujar Yunho tidak bisa tenang

"Ya sudah aku akan membantumu mencarinya,"Hyun Joong menawarkan bantuan, Yunho hendak menjawab lagi, namun ponselnya bergetar, ia segera mengangkatnya, dan mulai bicara.

"Apa? Restoran Gisangel? Memang ada tempat seperti itu?"Yunho tampak bingung

"Baik aku kesana,"Yunho mematikan ponselnya

"Orangku sudah menemukannya, aku akan menjemputnya,"Ujar Yunho kemudian, Hyun Joong mengangkat bahu acuh

"Terima kasih,"Ucap Yunho tulus, Hyun Joong tersenyum, dan Yunho berbalik dan segera pergi memacu mobilnya menuju restoran Gisangel

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia, Jung Jaejoong,"Gumam Hyun Joong pelan, tersenyum begitu tulus, sebelum kembali memulai aktifitasnya.

Jaejoong terlihat panik, wajahnya begitu pucat, pihak restoran mendesaknya untuk membayar pesanannya, sementara Jaejoong baru sadar jika ia kehilangan dompetnya.

"Maaf dompet saya hilang, sumpah saya tidak bermaksud sengaja,"Jaejoong sangat ketakutan, ketika sang pemilik memasang wajah sangar, mendesaknya untuk segera membayar

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Siapa yang akan menanggung semua makanan ini?"Sang pemilik begitu berang, Jaejoong tertunduk ketakutan, dan kini semua mata tertuju pada mereka

"Suami saya, saya akan menghubungi suami saya, dia akan membayarnya,"Jaejoong segera merogoh tasnya dan mencari ponselnya dan sial lagi ia tak menemukannya

"Astaga aku meninggalkan ponsel di atas tempat tidur,"batin Jaejoong putus asa, begitu sadar ponselnya tertinggal

"Mana? Kau juga kehilangan ponsel?"Sang pemilik memincingkan matanya lebih tajam

"Hah, sudah, kalau kau tidak mampu membayarnya, kau harus mencuci semua piring di restoran ini, sampai kami tutup,"Titah sang pemilik sadis, tak sadar jika orang yang di perintahnya itu sedang hamil, mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, ia tampak sedih. Tak sabar lagi sang pemilik segera menarik tangan Jaejoong hendak menyeretnya ke belakang, Jaejoong hampir pasrah, namun tiba-tiba

"Maaf,"Yunho datang menarik tangan Jaejoong yang satu lagi, sang pemilik menatap Jung Yunho begitu intens hampir ingin memaki, namun suaranya tercekat saat melihat sosok tak biasa di depannya itu

"Anda? Jung... astaga anda Jung Yunho kan?"Sang pemilik melepas tangannya dari Jaejoong dan begitu sumringah melihat kehadiran Yunho, dan semua mata pengunjung semakin tertarik menonton mereka

"Dia istriku,"Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan mendekapnya, sang pemilik shock bahkan membuka mulutnya sangat lebar

"I...istri Tuan Jung?"Sang pemilik melirik Jaejoong yang tertunduk

"Ah, Nyonya Jung ma...maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu anda..." Sangat gugup sang pemilik meraih tangan Jaejoong menunjukkan penyesalannya, Jaejoong langsung dibuat tak enak, ia membalasnya canggung

"I...itu sebenarnya saya yang salah,"Ujar Jaejoong merendah diri

"Maafkan istri saya, saya akan membayar semua yang dihabiskannya,"Yunho merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa dollar dari dompetnya

"Maaf untuk kekacauan ini,," Yunho menyerahkan lembaran dollar itu yang jumlahnya bahkan hampir 3 kali lipat dari harga asli makanan Jaejoong, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik Jaejoong keluar dari tempat itu, meninggalkan sang pemilik restoran masih dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa, bahkan tak sadar jika ia sedang menggenggam lembaran dolar ditangannya dan meninggalkan pengunjung lain yang masih terpesona dengan kharisma Jung Yunho.

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong ke dalam mobilnya, wajahnya sangat masam

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi Boo, berapa kali sudah kukatakan,"marah Yunho, Jaejoong terdiam

"Kau sedang hamil,"Yunho berusaha menahan emosinya,

"Maaf, Jongie tidak mau ditemani bodyguard lagipula Jongie yakin Yunnie bisa menemukan Jongie, Jongie Cuma mau ke panggung Gisangel, tapi supir taksi itu salah dan malah membawa Jongie ke Restoran Gisangel,"bela Jaejoong

"Makanya jangan pergi tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menjagamu,"kesal Yunho kini nada suaranya meninggi

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membantah,"bentak Yunho, Jaejoong tertunduk takut

"Astaga, kau merepotkan sekali,"Gumam Yunho masih begitu emosi, Jaejoong terdiam ia takut sekali jika Yunho sudah emosi begini.

Mereka tiba di rumah dengan selamat, namun emosi Yunho belum juga reda, ia membanting pintu mobilnya begitu kuat, menyerat jasnya kasar, menekuk muka, berjalan sangan cepat dan meninggalkan Jaejoong di belakang, melonggarkan dasi dan kerah bajunya sepanjang koridor rumahnya dengan sangat kasar, dan berakhir dengan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras. Jaejoong kalau sudah begini pasti akan diam, dia ketakutan, dan memilih untuk tidak melakukan atau mengatakan apapun, apalagi yang bisa memacu kemarahan Yunho.

"Hiks Hiks, Yunnie marah beneran,"Ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak pilu di atas tempat tidurnya.

OoooO

Yunho terbangun malam harinya, dengan kepala yang terasa begitu berat, ia mendengar suara berisik di dalam kamar mandi. Ia meraba sampingnya dan tak menemukan Jaejoong. Berusaha kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya Yunho kemudian bangkit, dan berusaha mencari sumber keributan itu. Mereka memang masih dalam kondisi tak bertegur sapa, tapi bukan berarti Yunho sudah tak peduli lagi pada istrinya, justru ia sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Boo..."Gumam Yunho pelan, lampu kamar mandi nyala, memancarkan cahaya terang di kamar mereka yang redup, Yunho berganjak dari tempat tidurnya, bejalan perlahan menghampiri kamar mandi.

"Boo!,"Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang tertunduk di wastafel, nafasnya tak teratur dan Jaejoong terus menerus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yunho khawatir sekali, ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengelus lembut punggung Jaejoong.

"Boo, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya cemas, Jaejoong berhenti, lemas, ia hampir terjatuh jika saja Yunho tak segera menahannya

"Boo,"Yunho panik dan segera membopong Jaejoong ke kasur mereka.

"Hiks, hiks, perut Jongie sakit,"Jaejoong tampak sangat pucat, tubuhnya begitu lemah, Yunho mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong, menatapnya sangat cemas

"Aku akan menelpon Dr. Wilson, bertahanlah," Yunho menyambar ponselnya segera menghubungi orang yang dimaksud. Begitu terhubung Yunho segera memberitahu kondisi istrinya, dan diseberan sana sang dokter segera berangkat ke kediaman keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil sambil memegangi perutnya, saat dokter sedang memeriksanya. Jaejoong bahkan belum berhenti muntah, bahkan ketika sudah tidak ada apapun lagi yang bisa ia muntahkan Jaejoong semakin terlihat lemah, Yunho dibuat begitu khawatir olehnya.

"Kondisi ini memang biasa untuk ibu hamil muda, tapi jika sudah berlebihan begini bisa membuat asupan gizi berkurang, dan kondisi Nyonya akan memburuk, Nyonya harus dirawat di rumah sakit" ucap sang Dokter serius, Yunho menarik nafas berat, tubuhnya tertopang pada dinding di belakangnya, ia mengacak pelan rambutnya, sambil menatap pasrah ia berkata

"Kali ini apalagi..."

**TBC**

**Mianhe, kali ini updatenya beneran lama, bingung harus memulai dari mana, dan mengakhirinya sampai kemana, oh ya sepertinya saya sudah mulai memikirkan ending cerita ini,selamat membaca, dan terima kasih**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hiperemesis Gravidarum," Dokter Wilson menatap Yunho lurus, menelusuri kegusaran CEO muda itu.

"Gejala ini memang sangat mengganggu, selain Nyonya akan selalu mengalami mual muntah yang terus-terusan, Nyonya juga akan kehilangan nafsu makan, dan bahkan ketika ia sudah makanpun semua makanan itu akan kembali di muntahkan, ini memang sering terjadi pada ibu hamil di usia kehamilan dibawah 4 bulan. Tuan Jung tidak perlu khawatir, gejala ini bisa dihentikan, kami sudah memberikannya cairan infus untuk mengembalikan kondisinya, dan beberapa terapi juga sudah kami berikan untuk menghentikan mual muntahnya, dan dari hasil USG yang saya lakukan bayi Tuan dan Nyonya baik-baik saja. Yang perlu dilakukan sekarang adalah memberikan asupan makanan pada Nyonya, berikan Nyonya makanan yang tidak terlalu berbau tajam, dan tidak terlalu banyak rasa, bila perlu cari makanan kering seperti biskuit, dan jangan makan sekaligus dalam porsi besar, usahakan makan secara bertahap, sedikit-sedikit tapi sering," Jelas Dokter Wilson panjang lebar, Yunho menghela nafas lega, ia terdiam sesaat sebelum bicara

"Lalu kenapa, Jaejoong selalu mengeluh makanan yang ia makan tidak enak?" Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Oh karena kondisi itu, asam lambung Nyonya meningkat, produksi saliva Nyonya pun bertambah, dengan begini indera perasa Nyonya mungkin terasa lebih asam atau pahit, dan Nyonya mungkin tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya, jadi ia selalu menyalahkan makanan yang ia makan tidak enak, dan atau bisa juga karena nafsu makan yang kurang sehingga mempengaruhi psikologi Nyonya akan rasa makanan yang ia makan," Jawab Dokter Wilson pula, Yunho mangut-mangut mengerti

"Syukurlah," Yunho menghelan nafas lega

"Jangan terlalu khawatir Tuan Jung, kondisi Nyonya masih dalam batas normal untuk ibu hamil," Tukas Dokter Wilson, Yunho mengangguk mengerti

"Terima kasih Dokter, saya permisi dulu," Yunho bangkit dan mereka kemudian saling berjabat tangan.

OoooO

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong perlahan, ia mengintip sedikit, melihat punggung Jaejoong yang membelakanginya, perlahan ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang terbaring dengan bahu bergetar, Jaejoong pasti sedang menangis, Yunho membungkuk mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut, dan mengecup pipinya pelan. Jaejoong masih terisak dibelakang sana.

"Boo," Yunho menarik bahu Jaejoong, memaksanya untuk berbaring menghadapnya, meski Jaeojong tampak berontak dalam diam, namun perlahan ia juga akhirnya membalik tubuhnya, cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan memandang Yunho dengan matanya saya sayu.

"Menangis membuatmu tidak cantik,"Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut

"Hiks, Yunnie, aegya?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali meneteskan air mata

"Aegya, sedang tidak bisa tidur di dalam sana, ummanya berisik menangis terus," Jawab Yunho bijak, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum senang

"Hiks, syukurlah aegya baik-baik saja,"Ucap Jaejoong bahagia, Yunho mendekap Jaejoong erat

"Yunnie," Jaejoong menatap Yunho,

"Apa?"

"Maafkan Jongie nee, Jongie tahu Jongie sangat susah diatur, Jongie keras kepala, Jongie manja, dan Jongie merepotkan, tapi jangan benci Jongie nee, Jongie janji setelah ini Jongie tidak akan bikin Yunnie marah lagi,"Jaejoong mengedipkan kedua matanya polos, Yunho tersenyum simpul, sambil menarik nafas pelan ia berkata

"Maaf karena membentakmu kemarin," Tukas Yunho sambil mengecup pelan dahi Jaejoong...

OoooO

Yunho berjalan mengitari ruangannya, telinganya mendengar dengan saksama pembicaraan melalui seluler itu, setelah merasa kondisi Jaejoong membaik Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya, memeriksa kantornya dan pekerjaannnya.

Yunho terlihat begitu serius, menggunakan bahasa Perancis yang fasih membuat Tiffany sekretarisnya agak kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi, tidak karena bahasanya, tapi karena silau oleh pesona ketampanan Yunho dan kagum akan kecerdasannya. Yunho tak berdua saja denganTiffany masih ada Boa disitu, ikut menatap kagum Yunho hingga tak berkedip. Setelah cukup lama berbasa-basi di telepon, Yunho kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan Nona Kwon?" Yunho kembali duduk di sofa di depan Boa yang baru menutup mulutnya buru-buru, dan Tiffany yang juga buru-buru memegang penanya dengan benar.

"Emh, itu, paman menitipkan ini," Boa menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar yang masih tersegel rapat

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yunho penasaran

"Tidak tahu, mungkin sebuah piagam," Jawab Boa asal, Yunho mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Paman, memang terkenal kejam oleh para entertainer, tapi dibalik itu semua, dia juga adalah paman yang konyol, Tuan Jung coba saja lihat dulu," Usul Boa setelah menjelaskan, Yunho menurut, membuka perlahan amplop itu

"Aaah.." Yunho menghela nafas sambil tersenyum simpul, kemudian menarik sebuah lembaran kertas tebal yang tampak terukir indah

"Ini?" Boa memandang kertas itu sama terkejutnya dengan Yunho bahkan Tiffany juga ikut-ikutan

"Karya anak-anak, ini untuk istriku" Yunho memamerkan sebuah lukisan pemandangan yang tampak childish namun indah

"Kenapa ada lukisan itu?" Boa kebingungan

"Ini milik Jaejoong, ia pernah ikut kegiatan amal dan melukis ini bersama anak-anak panti di pulau Jeju," Jawab Yunho kalem, Boa mengerdipkan matanya lucu, Jaejoong punya sense of art yang lumayan juga, Tiffany juga pasti beranggapan sama, bagaimanapun juga reputasi Jaejoong selama ini memang tidak pernah baik.

"Jaejoong?"

"Iya, ini hanya hadiah atas kehamilannya, Jaejoong akan senang dengan lukisan ini, terima kasih Nona Kwon," Yunho tersenyum hangat, Boa di buat salah tingkah olehnya,

"Heh, mereka bahkan tidak membingkainya," Batin Boa tergelak sendiri

"Emh, lukisannya sangat cantik, Nyonya ternyata berbakat lukis juga," Puji Boa hampir ikhlas

"Hahaha, jika ada satu hal yang bisa dia lukis, mungkin itu akan aku museumkan, sayangnya tidak ada," Ujar Yunho sambil tertawa renyah, Boa mengerutkan dahi bingung, Tiffany hampir tergelak saking lucunya, namun demi menjaga etikanya sebagai seorang sekretaris, ia harus memendam kuat hasrat ingin tertawanya.

"Jadi maksud Tuan Jung..." Boa tidak meneruskan ucapannya

"Jaejoong hanya bertugas mewarnainya," Jawab Yunho tertawa pelan, Tiffany dan Boa hampir di buat melongo

"Sudah kuduga..." Batin keduanya hampir bersamaan

OoooO

Sementara itu di rumah sakit

"Sudah kukatakan, pasti akan kejadian," Kyuhyun berdiri menantang bertolak pinggang di depan Jaejoong

"Aku juga tidak ingin sakit," Kesal Jaejoong

"Maksudku bukan itu, tapi kejadian kau kabur dari bodyguard, astaga Jae, bersikap dewasalah," Marah Kyuhyun, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, sementara Junsu duduk disampingnya meraih pundak Jaejoong dan mengelusnya, dan Ryewook mengambil posisi sisi lain, sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lembut

"Sudahlah yang penting dia tidak apa-apa," Junsu coba menenangkan

"Heh, kalian selalu saja memanjakannya,dia bukan anak kecil lagi, bakal menjadi umma, dan tingkahnya masih saja seperti itu," Kyuhyun masih berapi-api

"Kyu sudah, kau membentaknya terlalu keras, dia sedang hamil," Ryewook membela

"Itulah kenapa aku lebih khawatir Wookie," Kyuhyun membela diri, Jaejoong terdiam

"Kyu sudahlah, Jae juga, jangan ulangi lagi nee, paling tidak jangan saat hamil," Usul Junsu sedikit kurang cerdas, mata Jaejoong langsung membulat berbinar dibuatnya

"Iya ya benar juga," Jaejoong semangat sekali, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, begitu juga Junsu dan Ryewook

"Seharusnya aku tidak bicara begitu," Sesal Junsu

OoooO

3 hari kemudian Jaejoong sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah, kondisinya sangat jauh lebih baik, dan nafsu makannya juga sudah kembali. Mereka di sambut suka cita oleh para maid dan butler.

"Nyonya lapar? Kami sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Nyonya," Ujar maddy menyambut sang Nyonya

"Emm," Jaejoong mengangguk semangat, dengan dituntun Yunho dan beberapa maid lainnya Jaejoong pun menuju ruang makan, dan terperangah saking senangnya saat melihat begitu banyaknya makanan yang tersedia di meja.

"Wah, banyak sekali, semua makanan kesukaan Jongie, Gomawo," Ucapnya penuh haru

"Ayo Nyonya harus makan yang banyak, biar aegyanya sehat," Jaejoong menurut dan mulai melahap makan siangnya dengan rakus.

Yunho sebal sendiri, Jaejoong tak hanya menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan rakus, tapi Jaejoong membuat dirinya sendiri kekenyangan sampai berjalan saja ia hampir tak mampu.

"Wah keyang sekali," Kata Jaejoong puas, mereka baru di ambang pintu, Yunho masih menuntunnya berjalan.

"Wah..!" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, di depannya, diatas kasur king size mereka, ia melihat 2 benda empuk berbentuk beruang putih dan coklat duduk manis bersandar pada bantal.

"Connie, dan Bro..wn," Jaejoong langsung berlari memeluk benda empuk itu.

"Yunnie, benar-benar mendapatkannya," Jaejoong menatap Yunho kagum, sementara Yunho balas menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini," Bisik Yunho seduktif, sampai Jaejoong di buat merinding olehnya.

"Ah dan satu lagi," Yunho menunjukkan dengan dagunya kearah sudut lain dari kamar mereka

"Em... Aaaahhhh," Jaejoong terpekik melihatnya, lukisan childish yang hampir terlupakan olehnya, kini berada di kamarnya, lukisan yang tidak begitu indah namun penuh kenangan.

"Ini, bagaimana bisa ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Kwon Boa-shii menyerahkannya, itu dari Tuan Kwon, kurasa Tuan Kwon baru pulang dari Jeju, dan bertemu anak-anak di panti asuhan," Jelas Yunho singkat

"Jongie jadi kangen anak-anak," Jaejoong meraba lukisan yang kini sudah berbingkai itu, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Yunho mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Kalau aegya sudah lahir, kita kesana lagi ya," Bisik Yunho pelan, sambil mengusap cepat air mata yang hendak menetes, Jaejoong menganguk senang.

OoooO

Beberapa hari setelah kepulangannya, Jaejoong terbangun sedikit lebih awal, dan hari ini dia harus bersiap-siap untuk acara peresmian taman permainannya. Sementara itu Yunho masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Melihat kondisi tak memungkinkan itu, Jaejoong jadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Ia bergegas mandi, dan mulai menggerutu sendiri, kebingungan harus menggunakan gaun yang mana. Berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri dan sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia bahkan belum menemukan gaun yang pas, Jaejoong malah berhasil membangunkan Yunho dengan semua ocehannya.

"Berisik sekali,"Kesal Yunho yang masih terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya.

"Yunnie, Jongie bingung, hari ini Jongie harus pakai gaun apa?," Jaejoong panik, Yunho mengucek matanya pelan, kemudian berganjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Dasar bodoh," Omel Yunho, memukul pelan kepala istrinya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor tujuan.

"Halo," Yunho bicara begitu telepon sudah tersambung, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menyahut.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan manager kalian," Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali berkata

"Aku ingin yang khusus," Setelah bicara sesingkat itu ia kemudian menutup telepon.

"Apanya yang khusus?"Tanya Jaejoong heran, Yunho tak menjawab "Morning my lovely wife," Yunho melingkarkan lengannya dari belakang dan mencium pipi Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian melenggang ke kamar mandi

"Yunnie sepertinya kurang tidur," Gumam Jaejoong pelan menyimpulkan seenak jidatnya, saat sang suami sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung di depan lemari. Mungkin sangat sulit untuk orang yang tidak berselera tinggi seperti Jaejoong, bahkan sejak menikah dengan Yunho ia hanya mengoleksi gaun-gaun itu, namun tak pernah menggunakannya. Terlebih lagi gaun itu semuanya adalah pilihan Ibu mertuanya ataupun Yunho sendiri.

Masih berkutat dengan kesibukan tak jelas itu, tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Jaejoong bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Calita, ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong, melihat salah satu dari dua maidnya yang paling muda itu berdiri segan di depan kamarnya

"Ada yang ingin bertemu Nyonya," Jawab Calita gugup, temannya di sampingnya tak kalah gugup, maklum maid baru

"Em, baiklah aku akan segera menemuinya." Ujar Jaejoong kemudian

"Tidak usah, Jenny suruh mereka menunggu di ruang istirahat," Tiba-tiba Yunho datang memberi perintah lain, masih dengan handuk sepinggang, tanpa atasan, dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah, Yunho terlihat menantang, seksi dan rupawan, Calita dan Jenny dibuat blushing dan meneguk ludah beberapa kali, sebelum sadar, Jaejoong sedang memperhatikannya dengan polos.

"Kalian kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong heran, Calita dan Jenny buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan beralih menatap istri majikannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata bulat bak boneka, baik Calita maupun Jenny termangu dalam keindahan itu.

"Hah, apa yang sudah kulakukan, aku merasa bersalah sekali dengan Nyonya polos ini," Batin Calita frustasi, sementara Jaejoong masih mengerdipkan matanya lucu

"Hah Ya Tuhan, Nyonya, astaga, dia cantik sekali," batin Jenny kagum

"Emh, tidak," Calita menggelang cepat, diikuti Jenny

"Ayo," Yunho menarik Jaejoong keluar kamar, Calita dan Jenny menyingkir sedikit, kini Yunho sudah memakai handuk kimono, menggandeng Jaejoong menuju ruang istirahat, Calita buru-buru menutup pintu kamar pasangan Jung muda itu dan mengikuti mereka ke ruang istirahat.

"Jenny bawa gaun baru Nyonya turun," Perintah Yunho pada Jenny

"Ya tuan," Jenny menurut dan bergegas ke atas lagi untuk mengambil gaun baru yang dibelikan Yunho siang tadi.

"Emm gaun baru?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi bingung, namun Yunho jangankan menjawab menoleh saja tidak, ia masih menggandeng Jaejoong membawanya ke ruang istirahat

"Yunnie, Jongie kan masih memakai piyama," Jaejoong menjelaskan, mengingat tidak sopan sekali menemui tamu dengan piyama, tapi Yunho tampaknya tidak begitu peduli, karena saat ini dia juga sedang memakai kimono. Meskipun begitu Jaejoong masih tetap mengikuti Yunho.

Mereka tiba di ruang istirahat, dan Jaejoong dikagetkan dengan kehadiran sepuluh ahli kecantikan yang Jaejoong kenal sebagai langganan mertuanya, berdiri mematung tersenyum manis menyambut kehadirannya.

"Yunnie," Jaejoong memelas, tahu akan apa yang sedang direncanakan suaminya, tapi Yunho mengacuhkannya

"Jangan membuatnya terlihat mengerikan," pesan singkat Yunho pada sepuluh orang itu, dan mereka tersenyum geli kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Yunnie,"Jaejoong ingin memprotes, tapi kemudian Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya, tepat di bibir, Jaejoong tidak fokus pada ciuman itu, karena pandangannya teralih pada sepuluh ahli kecantikan yang semua wajahnya memerah melihat mereka.

"Yunnie mereka melihat kita," Bisik Jaejoong malu, setelah berhasil mendorong Yunho menjauh

"Perawatan spesial untuk hari yang spesial, kalau kau protes lagi, aku akan menciummu di depan mereka seperti tadi," Ancam Yunho

"Dasar mesum," Jaejoong mencibir kesal, dan akhirnya menurut juga. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Jaejoong mulai di dandan.

OoooO

"Emm, kau sangat berhasil? Atau?"

"Cantik sekali..."

"Sekarang aku merasa ngeri,"

"Tuan Jung akan sangat senang,"

"Dia sangat... astaga aku merinding,"

"Dia sangat sempurna, aku iri,"

"Kalian kenapa? Apa aku sudah selesai?"Tanya Jaejoong polos, ia mematut wajah polosnya menatap kaca besar di depannya, mengenakan gaun merah semata kaki, bermotif permata halus, rambutnya di biarkan terurai berwarna almond, lurus sedikit ikal, dengan riasan tipis, namun tegas, membuat mata indahnya memancarkan pesona lainnya, perutnya yang belum besar, membuat tubuhnya masih terlihat ramping, semampai, dengan warna kulit putih pucat, Jaejoong terlihat jauh lebih sempurna, para stylish yang mendandaninya sendiri bahkan sampai tak berkedip menatap keindahan di depannya.

"Apa aku sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, bingung tak mendapat respon apapun dari orang-orang dibelakangnnya yang terpaku menatapnya.

"Emm, su.. sudah Nyonya, Nyonya sudah siap," Jawab salah satu dari mereka, dan membantu Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya sedikit.

"Nyonya cantik sekali," Salah satu stylish tersebut berujar bangga, Jaejoong langsung bersemu merah

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya diri

"Sangat cantik," Jawab para stylish mantap, Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Dengan di tuntun para stylish itu, Jaejoong melangkah keluar ruangan, bergerak pelan, sebisa mungkin untuk tetap anggun. Begitu melihat kehadiran istrinya, Yunho tersenyum tipis, hampir tanpa ekspresi, apalagi saat istrinya menuju kearahnya.

"Apa mengecewakan?" Tanya Jaejoong masih tidak percaya diri, Yunho menatapnya dalam, kemudian tersenyum

"Hampir," Jawab Yunho tak serius, Jaejoong tergelak pelan

Tanpa menunggu waktu mereka dengan diampingi bodyguard seperti biasanya segera menuju tempat acara.

OoooO

Mereka tiba tak lama kemudian, dan disana Jaejoong disambut mesra oleh para tamu yang hadir, respon mereka tak kalah terkejut dari para stylish tadi. Jaejoong memang sangat senang, tapi juga resah, ia merasa begitu gugup. Tapi Yunho yang tahu akan ketakutan istrinya tak pernah sedetikpun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong menyapa para tamu dengan sangat ramah, sambil menunggu acara peresmian dimulai, Jaejoong dan Yunho ngobrol sebentar dengan beberapa tamu.

"Hari ini Nyonya cantik sekali," Istri Kwon Young Min yang juga hadir diacara itu, memuji Jaejoong,

"Ah terima kasih, Nyonya juga sangat cantik," Jaejoong balas memuji, mereka sama-sama tertawa pelan, Boa juga terlihat diantara kerumunan orang-orang berada itu, tapi ia tak menyapa bahkan tak menghampiri Jaejoong sama sekali, namun matanya yang dingin selalu melirik dengki kearah Jaejoong. Sementara tiga sahabat Jaejoong juga turut hadir.

"Sesuai yang diharapkan Nyonya Jung," Puji Kyuhyun kali ini terlihat sangat feminine

"Terima kasih," Jaejoong tersipu

"Ayo,"Bisik Yunho membawa Jaejoong, mereka kemudian berkumpul di depan gerbang taman permainan itu, tepat di depan seuntai pita merah.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, acara inti pun dimulai, diawali dengan pemotongan pita merah, dan taman permainan seluas 4 hektar itupun resmi di buka. Kini acara berlangsung di lingkungan taman permainan. Beberapa wahana mulai beroperasi namun masih belum di buka untuk pengunjung, dan beberapa staff juga sudah mulai bekerja, rencananya taman permainan yang diberi nama "YUNJAE LAND" ini akan dibuka untuk umum beberapa hari kemudian.

"Indah sekali," Gumam Ryewook terharu, terharu akan cinta Yunjae, dan terharu atas keberadaan taman indah itu

"Pasangan bahagia,"Gumam Hyun Joong pelan yang saat itu ia juga menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Nyonya Jung saya Fedrie Allicio," Fedrie laki-laki paruh baya ini menyalami Jaejoong dan Yunho, wajahnya begitu merah dan tampak sangat sumringah.

"Oh ya, dia Manager yang sudah kutunjuk untuk menjalankan taman permainan ini," Yunho memperkenalkannya pada Jaejoong

"Saya akan melakukan tugas saya dengan sebaik mungkin Tuan, Nyonya," Kata Fedrie optimis

"Terima kasih, saya yakin Tuan Allicio bisa," Jawab Jaejoong antusias

"Hei hei hei, pasangan suami istri yang romantis ini," Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak pada mereka

"Paman Cello," Jaejoong sangat kaget melihat seorang ahjussi lainnya yang ia kenal saat mereka berbulan madu di Perancis setahun lalu.

"Paman apa kabar?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Baik, sangat baik, kalian?" Sang paman balas bertanya

"Sangat baik," Jawab Jaejoong

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian apa mereka sehat? Apa mereka ada disini," Tanya sang paman, Paman Cello adalah salah satu kerabat Yunho yang sangat ramah terutama pada keluarga Jaejoong

"Mereka baik, kami ingin mengajak umma dan appa di Korea, tapi mereka bilang, mereka tidak bisa pergi, mama dan papa di Italy, mama bilang dia harus ikut papa ke Venice, mereka semua sangat sibuk," Jelas Jaejoong

"Begitu ya. Hei Yunho bagaimana Jaejoong? Apa dia istri yang baik?" Tanya sang paman pada Yunho yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengar celotehan istrinya.

"Dia sangat nakal, paman," Jawab Yunho bercanda, Jaejoong nyengir

"Emm, kudengar Jaejoongie akan jadi umma? Jangan nakal lagi nee, kasihan suamimu, dia tampak kurus," Paman Cello menggoda, Jaejoong tersipu dibuatnya. Beberapa tamu mulai menghampiri mereka, tak butuh waktu lama dan mereka sudah terlibat obrolan seru dan menyantap hidangan serta cemilan yang disediakan.

OoooO

Jaejoong berbaring dalam pelukan hangat Yunho di kamar mereka, menjadikan lengan Yunho bantalannya mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama menekuri langit-langit kamar.

"Lama sekali perut Jongie besar, Jongie sudah tidak sabar," Ucap Jaejoong pelan setelah mereka berdua lama terdiam, Yunho tersenyum tipis,

"Menjadi umma harus belajar bersabar," Jawabnya singkat

"Hemm, Nee Yunnie, kalau aegya namja, Jongie pingin dia setampan Yunnie, pingin sepintar Yunnie, pingin setinggi Yunnie, pingin sekeren Yunnie," Ujar Jaejoong semangat, Yunho tak merespon

"Emm, kalau begitu Jongie mewariskan apa ya?" lanjutnya sambil tampak berpikir sebentar

"Em tidak, jangan, jangan wariskan apapun padanya," Potong Yunho cepat, mendengar penuturan aneh itu Jaejoong cemberut dan buru-buru menatap Yunho sinis

"Kau saja sudah cukup merepotkan," Tutur Yunho cepat, Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Tidak adil, Jongie menginginkan semua hal yang ada pada Yunnie untuk aegya, tapi Yunnie tidak ingin apa-apa dari Jongie," Sebal Jaejoong

"Heh, kau boleh mewariskan kecantikanmu, kalau aegya kita yeoja," Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong merayunya, Jaejoong tersenyum

"Benarkah? Hmm jadi Jongie cantik ya," Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda

"Tentu saja, apa menurutmu seleraku buruk,"

"Hmm, Yunnie baik sekali, jadi Jongie cantik ya," Jaejoong mulai menggumam sendiri, membiarkan Yunho yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Ah, Yunnie, Yunnie, bangun," Jaejoong mendadak panik mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho

"Ada apa? Sudah tidur saja," Yunho yang hampir terlelap itu malah membalik tubuhnya memeluk Jaejoong

"Yunnie, ayo bangun," Jaejoong masih keukeh membangunkan suaminya

"Hah, ada apa?" Yunho pasrah membuka matanya malas

"Jongie memikirkan anak-anak panti, Yunnie bagaimana kalau kita mengirimkan sesuatu untuk mereka bagaimana?" Usul Jaejoong semangat

"Kau ingin memberikan apa?" Tanya Yunho

"Jongie pingin mereka punya restoran cepat saji sendiri di panti, otte," Usul Jaejoong

"Itu tidak sehat Boo," Yunho menasehati dengan sabar

"Hmm, iya juga ya, ah, bagaimana kalau kita membuatkan game center untuk mereka," usul Jaejoong lagi

"Jangan konyol, jangan samakan mereka dengan kau, sudah tidurlah, besok aku akan menelpon Ishida, aku akan menyuruhnya membuat ruang komputer dan internet untuk anak-anak," Yunho akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu yang lebih bijak, senyum Jaejoong langsung merekah

"Kyaaa, jeongmal? Yunnie memang yang terbaik," Jaejoong berteriak kesenangan

"Sekarang tidur ayo, aku mengantuk sekali," Yunho kembali memejaman mata.

"Yunnie, Yunnie," Jaejoong kembali mengguncang tubuh Yunho

"Apalagi?" tanya Yunho kesal

"Besok kita periksa aegya ayo," Kini Yunho menatap Jaejoong lama

"Ayo tidur, ia besok kita periksa," Yunho menarik Jaejoong lembut kedalam pelukannya

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya," Bisik Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong tersenyum menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Yunho dan ikut memejamkan mata.

OoooO

"Dia Jung Yunho kan? Wah tampan sekali, jadi itu Nyonya Jung yang misterius itu, akhirnya aku bisa melihat mereka secara langsung," Bisik-bisik para ibu-ibu mulai terdengar di sekitar mereka, sesuai yang dijanjikan Yunho benar-benar menemani Jaejoong untuk memeriksakan kehamilannya, tapi bukan di rumah sakit besar, atau periksa dengan dokter spesialis kandungan pribadi, namun atas usul konyol Jaejoong mereka pergi ke salah satu klinik kecil di pinggiran kota, dan alhasil sekarang mereka harus ikut mengantri, harus ikut duduk manis di ruang tunggu, dan harus mendengar bisikan penuh pemujaan akan kehadiran mereka.

"Mereka pasangan yang sangat keren, aku iri sekali, Jung Yunho sangat tampan, dan istrinya juga cantik sekali," Sekali lagi bisikan itu kembali terdengar, Yunho sudah dengan biasanya menulikan telingannya untuk tidak mempedulikan segala ocehan itu, namun lain halnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa mereka bisa kesini?"

"Mereka sepertinya sedang berhemat,"

"Hah? apa perusahaan Jung sedang dalam masalah?"

"Wah kasihan sekali,"

"Istrinya sedang hamil lagi,"

"Mungkin mereka sedang diuji," dan entah bagaimana bisikan penuh pemujaan tadi sekarang berubah menjadi berbagai macam kutukan, Yunho masih memasang tampang datarnya, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang mengerutkan dahinya demikian heran.

"Yunnie, mereka bicara apa sich?" Jaejoong berbisik heran, Yunho menatapnya tajam, kemudian menyentil pelan dahi Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya

"Salah sendiri kenapa harus ketempat seperti ini," Kesal Yunho, Jaejoong nyengir

"Hehe, Jongie ingin memeriksakan kehamilan seperti di dorama-dorama, ngantri di ruang tunggu dengan suami, pergi ke klinik kecil, bayar murah, dan itu seru sekali," Jawab Jaejoong sumringah

"Kau... selalu punya ide gila, dan jangan wariskan itu pada aegya kita," Ujar Yunho setengah bercanda

"Arassou, tapi tetap saja itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa Jongie kendalikan," Jawab Jaejoong bijak, bibirnya di poutkan lucu, Yunho tersenyum, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Jaejoong

"Wah, mereka mesra sekali, aku iri,"

"Suamiku tak pernah melakukannya,"

"Mereka sangat romantis,"

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak suamiku juga,"

"Kalau suamiku tidak kabur mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama,"Kata-kata terakhir nan sinis yang terucap dari seorang wanita muda lainnya itu terdengar cukup keras dan mampu menyita perhatian, dalam sekelip mata kini topik pembicaraan beralih pada wanita muda yang sangat berterus terang itu. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya melirik sebentar dan sama-sama tersenyum saat kini mereka tak lagi menjadi topik center.

"Kehamilan Nyonya sudah memasuki usia 4 bulan, sudah melewati masa-masa krisis hiperemesis, bagaimana sudah tidak merasa mual muntah lagi Nyonya?," Sang dokter spesialis bertanya ramah

"Tidak, sudah hampir tidak pernah lagi, tapi ngidam..." Kata-kata Jaejoong tak diteruskannya

"Oh itu tergantung dari Nyonya sendiri, sesuatu seperti ngidam itu tidak ada dalam dunia kedokteran, tapi ngidam bisa berhubungan langsung dengan psikologi seorang wanita atau bahkan suaminya, dan itu bisa di sebabkan dari banyak faktor," Jelas sang dokter lagi, Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti

"Tapi jika Nyonya menginginkan sesuatu usahakanlah untuk berkomunikasi dengan suami, jika tidak itu bisa menjadi beban tersendiri dan malah berpengaruh terhadap kondisi bayi di dalam," Tambah sang dokter lagi, mendengar penuturan menyenangkan itu, Jaejoong langsung menatap bahagia kearah Yunho yang balas menatapnya datar

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan bayinya?"Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Detak jantungnya yang tadi Tuan dan Nyonya dengar, membuktikan bahwa keadaan bayi di dalam sangat sehat, dan hasil USG yang saya lakukan kini berat dan juga kuantitas air ketuban juga normal, untuk saat ini kehamilan Nyonya sangat baik sekali, dan Nyonya karena kondisi fisik Nyonya sendiri tidaklah kuat, jadi usahakan untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat, saya sudah meresepkan vitamin untuk Nyonya, dihabiskan ya," Jelas sang Dokter kemudian, kini giliran Yunho yang melirik senang, Jaejoong menghela nafas berat.

OoooO

"Jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat, itu sama artinya dengan tidak keluyuran, tidak kabur, tidak bertingkah aneh, dan bersikaplah seperti orang hamil biasanya," jelas Yunho, kini mereka sudah berada di mobil

"Tidak bisa begitu, bagaimana kalau psikologi Jongie terganggu, karena bosan," Jaejoong membela diri

"Paling tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa bodyguard, dan harus dengan ijinku, mengerti Nyonya Jung," Yunho melirik Jaejoong

"Haah, ya sudah jangan marah yah, kalau Jongie menelpon kekantor, dan jangan marah juga kalau Jongie membangunkan Yunnie, malam-malam,"

"Terserah kau saja, itu tak lebih merepotkan dari mencarimu ke seantero New York," Jawab Yunho dingin

OoooO

4 bulan kemudian

Kehamilan Jaejoong sudah memasuki usia 8 bulan, dan perutnya juga sudah membesar seiring bertambahnya umur kehamilannya, Jaejoong sudah mulai cuti dari kuliahnya dan sekarang sibuk dengan persiapan melahirkan, meski semua kebutuhan sudah tersedia dari sejak ia mengumumkan kehamilannya pada orang tuanya, namun Jaejoong masih merasa belum puas. Yunho juga sudah mulai mengurangi pekerjaannya dan lebih sering menemani Jaejoong di rumah, atau jalan-jalan pagi hari di sekitar perumahan mereka. Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Ryewook tak pernah absen menjenguk sahabat mereka itu.

"Jung Jaejoong-shii, lama tidak bertemu," Boa berdiri satu meter dari Jaejoong, menggunakan kostum tercasualnya dan tersenyum begitu manis pada Nyonya Jung itu. Saat ini mereka sedang di sebuah department store, dan tentu saja bertemu secara kebetulan.

"Kwon Boa-shii, apa kabar?" Jaejoong berusaha ramah

"Kau terlihat aneh dengan perut besar itu, jadi begini ya penampilan terbarumu" Jawab Boa sontal, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal, tapi Boa malah mengeluarkan wajah polosnya

"Suamimu yang tampan itu, bisa saja berselingkuh, kalau penampilanmu seperti ini," Boa menyunggingkan senyum

"Kau bicara apa? Suami siapa yang berselingkuh?" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya

"Aku kan hanya memperingatkan, kenapa kau sewot begitu,"

"Kau bicara tentang perselingkuhan suami, di depan istrinya yang sedang hamil, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah," Kesal Jaejoong

"Hah, emosimu semakin memburuk saja, yah semoga saja tidak kejadian,"

"Astaga, Boa-shii, kau ternyata belum berubah juga, dasar siluman rubah," Maki Jaejoong kesal, mendengar penuturan itu Boa langsung mengkerutkan wajahnya murka

"Kau bilang apa hah?"

"Jangan marah-marah dengan wanita hamil, tidak baik, hah, emosimu semakin memburuk saja,"Jaejoong mengulang kata-kata Boa, dan melengos pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Boa yang wajahnya memerah seperti kepitinng rebus

"Dasar wanita menyebalkan," Hardiknya hampir tidak terdengar. Boa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia membanting setumpuk roti ke dalam keranjangnya dan berlalu sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Wanita yang aneh, ayo, aku kita ke bagian pakaian dalam wanita dulu," Ujar Jaejoong pada bodyguardnya dan mereka langsung patuh mengikuti. Jaejoong berjalan gontai, setelah beberapa menit, ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Yunnie?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya heran, menatap kejauhan, saat melihat sosok suaminya sedang berada di department store,

"Yun..." Jaejoong hendak berteriak memanggil, namun suaranya tercekat begitu saja, saat melihat Yunho tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang wanita, wanita itu sangat cantik, berambut lurus, berwajah dingin dan tirus, tubuhnya semampai, ia menggandeng lengan Yunho sangat mesra, dan Yunho juga tampak biasa saja. Jaejoong hampir oleng, membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk, dan tiba-tiba otaknya mencerna perkataan Boa.  
"Tidak, mana mungkin..."

OoooO

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya sembah sujud, mohon maaf updatenya selalu lama, semoga chap depan bisa cepat, semoga...**

**Chap depan siap-siap dengan proses persalinan Jaejoong, bagaimana Tuan Jung yang selalu tenang akhirnya berada dalam situasi amat sangat khawatir dan menyedihkan, hahaha **

**Dan bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan sedikit bumbu mengerikan di prosesi persalinan Jaejoong**

**Ok, selamat membaca...**


	12. Chapter 12

Jaejoong merogoh tas tangannya, mencari-cari ponsel pribadi miliknya dengan Yunho, ia menemukan cukup lama, matanya tak lepas dari keberadaan Yunho dan yeoja antah barantah itu, setelah beberapa menit tangannya berjuang di dalam, ia akhirnya menemukan benda penting itu, dan secepat kilat menekan nomor Yunho.

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkau..." mendengar sahutan petanda ketidakatifan ponsel Yunho, Jaejoong buru-buru mendial ulang, dan mendapat jawaban yang sama setelah beberapa kali mencoba.

"Yunnie bahkan mematikan ponselnya," Batin Jaejoong sedih, ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal sekali.

Ia ingin menghampiri Yunho saat itu juga, tapi tak punya nyali, sekali ini saja sejak hamil ia merasa semakin sensitif dan cenderung pasrah.

"Yunnie selingkuh, hiks, Yunnie selingkuh dengan yeoja lain, hiks hiks padahal Jongie kan sedang hamil," Batinnya, matanya mulai berair, ia masih tercekat di tengah kerumunan orang ramai dengan para bodyguardnya.

"Yaa, Jung Jaejoong, kita bertemu lagi," Suara itu, Boa, kembali menghampiri

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk, tapi Jaejoong tak urung mengangkat kepalanya

"Nee Boa-shii kurasa kau benar, Yunho benar-benar selingkuh," Ucap Jaejoong pelan, Boa mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Hah dasar wanita hamil, kenapa kau begitu sensitif, aku kan Cuma bercanda," Ujar Boa santai, Jaejooong masih tak juga mengangkat wajahnya, Boa melihat sekeliling tak bermaksud melihat hanya sekadar mengalihkan wajahnya sejenak dari Jaejoong, namun matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Yunho tak jauh dari mereka

"Omoo... itu kan suamimu?" Boa menunjuk Yunho, dan kini matanya tambah membelalak

"Omoooooo suamimu dengan seorang yeoja,...Tapi itu kan..."

"Aku pulang dulu," Boa belum sempat meneruskan kata-katanya,Jaejoong sudah buru-buru pergi

"Ya... Jung Jaejoong, kau salah faham, Ya..." Boa meneriaki Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh

"Hah terserah kau saja," Tukasnya tak mau ambil pusing, Boa hendak melangkah lebih jauh namun teriakan kepanikan membuatnya memutar tubuhnya lagi, tak jauh darinya, Jaejoong dengan perutnya yang masih besar, terkulai tak sadarkan diri, dalam dekapan para bodyguardnya. Naluri kemanusiaan Boa tiba-tiba saja menariknya untuk menghampiri.

"Hah, kenapa lagi sich si pabo itu," Kesal Boa namun kakinya tak berhenti untuk tetap menghampiri.

"Ya, ada apa dengan Nyonya besar kalian?"Tanya Boa pada sang bodyguard

"Nyonya tiba-tiba pingsan, kami akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit," Sang Bodyguard membopong Jaejoong menjauh dari keramaian, dan Boa tak mengikuti, ia melihat sekeliling lagi kemudian tersadar sesuatu...

OoooO

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, sudah sangat sore, jendela kamar Jaejoong belum di tutup gordennya. Jaejoong masih terbaring cantik di tempat tidur single itu, tubuhnya terbalut selimut tipis, wajahnya merona, nafasnya berhembus teratur. Seseorang menggenggam tangannya lembut, Jaejoong menggerakkan jemarinya dan mengelus pelan tangan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seseorang mengelus rambutnya, harum ini, suara ini, sentuhan ini, ia hafal semuanya, Jung Yunho suaminya...

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tersentak dan mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan, ia membuka matanya

"Boo," Yunho memanggilnya pelan, dan lembut, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya.

"Yunnie, hiks hiks hiks hiks," Dan ia menangis...

"Astaga, tidak lagi... dia bukan selingkuhanku," Jelas Yunho tiba-tiba, Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya, dan menatap Yunho dengan mata sendu itu

"Dari mana Yunnie tahu?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Boa-shii, memberitahuku, kenapa kau tidak menghampiri kami tadi?" tanya Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong terdiam sejenak

"Tapi ponsel Yunnie mati, dan yeoja itu menggandeng tangan Yunnie..." Jaejoong tak meneruskan ucapannya

"Lalu apa? Aku berselingkuh?" Yunho memutar bola matanya malas

"Tapi Yunnie kan tidak pernah menggandengan tangan wanita selain Jongie sebelumnya,"

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak habis pikir, kau tahu aku seperti itu, tapi masih saja cemburu," Kejar Yunho, Jaejoong terdiam

"Lalu... siapa yeoja itu?" Tanyanya perlahan, Yunho menghela nafas berat

"Dia bibi Hwang Bo," Jawab Yunho, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"Bibi?" Jaejoong masih bingung

"Istri Paman Cello," Jawab Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong terdiam lagi, masih belum begitu mencerna dengan baik

"Tapi...kenapa..."

"Terlihat muda?" Yunho langsung memotong ucapannya, Jaejoong mengangguk

"Bibi Hwang Bo, hanya 5 tahun lebih tua," Jawab Yunho santai

"Tapi dia menggandeng tangan Yunnie," Cecar Jaejoong lagi

"Astaga Boo, dia bibiku, apa yang kau pikirkan," Kesal Yunho, Jaejoong langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Tapi Bibi Hwang Bo tidak ada di pesta pernikahan kita,"

"Kurasa dia sangat sibuk saat itu,"

"Memangnya apa pekerjaannya?"

"Model, dan dia satu agensi dengan Boa-shii, kalau masih tidak percaya tanya saja Boa-shii, dan... ponselku rusak, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru" Jawab Yunho semakin malas berdebat, Jaejoong terdiam, masih dengan bibir yang di poutkan lucu.

"Yunnie, marah ya," Ucapnya kemudian

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir," Jawab Yunho

"Maaf, Jongie tidak tahu kalau itu Bibi Yunnie," Jaejoong bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho, Yunho mengankat tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali," Gumam Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"Yunnie-ya, mianhe,"

"Pabo-ya,"

"Yunnie, Jongie di rumah sakit ya.."

OoooO

Jaejoong tidak perlu menginap lama di rumah sakit, ia pulang setelah sadar, ia menunggu saat-saat penting kelahiran beberapa minggu terakhir, ia sudah mulai merasakan mules-mules tipis yang masih jarang, dokter spesialis kandungan pribadinya sudah memberikan beberapa informasi seputar tanda-tanda melahirkan, namun dari beberapa yang di jelaskan dokter ia hanya baru mengalami mules atau kontraksi tidak kuat dan sangat jarang pada perutnya. Yunho bisa dikatakan hampir tak pernah ke kantor, ia menunda hampir semua rapat, hampir membatalkan semua pertemuan, hampir menyerahkan semua pekerjaanya pada sang sekretaris, dan hampir tak pernah mengontrol perusahaannya. Atas pesan orang tua mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semua persiapan melahirkan Jaejoong ke dalam satu tas besar yang siap di bawa dalam keadaan darurat. Orang tua mereka juga tak pernah berhenti bertanya kabar.

Hinggalah tiba waktunya saat itu New York di guyur hujan yang sangat deras, tengah malam sekali, kilat sambar menyambar, dan suara guntur begitu keras memekakkan telinga. Jaejoong terbaring tak tenang di samping Yunho yang sudah pulas, tubuhnya berkeringat meski malam itu sangat dingin.

"Yun..Yunnie..." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho lirih, sangat lirih bahkan tak memberi efek apapun pada Yunho. Merasa tak ada respon Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Yunnie," Panggilnya berusaha lebih keras, tapi Yunho tak juga merespos, Jaejoong akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya yang terlipat di atas perutnya, sekuat tenaga ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menyentuh punnggung Yunho.

"Yunnie!" Panggilnya lagi, Yunho akhirnya tersadar, buru-buru Yunho yang setengah sadar membalik tubuhnya

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho

"Perut Jongie, sakit sekali," Jawab Jaejoong hampir tenggelam oleh suara guntur yang tiba-tiba, keduanya kaget, tak hanya oleh guntur tapi juga dari ucapan Jaejoong, dan reaksi Yunho. Yunho segera bangun dari tempat tidur, menyambar jaketnya dan jaket istrinya, menenteng tas besar perkakas untuk Jaejoong.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang," Ujar Yunho sangat cepat

"Hujannya..."

"Jangan pikirkan hujan, kau akan segera melahirkan," Bantah Yunho kemudian membantu Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan memakaikan Jaejoong jaket.

"Yunnie pelan-pelan ini sakit sekali," Keluh Jaejoong, Yunho berusaha selembut mungkin menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari kamar, turun ke bawah.

"Tuan Jung," Mady melihat kedua majikannya tergesa-gesa menghampiri

"Nyonya akan melahirkan, kami akan kerumah sakit," Jawab Yunho lagi, Mady mengangguk mengerti, dan membantu Yunho membawa tas besar mereka.

"Boo, apa masih sakit?" Tanya Yunho

"Emmhh," Jaejoong mengangguk

OoooO

Menerobos derasnya hujan dan gelapnya malam, Yunho sudah hampir tak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi selain istrinya. Jaejoong meringis-ringis begitu kesakitan di sampingnya, baru sekali ini ia begitu ketakutan melihat istrinya, dan tubuh Jaejoong yang menggigil menahan sakit membuat konsentrasinya dengan mudah buyar. Yunho hampir menabrak pejalan kaki, hampir menerobos pembatas jalan, hampir menyerempet tiang listrik, dan terakhir mobil mereka hampir terguling sebelum kini tiba di rumah sakit dalam keadaan utuh.

Jaejoong segera di bawa dengan brangkar menuju ke ruang maternity (Kebidanan), Yunho masih mengikuti dengan setia.

"Tuan Jung maaf tunggu disini dulu, kami harus memeriksa Nyonya," Salah satu perawat yang ada di situ mau tak mau menahan Yunho untuk menunggu di luar, sementara mereka membawa masuk Jaejoong ke ruang pemeriksaan, tak berapa lama kemudian, Dokter ahli kandungan pribadi mereka datang, dan melakukan pemeriksaan pada Jaejoong.

OoooO

Yunho menanti dengan patuh di ruang tunggu, tak butuh waktu lama, karena sang dokter kemudian keluar, buru-buru Yunho menghampiri.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Yunho tenang

"Apa Nyonya benar-benar ingin melahirkan secara normal Tuan Jung?" Tanya Dokter

"Iya dia benar-benar menginginkannya," Jawab Yunho cepat

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu. Sudah ada tanda persalinan, tapi belum bisa dilahirkan sekarang," Jawab sang dokter, Yunho terdiam, lebih ke arah tak mengerti

"Dalam persalinan terutama yang normal, kita harus menunggu proses pembukaan mulut rahim, nah pembukaan mulut rahim ini butuh proses yang lama, dan dengan adanya kontraksi atau rasa sakit yang Nyonya rasakan di perut itu akan mempercepat pembukaan, tapi tetap saja proses itu membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam, kami hanya bisa mengobservasi keadaan bayinya dan kondisi ibunya, tapi untuk menunggu proses pembukaan kita benar-benar harus mengandalkan Nyonya," Jelas sang dokter, panjang lebar, Yunho mengangguk mengerti

"Jadi dia akan kesakitan seperti itu sampai pembukaan mulut rahimnya lengkap?" Tanya Yunho untuk meyakinkan

"Iya, dan semakin sering sakitnya, semakin cepat proses pembukaannya,"

"Lalu sekarang, apa masih lama?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Sekarang pembukaan mulut rahimnya masih 2cm, sedangkan pembukaan lengkap adalah 10 cm, jadi Tuan dan Nyonya harus sabar, Tuan Jung boleh menemeni Nyonya di dalam, lebih baik lagi, jika diberikan minuman, atau makanan untuk menambah tenaga agar Nyonya tidak lemah nanti," Usul Dokter, Yunho mengangguk mengerti

"Terima kasih Dokter,"

"Sama-sama, saya permisi dulu,"

Setelah sang dokter berpamitan Yunho segera masuk keruangan Jaejoong.

"Boo," Yunho duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, memegang tangan Jaejoong

"Yunnie, sakit sekali hiks hiks," Jaejoong merengek,

"Persalinan normal butuh kekuatan yang besar, kau yakin kau sanggup?" Tanya Yunho pelan

"Tentu saja, Jongie akan bertahan, aaaahhhhhh," Jaejoong berteriak, mencengkeram lengan Yunho sangat kuat, saat perutnya berkontraksi,

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi inilah yang paling ia takutkan berhadapan dengan penderitaan istrinya.

"Sabar ya baby, sebentar lagi aegya lahir," Bisik Yunho lembut

"A...ah..." Jaejoong menekuk lututnya, tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan Yunho hingga membekas kemerahan, bahkan kuku Jaejoong yang menancap membuat kulit Yunho terluka kecil, perih, namun Yunho tak mengindahkannya, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan istrinya.

"Boo, tarik nafas, tarik nafas yang dalam," Titah Yunho,

"Huh huh huh," Jaejoong menarik dan menghela nafas, Yunho menenangkan istrinya dengan sabar

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong mulai tenang, Jaejoong mengangguk lemah

"Tapi pasti akan sakit sebentar lagi," Ucap Jaejoong kemudian

Tak sampai 5 menit Jaejoong kembali berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya menegang kaku, tangannya kembali mencengkeram lengan Yunho, Yunho membiarkannya, ia masih berkoar-koar menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menarik nafas dalam. Tidak tega melihat istrinya kesakitan, namun ia juga tak punya pilihan lain, lebih tak tega lagi jika ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

OoooO

"Aigoo, itu serius Jung Yunho? Dia terlihat berbeda," Kyuhyun berbisik di samping Junsu yang saat ini sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong

"Ssssstttt," Junsu mendekatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya

"Yunho-shii, apa Jaejoong sudah lama tidur?" tanya Junsu hati-hati

"Dia tidak tidur sejak semalam," Jawab Yunho lemah

"Kalau begitu, Yunho-shii istirahatlah dulu, biar kami gantian menjaga Jaejoongie," Ryewook menawarkan, Junsu dan Kyuhhyun mengangguk setuju

"Dia akan kesakitan beberapa menit lagi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," Jawab Yunho sangat khawatir

"Tapi kamu juga harus istirahat, paling tidak carilah udara segar dulu," Bujuk Junsu, Yunho terdiam sebentar, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong yang tergerai, wajah Jaejoong pucat dan lesu, nafasnya teratur lembut, sepertinya ia mulai tidur, tak jauh buruk dengan kondisi Jaejoong, Yunho pun sama lesunya, pucat dan terdapat lingkaran hitam pada matanya.

"Emm, baiklah, aku mohon jaga kan dia sebentar, aku akan mencari kopi," Yunho setuju dan berganjak dari tempat duduknya

"Emm, tenang saja, kami akan menjaganya," Jawab Kyuhyun semangat

"Terima kasih, kalau ada apa-apa langsung kabari aku saja," Pesan Yunho kini meraih jaketnya, ia mengecup dahi Jaejoong sekilas kemudian dengan langkah berat ia akhirnya pergi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya semenyedihkan itu," Komentar Kyuhyun begitu Yunho sudah menghilang dari balik pintu

"Tentu saja, ini anak pertamanya, dan yang kesakitan disini adalah istrinya Jaejoong, yang bahkan demam saja takkan di biarkannya mengenai istrinya, kalau dia tidak khawatir itu baru namanya sadis," Jawab Ryewook berapi-api

"Yah miliyarder juga manusia biasa," Balas Kyuhyun akhirnya

"Kasihan Jaejoongi, dia lemah dan tidak tahan sakit, tapi masih nekat melahirkan secara normal," Junsu memegang tangan Jaejoong

"Itulah kekuatan seorang ibu," Tukas Ryewook dan mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh...Yunnie, sakit...aahhh" Jaejoong merintih-rintih lagi, ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang singkat, tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Junsu yang berusaha menenangkannya, Kyuhyun dan Ryewook sangat panik sekali.

"Emhh, aaaahhh sakitttt..." Pekik Jaejoong, perutnya mengeras

"Jaejoongie, tarik nafas yang tenang, ayo tarik nafas," Ryewook menenangkan Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong mengikut patuh, meski masih meringis karena rasa sakitnya.

"Jongie, yang sabar nee," Junsu mengelus lembut surai Jaejoong

"Hiks hiks sakit sekali Junsu-ya," Keluhnya di sela rintihannya

"Nee yang kuat ya, kan sebentar lagi jadi umma," Jawab Junsu lagi, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ia mengatur nafasnya lebih stabil.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi Jongie?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Jaejoong sudah kembeli lemas, Jaejoong mengangguk lemah

"Yunnie kemana?" tanyanya pelan

"Dia istirahat sebentar, kasihan suamimu sudah seperti mayat hidup," Jawab Kyuhyun sadis

Tok tok tok! Terdengar ketukan dari luar, dan datanglah petugas kesehatan berseragam putih memasuki kamar Jaejoong, sang dokter, dan beberapa perawat datang menghampirinya.

"Nyonya Jung masih kuat? Apa sudah merasa ingin meneran Nyonya?" Tanya sang Dokter, Jaejoong tersenyum lemah, kemudian mengangguk

"Kami akan memeriksa kembali kemajuan persalinannya, semoga sudah ada kemajuan, dan Tuan Jung ada dimana?" tanya dokter Wilson sambil melihat sekeliling

"Dia sedang istirahat," Jawab Junsu

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan dulu," Jawab sang dokter lagi

"Maaf Nona bisa menunggu di luar sebentar, sementara kami melakukan pemeriksaan," Sang perawat dengan sopan mempersilahkan Junsu dan kawan-kawan untuk menunggu di luar

"Iya baiklah," Jawab Junsu, dan mereka bertiga pun keluar. Tak lupa Junsu segera mengabari Yunho.

OoooO

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yunho datang tergesa-gesa, wajahnya masih sama kusutnya, namun sekarang terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Jaejoong bagaimana kondisinya?" Cecar Yunho langsung

"Dokter masih memeriksa di dalam," Jawab Junsu

Drrt... Drrt... Ponsel Junsu bergetar tiba-tiba

"Boa..." batinnya penasaran, sudah lama sekali model itu tak menghubunginya, Junsu segera mengangkat telpon dari Boa, ia menjauh sedikit dari Yunho yang tampak masih membutuhkannya untuk memberikan informasi

"Halo," Jawab Junsu

"Ya Junsu-ya, tidak ada yang mengabariku, kalau Jaejoong akan melahirkan," Teriak Boa diseberang sana

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Tanya Junsu sinis

"Aku memang tidak peduli, tapi wartawan di luar gedung rumah sakit ini, membuatku kehilangan perhatian, kau tau aku sedang syuting di rumah sakit ini, dan mereka sekarang berusaha meliput pasangan Jung itu, dan hampir mengacuhkanku, menyebalkan sekali tau," Kesal Boa

"Apa peduliku, tapi serius banyak wartawan di luar sana?" Junsu balik tanya

"Kau tidak tahu? Astaga, mereka ribut sekali di luar, apa Jaejoong ada diruang khusus melahirkan? Aku akan kesana, syuting tidak bisa dilanjutkan," Ujar Boa

"Kau akan kemari? Ya sudah terserah kau saja, ia dia ada di ruangan itu," Jawab Junsu, kemudian mematikan ponselnya

"Heh manusia ini, selalu saja bermulut pedas," Gumam Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Ryewook sepertinya sama-sama khawatir menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter.

Tak lama kemudian dokter tiba dan mereka berempat berduyun-duyun menghampiri dokter.

"Dokter bagaimana?" tanya Jung Yunho

"Nyonya Jaejoong, sudah akan melahirkan, tapi kondisinya sangat lemah, tapi carian infus yang sudah dipasang, semoga bisa menambah tenaganya, dan Tuan Jung boleh menemani Nyonya di dalam," Saran sang dokter, Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan segera menerobos ruangan Jaejoong.

OoooO

"Emmmhhhhhhh..." Jaejoong berkeringat banyak, ia sedang meneran keluar bayinya yang masih di dalam, Yunho tak berhenti menyemangatinya,

"hush hush hush hush," begitu kontraksi di perutnya hilang, Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya teratur.

"Boo, semangatlah," Yunho memberinya semangat lagi, begitu rasa sakit di perutnya akibat kontraksi kembali muncul, dan dorongan ingin menerannya kembali, Jaejoong kembali meneran, sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo Nyonya sedikit lagi Nyonya," Dokter dan perawat juga ikut menyemangati

"Akkkkkah..." Jaejoong berteriak, sang Dokter langsung memperingatkan

"Nyonya Jung jangan berteriak, berteriak saat meneran tidak akan menghasilkan power yang bagus, itu hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga saja," Jaejoong paham dan patuh mengikuti istruksi sang dokter.

"Emmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Jaejoong meneran lagi, Yunho membantu menyeka keringat yang terus menetes di pelipis Jaejoong

"Ayo sayang," Yunho kembali mengecup dahi Jaejoong

"Emmmmhhhhhhhhh, ah ah ah," Jaejoong semakin lelah

"Bertahanlah sayang, sedikit lagi," Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong, tangannya tak pernah lepas dari tangan Jaejoong, saling bertaut, saling melengkapi, saling berbagi rasa sakit.

"Ayo Nyonya Jung, dorong yang kuat, atur nafasnya Nyonya Jung," Sang perawat mencoba memberi instruksi

"Hah hah hah, Emmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Jaejoong kembali berteran, mendorong keluar sang janin yang masih berada di dalam rahimnya.

"Nyonya Jung, sepertinya kehabisan tenaga," Gumam sang dokter, meski terdengar pelan, namun Yunho langsung merespon cepat.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Yunho langsung

"Ini sudah hampir satu jam kami mencoba memimpinnya untuk bersalin, namun sejauh ini hampir tidak ada kemajuan, Nyonya Jung sepertinya sudah sangat lemah dan kehabisan tenaga, jika lebih dari satu jam tak juga ada kemajuan, kami khawatir akan ada masalah dengan Nyonya dan bayinya" jawab sang dokter, Yunho menarik nafas berat, tubuhnya hampir oleng, namun tekadnya begitu kuat, ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat mendampingin istrinya

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian

"Kita lakukan vakum, melakukan penyedotan kepala bayi dengan alat yang sangat aman, agar bayi bisa segera di keluarkan, tanpa perlu menggunakan tenaga Nyonya," Jawab Dokter Wilson

"Lakukan. Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka," Yunho langsung menyetujui dengan yakin.

Greeeeppp! Jaejoong langsung meraih lengan Yunho, merasakan sentuhan itu, Yunho kontan menoleh

"Boo, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, ia menunduk sedikit

"Jongie mohon, jangan," Ucap Jaejoong lemah

"Jangan lakukan vakum, Jongie ingin mencoba melahirkan sendiri," Tambahnya lagi, Yunho mengerutkan dahi hampir tidak percaya

"Boo, kondisimu sudah sangat lemah," Bantah Yunho

"Jongie tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan benar dalam hidup Jongie, karena itu sekali ini saja biarkan Jongie menjadi ibu dengan benar," Jaejoong beralasan, Yunho mempererat genggaman tangannya, mencium tangan Jaejoong lembut

"Boo... aku sudah tidak kuat, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini," Ujar Yunho pelan, Jaejoong tersenyum lemah, kemudian menggenggam tangan Yunho, dengan tangannya yang lain, dan mengelusnya lembut

"Jung Yunho tidak boleh lemah, aegya boleh memiliki umma yang lemah, tapi aegya tidak boleh memiliki appa yang lemah," Ucap Jaejoong, Yunho menatap mata sendu istrinya

"Kau umma yang kuat, berjuanglah sayang untuk aegya," Jawab Yunho kini jauh lebih yakin akan kemampuan istrinya.

"Baiklah Tuan Jung, kita akan coba 10 menit lagi sampai tepat satu jam, tapi jika gagal juga, Nyonya Jung maaf tapi kami harus melakukan tindakan lain," Tukas sang dokter, Jaejoong, mengangguk yakin, dan Yunho masih mendampinginya, menggenggam erat tangannya, dan membisikkan semangat untuknya. Persalinan yang melelahkan ini terasa begitu indah...

OoooO

"Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Jongie kami," Doa Junsu, bersama kedua sahabatnya yang kini di tambah Boa

"Hmm, lama sekali sich," Ujar Boa sambil melirik-lirik jam tangannya

"Ya... Kwon Boa, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis

"Bagaimanapun juga Jung Yunho itu rekan bisnisku," Jawab Boa santai

"Bukannya kau membenci Jaejoong?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku kan tidak kesini untuk Jaejoong, aku kesini untuk Yunho, untuk Jung Yunho," Jawab Boa berapi-api

"Cis... kau mengerikan," gerutu Kyuhyun, Boa melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mencibir kesal.

Oeeekkkk Oekkkkk

Suara itu, suara tangisan keras seorang bayi terdengar menggema di ruangan tertutup itu, suara itu terdengar begitu... terlalu keras sebetulnya.

"Kyaaa suara bayi," Pekik Ryewook senang, ketiga teman wanitanya yang lain juga tak kalah bersemangat

"Jongie sudah melahirkan..." Kyuhyun berucap tak percaya

"Jung Jaejoong sahabatku... akhirnya kau jadi umma juga," Gumam Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Hah, syukurlah..." Bisik Boa terharu

Sementara itu pintu ruangan khusus melahirkan belum juga terbuka, mereka sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menyambut bayi mungil itu.

OoooO

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan persalinan, Yunho dan Jaejoong masih dengan tangan bertaut, memandang takjub pada sosok kecil yang terbungkus mungil dalam lampinnya. Sosok itu begitu indah, menangis sangat keras, dan menggeliat kuat, Yunho untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa sangat bahagia, lega dan luar biasa, ia merasa begitu sempurna menjadi seorang appa dan seorang suami saat itu, disampingnya Jaejoong juga tak kalah takjub, penantian panjangnya dan perjuangannya berbuah manis, impian terbesar dalam hidupnya akhirnya tercapai, menjadi umma yang sempurna, mengandung, melahirkan, dan akan menyusui adalah hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan sejak pertama kali mengetahui dirinya hamil. Jaejoong sungguh bahagia, air matanya tak terbendung lagi, ia menangis terharu saking bahagianya,

"Bayinya laki-laki Tuan, Nyonya," Sang perawat menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kedalam gendongan Yunho, dengan penuh hati-hati Yunho menggendong sang bayi.

"Aegya kita, wajahnya sangat tampan," Bisik Yunho membawanya mendekati sang istri, Jaejoong terseyum senang, kemudian mengecup pipi tembam sang anak.

"Selamat datang sayang," Bisik Jaejoong

"Terima kasih Boo, saranghae," Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong dan kini juga turut mengecup pipi sang bayi.

OoooO

"Jung Changmin... Kyaa nama yang bagus," Teriak Ryewook semangat, kini mereka sudah ada di ruang rawat inap. Kondisi Jaejoong sangat baik sekali, Yunho sudah kembali menjadi sosoknya yang biasa. Sama seperti Ryewook, Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Boa juga sumringah, mereka sangat terkesan, melihat kemiripan sang bayi mungil dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Kalian sangat pintar membuatnya, wajahnya perpaduan yang lazim, terlalu tampan, aku tidak sabar melihatnya dewasa," Ujar Boa semangat sekali

"Ya, Boa jangan bilang kau ingin menjadikan Changmin menjadi pria incaranmu yang lain," Tuding Kyuhyun pedas, Boa langsung melotot

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau kejam sekali Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah juga, aku ingin membuat anak yeoja dan aku akan menjodohkannya dengan Changmin," Ujar Boa tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"Ya... kau memperburuk keturunan Jung nanti," Jawab Kyuhyun sinis

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah jangan memojokkanku terus, lihat saja nanti putriku akan sangat cantik sepertiku, dan appanya aku akan mencari yang tampan dan dari keturunan baik-baik," Jelas Boa, Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Syukurlah, kau jauh lebih baik sekarang, jauh-jauh dari suami orang, kau tidak akan bahagia jika kau merebut kebahagiaan orang lain," Nasehat Kyuhyun bijak, Boa terdiam

"Ne Boa-shii terima kasih karena sudah datang," ucap Jaejoong

"Sama-sama, aku mulai menyukaimu, meski aku lebih menyukai suamimu dan anakmu," Jawab Boa masih dengan gaya angkuhnya yang tak berubah, Jaejoong tertawa pelan mendengarnya, sudah tak ada lagi kesal, benci ataupun tersinggung dengan ucapan artis itu, Boa sekarang terlihat jauh lebih baik.

"Jaejoongie selamat ya, setelah ini jadilah ibu yang dewasa, dan jangan tularkan penyakit anehmu itu pada putramu yang tampan ini," Omel Junsu, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"ne arrassou," Jawabnya patuh

"Aku tidak begitu yakin," Sindir Yunho yang kini akhirnya bersuara juga

"Ya! Yunnie..."

Kelahiran Changmin tak hanya berdampak bagi keluarga Jung dan keluaga Kim, orang tua Jaejoong dan Yunho datang keesokan harinya dan menghambur menangis terharu melihat cucu pertama mereka. Paman Cello dan istrinya Hwang Bo datang menjenguk, dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat bibi Yunho dari jarak dekat, dan ternyata Bibi Hwang Bo jauh lebih ramah dari yang terlihat, dan ia sungguh dewasa. Boa datang bersama pamannya Young Min dan juga istrinya, Boa bukan tak lagi menyebalkan tapi ia sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Yunho dan mencoba kembali berteman dengan Jaejoong. New York sendiri berakhir dengan headline news yang sama dari semua media tentang kelahiran Jung Changmin, bahkan sampai beberapa minggu berturut-turut.

OoooO

"Jung Changmin, Bayi Miliyarder, cucu pertama waris Jung's Corporation, dilahirkan secara normal"

Headline news semua media di Newyork kali ini adalah seputar kelahiran putra pertama Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Jaejoong terekspos juga di media bersama Changmin putra pertamanya. Jung Yunho bisa dikatakan ekstra ketat menjaga anak dan istrinya dari incaran paparazi dan wartawan dengan memberikan Bodyguard lebih banyak untuk menjaga Jaejoong dan Changmin, terutama saat ia tak bersama mereka.

Jaejoong sudah tak begitu risih dengan kehadiran bodyguard, bisa dikatakan semakin hari Changmin semakin menunjukkan taringnya, aktif, bersuara keras, kejeniusannya bahkan sudah terlihat, dan punya nafsu makan yang super luar biasa, para bodyguard bisa menjadi teman yang baik dan membantu Jaejoong menjaga Changmin jika sang anak mulai rewel.

Dan kini umma Jaejoong yang ceroboh dan appa Yunho yang dingin harus berhadapan dengan si evil Changmin...

"Boo saranghae," Bisik Yunho disela cumbuannya, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat

"Nado Saranghae Yunnie," Bisiknya dengan suara berat, dan Yunho kembali meraup bibir merah merekah itu, mencumbu istrinya lebih dalam, dalam, dan penuh nafsu.

Kini kebahagian pasangan muda Jung itu terasa begitu lengkap

OoooO

**10 tahun kemudian**

"Jung Changmin kau menghabiskan seporsi pizza ukuran besar, dan kau juga menghabiskan 3 bungkus ramen umma," Teriak Jaejoong kesal sekali

"Dia juga menghabiskan sup kimchiku," Komentar Yunho santai, ia mengelus pelan rambut Changmin yang duduk di depannya, sementara Changmin yang dimaksud sibuk dengan snack lain yang sedang ia santap.

"Tapi Minnie masih lapar umma," Jawab Changmin santai

"Ya Tuhan..."

**OoooO**

**The End**

**OooooO**

**Mianhe endingnya begitu mendadak, sebetulnya saya sangat bingung, mengakhiri cerita ini sangat sulit karena kehidupan mereka adalah sebuah alur, saya ingin sekali melanjutkannya tapi takut chingudeul bosan dan menganggap ini story sinetron banget**

**Terima kasih sekali sudah banyak yang membaca, memfollow dan memfavoritekan cerita ini, **

**dan jika ada yang ingin disampaikan silahkan sampaikan saja**

**dan juga saya sudah berusaha membuat proses persalinannya untuk mudah dimengerti, tapi jika ada yang kurang mengerti saya mohon maaf yang sebesarnya**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK**


End file.
